


Sociological Studies A

by Benwilson



Series: Sociological Studies [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Eating Disorders, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 68,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt is forced to announce in the middle of his school day, his life becomes a blur of bad choices, and untrustable friends. Forced into a position he isn't ready for, he finds an island in the storm. Jake Puckerman, and his intriguing Omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick notes before you start reading. 
> 
> 1\. This fic is set in a world where everything sexual is taken to excess. It is considered odd to only be attracted to a single gender, be mono-sexual, and having relationships with multiple people is something that is generally applauded. 
> 
> 2\. There are three classes of people, with biological differences. Alphas are dominant, and have specific part to their voice that affects others. Omegas are submissive, and are more adept at picking up that part of the voice. Betas are somewhere in-between, often having a mixture of both, or a weaker version of one.
> 
> 3\. I'm open to any questions about the world or the characters, don't hesitate to ask. If you have any thoughts on how I could improve this, I would appreciate the feedback.

Chapter 1

"So, when're you gonna give it up, Hummel." Rick 'the Stick' muttered from next to Kurt's locker. Kurt was 'apparently' under the protection of the Omega Safety law whilst at School, however, so Rick couldn't come much closer without legal action. "Dude, won't even make you admit it. You can come over to mine, we can get horizontal, and no-one needs to know."

Of course, Kurt knew that everybody else would know five minutes later. He had a little bit of a reputation, since he refused to admit his placing on the Alpha/Beta/Omega scale to anyone. The student body had decided that he must be an Omega, or at least a low functioning Beta. Most bets were on Omega though. He was ready to start an argument, knowing he'd lose when he heard one of his appointed saviors voice.

"Hey, Kurt!" Puck shouted down the hall, his trademark smirk plastered onto his face. Kurt nodded slowly to let him know he'd seen him, and Puck waved a quick goodbye to his half brother, breaking into a soft jog to reach Kurt. "You skipped out of class so fast, I barely caught up." Puck laughed, leaning against the other locker, and watching Rick awkwardly shuffle away.

"I'm sure you made every effort." Kurt muttered sarcastically, but dropped his eyes. He knew this game. Pretend to defer to one of the Glee guys, watch the guy stalking him assume he'd been claimed by the group, and that he's under two sets of legal protection, one of which includes the removal of stalkers balls as a punishment. He just wished he didn't have to play this game all the time.

"We'll see how sarcastic you can be later." Puck said, coldly, folding his arms. "Get your stuff for the rest of the day ready."

Kurt quickly turned, grabbing out the books he'd need, and forcing down all the cutting remarks he wanted to make. He knew this game, and with everyone around, he knew how to win it. "You don't have to wait."

"I want to, Babe." Puck practically purred, gently wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder, and waiting for him to finish putting his things in his bag, before leading him away. "Sorry, didn't see him coming towards you." He whispered when they were clear of people.

"And yet you persist in touching me, Noah." Kurt muttered back, resisting the urge to throw Puck's arm off him. "A boy might get ideas of your intent."

"Hey, we're just looking out for you, Hummel." Puck frowned, but removed his arm. "You don't want to announce your placing? That's cool. But you need protecting from people."

"Because, in your mind, I'm an Omega." Kurt's voice dropped much lower. "Strange how you focus on that, because you're a big strong Alpha, aren't you, Puckerman." He said sarcastically.

"Y-yeah." Puck snapped, before he threw his hands up. "Whatever dude! I'm doing you a favour. Me? Alpha. You? Assumed Omega. If we weren't around, you'd have to start picking out your future husband."

"I wonder how it must feel though. To be an unbonded 'Alpha'. When your little brother managed to be man enough to be bonded to two Betas." Kurt smirked, taking a step back. "Must be difficult. That's all I'd like to say. Now, you should go and do... whatever you do when you're not dogging my steps with all your 'Alpha'-ness."

"You're a dick, Hummel." the growl came from low in Puck's throat, as he came across the implication in Kurt's words. "Don't come crying to me when someone decides you look like you need to be claimed."

Kurt opened his mouth to snap, but sighed, and grabbed Puck's hand. "Noah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean... If you say you're an Alpha, that's proof enough for me. You shouldn't let other people tell you you need to be a certain way to ... be who you are."

Puck stopped, but still looked angry. "I could get an Omega. I could get a Beta! I bet other Alpha's fucking drool over me!"

"I'm sure you could." Kurt said, running his thumb gently over Puck's knuckles, in a soothing gesture he knew would calm the other boy. "You could have anyone you wanted. But you don't want just anyone."

"I.... I know." A short puff of hair escaped Puck's lungs. "I'm sorry that I said you were an Omega, okay? It's not my place."

"It's okay, Noah. I know what people assume. Since I'm just Gay, I must be the bitch." Kurt tried not to sneer at his own words. "But I don't think it's as cut and dry as that."

"I know, I know." Puck grinned, knowing the speech almost word for word. "But, It'd be okay if you were, right? You could find a nice Alpha and settle down."

"Yeah. But it's not me." Kurt smiled softly. "Would you tell Santana that she could just find a nice Omega and settle down? She's happy with Brittany. Sue can walk around this school as an unbonded Alpha and still command respect."

"But an unbonded Omega can't."

"Not right now." Kurt shrugged, "Too dangerous. They'd be open to abuse. And people could exploit their power."

"Kurt... Will you ever tell me what you placed as?"

"Someday. When I know it won't change everything."

* * *

  
"H-hey Kurt." Tina stuttered, grinning at him from her table. Kurt rolled his eyes but sat with her, taking in her black lace outfit

"You know, the whole Goth with a stutter act isn't putting any of them off." He pointed out, grinning.

"It stops me getting asked who my Alpha is every time I open the door." Tina smirked, her eyes flicking across the room. "It's still a toss up between Mike and Artie."

"You can't stand Artie half the time." Kurt muttered, keeping his opinion on the other to himself. He'd learnt to do that over time. "What's the new legislation looking like?"

"Well, they repealed the Announcement bill." Tina said with a grin, giving Kurt a little first bump. "We only lost a few more representatives."

"How many votes did it fail by?" Kurt wincing at what she had added, and glaring at the newspaper as though it had done a grievous wrong.

"It was closer this time Kurt." Tina shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal. You're the only one in our year who hasn't Announced.."

"I'm not arguing that. My argument is... How many people lie, Tina? I mean.... You seriously think Dave Karofsky is a High placing Beta? Or that there isn't somebody in the world who hasn't lied about what they are? The Announcement Bill would ensure..."

"Honesty." Sam sat down at the table with a small grin, and Kurt grinned back, subtly raking his eyes over Sam's body. He was cute. If only he wasn’t such a stickler for all the rules.

"Lack of Privacy." He argued back, offering his plate of chips to Sam, who grabbed a couple.

"Rights based on a person's actual standing." Sam shot back, without any real venom.

"Complete segregation, and an archaic class system, in which Alphas would slowly gain more and more privileges whilst Omegas lost theirs."

Tina watched the back and forth with a small smile. "You two done?"

"Depends." Sam grinned, "Does Kurt accept that people deserve to know where they stand?"

"I..." Tina turned to her friend, but she could see him gearing up.

"Maybe Sam should realise that whilst I appreciate that, I also believe that people have a right to privacy, and that two people should be given the chance to fall in love, regardless of how they test." Kurt's voice turned a little cold.

"Well, Kurt should probably understand that some people want to know what it is they're getting into. Some people may be uncomfortable committing to a relationship if the odds say that they're sexually incompatible." Sam argued back, his tone turning from joking to serious.

"Enough!" Tina snapped, glaring at them both. "Sam, I know you're completely comfortable with your low Omega placing. Kurt, I know you don't want people to treat you differently because of however it is that you've placed. But this arguing? Has to stop. If you're into each other, go for it!"

The two boys paused and glanced at each other. Sam looked away first, and Kurt sighed. "He's never going to be completely comfortable until he knows exactly where everything would go."

"Guys..." Quinn quietly muttered as she approached the table, her gaze jumping around wildly. "You..."

"Quinn, not now." Kurt snapped, holding up a hand. "Sam, it's my business. And a loving couple would be able to adapt!"

"Kurt, you'll really want to..."

"So, if, for example, two people went out assuming that A would be on bottom, only it was discovered..." Sam was leaning forward, but was shoved back by Quinn's arm. There was a mild scuff going off over in the corner, but Kurt’s attention was focused on his own conversation. Fights were common place.

"Sam, I need to..." Quinn snapped, but Sam quickly cut her off.

"Quinn! What's your problem?"

"They recounted the votes on the Announcement Bill." Quinn's voice came out a little shriller than she intended, and suddenly Kurt was hyper aware of his surroundings. Puck was making his way over, but was also trying to drag Karofsky away from the Jacob Israel. Finn and Mike, looked up from the football table, and were making strange faces across the room at him.

"They... what?"

"Kurt... It passed. The law comes into effect retroactively, to this morning. People's placings are accessible online." Quinn's attention was becoming more explained all of a sudden, and Puck was at his side, dragging him away from the table. Tina was following quickly, and around the room, members of the Glee club were making their ways towards them.

But all he could feel was Puck's hot breath at his ear.

"You're a fucking high-placing Alpha?!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

"Okay guys, settle down." Mr. Shue tried valiantly, as the Glee Club chatted nervously, shooting strange looks at Kurt all the while. Kurt himself had separated himself from the group at large, only allowing Tina to stay with him. "Sectionals are coming up, and we need to look..."

****

"Mr Shue, I believe that this is not an opportune time to be talking about Sectionals, when our numbers are in such disarray." Rachel offered quietly, and Kurt almost didn't see her eyes jump to him. Almost.

****

Quinn nodded, standing up too. "As much as I loathe to say it, Rachel’s right. I mean, Kurt's..."

****

"I do not want to discuss this." Immediately half the room fell completely silent, dropping their heads in deference, only causing Kurt to get more angry. "For the love of ... You can disagree with me! Quinn, you can tell me that you need to discuss this. Sam, you can meet my eye!" He ranted, only making the two Omegas turn their heads completely away from him, until Tina grabbed Kurt’s hand, shaking her head softly. The anger fled quickly, and Kurt let himself be lead to his seat.

****

"Kurt, you've got to understand that... Your new found position has consequences." Mr Shue said, slowly, his voice level.

****

"Which is why I didn't want people to know!" Kurt snapped, instantly regretting it when Shue's eyes flicked away. "I'm still me, guys." He knew how ridiculous he sounded. An Alpha begging a group of Omegas to forgive him.

****

"Kurt..." Puck shook his head slowly, pulling his eyes up to look at Kurt. "Why did you let people treat you like you did?"

****

"Because I'm not a typical Alpha, Noah. I don't want to go out and make someone my love slave. I want ... romance." Kurt said, softly, smiling at his friend.

****

"I don't understand." Quinn muttered, darkly. "You're a high placing Alpha. You're literally the highest placing person in the room. By law, you can have multiple partners. Nobody is going to say no to you. You..."

****

"I don't want that Quinn!" Kurt stood up, quickly, turning to the group. “Just because I'm an... Alpha, doesn't mean anything else has changed."

****

"This is all very important," Shue drew attention back to himself, after he collected himself. "But there are other matters that need discussing if we refuse to talk to about Sectionals. I'm very upset that some of you have been announcing as a fake placing. Finn, Puck, Mike. Please announce yourselves truthfully, before the group find out some other way."

****

Finn blinked, looking side to side as if for escape. "I.... I'm not...."

****

"Finn." Kurt said softly, shaking his head. "We have to. It's the law." He stepped back to his seat, letting Tina take his hand, and rest her head on his shoulder.

****

"I.... I'm a Omega. High Placing though! Not..." Finn sounded a little desperate, his eyes jumping over all the Alphas in the room, as if they would attack him. Puck stepped in, taking the attention off Finn.

****

"Me too." Puck muttered, "Only not High Placing. But if any of you think you're gonna mess with the Puckasaurus, you've got another thing coming." He held his head up defiantly.

****

"Mike?" Mr Shue prompted after a brief silence.

****

"Low Placing Beta." Mike muttered. "It was just easier to say I was an Alpha on the team."

****

Silence reigned for several seconds, before Artie spoke up. "So... Kurt is the only other Alpha male in the group. Besides me?"

****

"What do we do now?" Tina asked, but no one could answer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt slammed his locker door shut with a resounding clang. Fourth girl today, proving exactly what he thought would happen.  “No! I’m sorry, but I’m not interested in girls.”

****

“Maybe you just haven’t found the right one yet.” The cheerio giggled, twisting her hair around her finger. “I can promise that I’m tighter than any....”

****

Kurt forced his attention wavered, as he caught a glimpse of a depressing sight. The jocks of the Glee Club were walking through the halls, but before where the Omegas would have parted, or Alpha’s would pay no attention, people instead shouted jeering remarks, getting dangerously close to breaking the law. “I have to go.” Kurt muttered, moving around the girl towards his friends.

****

“...ways thought you had a tight looking ass, Hudson! When you going to offer it up like a good Omega, huh?”

****

“Bet Puckerman’d look good in a collar!”

****

“Wanna see how far you can bend Chang!”

****

Kurt shook his head, his hand gripping at his side. How was he supposed to let this carry on?

****

Finn let out a sharp cry turning on a group of people. “What the.... You can’t do that! The law....”

****

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr Quarterback.”  One jock leered, as Finn rubbed his ass.

****

“ENOUGH.” Kurt’s voice drew silence from the audience for a moment, as he stalks forward. “Finn, are you okay?”

****

“I... Y-yeah, Kurt. They just...”

****

“Not here. Puck, you good? Mike?”

****

“Yes Sir.” Puck’s voice comes out soft. Mike nodded softly, though he looked heavily shaken.

****

“Good. We’re going to the choir room.” Kurt started walking, and Puck and Mike fell into line.

****

Finn didn’t though. “I have class.”

****

If anything the corridor somehow became more silent, and Kurt clenched his eyes shut. He had been so, fucking close. “Finn, I said we’re going to the choir room.” Kurt tried again, knowing that people were already making up their minds. Finn was the weak one. Finn was the one that they could pick out to be their new target.

****

“But dude, I have math, and you know....” Finn didn’t get much further as Kurt grabbed Finn by the scruff of the neck and started dragging him down the hall.

****

“I’m the Alpha here Finn, and you will do what I tell you, WHEN I tell you.” Kurt growled, ignoring the boy's cries of protest as he shoved him into the choir room, drawing the blinds behind him.

****

“DUDE! What’s your problem!” Finn rounded on Kurt, angrily.

****

“My problem? The fact that I’m the only credible Alpha here now, and the three heavy hitters of the group are Omegas.” Kurt sneered, feeling his anger on a knife tip. “Oh! Oh! Wait, how about... My Idiot of a brother can’t submit for three minutes to get him and his friends out of a potentially dangerous situation.”

****

“Kurt...” Puck said softly, but warningly, keeping his eyes down. At least Kurt knew where Puck had learnt the body language he’d taught him now.

****

“No, Wait. I’ve got a better one. How about the fact that the school thinks I have no control over you.”

****

“You don’t!”

****

“Then who does Finn? Because those guys out there aren’t going to be satisfied until you find an Alpha. So... Who? Artie? They’ll still fight him for you. You’re not talking to Rachel, and Santana and Britney aren’t looking for a polygamous relationships.”

****

“I dunno... Mercedes is a Beta. I can ask her.”

****

“They won’t accept it Finn. You’re an Omega. And in their eyes, that means you need an Alpha to put you in your place.” Kurt opens his mouth to continue, but is cut off by the door slamming closed behind him. Turning quickly, he only finds Puck stood there.

****

“Way to go, Alpha.” Puck sneered back, “You just managed to terrify Mike into running.”

 

****

* * *

 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tina offered quietly. She’d run into Mike just outside the Glee room, and seeing his panicked expression pulled him into an empty classroom.

****

“No.”

****

“Mike... You get used to it. And you’ll find someone you love, and bond with them... and all this will seem like a nightmare you had years ago.”

****

“Tina.... You don’t see how they’ve looked at me all day. Like I’m some kind of.... Object they can use.”

****

“I do.” Tina whispered, Fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “I’ve seen it for years.”

****

“How do you cope?”

****

“You just do, Mike.”

****

“I... You’re really strong, Tina.”

****

Tina smiled softly, holding Mike’s hand under the table. “You are too Mike. You just need time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So what’s your big plan now, Hummel.” Puck snapped again, rounding Kurt so he was stood next to Finn. “You gonna spank us?”

****

“No.” Kurt said, the anger draining from him fast. “Not if you don’t want that.”

****

Puck’s mouth flapped a few times, as he tried to work out what he wanted to say. “Hummel, I don’t understand.”

****

“First off, we’re still friends, so cut it out with the Hummel stuff.” Kurt said softly, gesturing to two seats. “Tomorrow will be the first day of new classes for us all. Alpha classes for me, and ... Well, yeah. So, I’m going to be honest now. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve spent my life learning how to pass as an Omega, so I wouldn’t have to deal with this stuff.”

****

“You were so angry Kurt....” Finn muttered, holding the back of his head.

****

“Because you were in danger. Look, I’m not saying I’ve always known about the three of you, but I had my ... doubts.  And when you stood up to defend me? Claim me as yours? I wanted to make sure you were just as safe as me.” Kurt finished lamely, sitting down opposite the two boys. “So, when you were in danger and you wouldn’t let me protect you... I lost it. Finn, those kids out there don’t care who you were. They care that they can have sex with the quarterback. Puck, there are guys out there that just want to put you in your place. And I don’t want anything to happen to you that you’ll regret.”

****

“So what? You expect me to be your bitch Hu--Kurt?” Puck muttered, his eyes dark.

****

“Maybe later, If that’s what you want. But right now, you need to keep your heads down and let people assume you’re mine.”

****

Puck glanced at Finn, and then back to Kurt. “I’m... I’m in. But I swear to god Hummel, you try and put anything near my ass, and I will rip your nuts off.”

****

“Me too.” Finn muttered quietly, eyes low.

****

“So we have an agreement.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for finding the time to come in today, Noah.” Miss Pillsbury smiled softly, “As liaison for Omegas within the school, it’s my job to make sure your adjustment in this difficult time is as seamless as possible.”

****

“Save the speech, Mrs P.” Puck shifted awkwardly in his seat, well aware of the wall of glass behind him, opening him up to the mockery of passing students. “What classes do I have to drop?”

****

“The only change we’re required to force you to make is Sociological Studies A to Sociological Studies O. But... some of your teachers have made suggestions...” She gently pushed a few pieces of paper across the table, and Puck picked them up getting more annoyed every sentence. “These classes would probably be more comfortable...”

****

“Hell no!” Puck snarled, slamming the paper down on the desk, and trying not to take a feeling of satisfaction from the fact that she jumped. “‘I’m not swapping metal work for home ec! Or dropping any of these other ones! I worked hard to get in those groups!”

****

“Puck, your classes are predominantly Alpha students. You could be in danger of losing points on your GPA if any of the Alphas take an interest in you.”

****

“Let them try! I’ll fuck them up if they even...”

****

“Watch your language!” Miss Pillsbury snapped, and puck gaped for a moment, before he slumping in his seat. They both took a moment to calm down. “Noah the most important thing right now is your safety.”

****

“What if I found someone to claim me?”

****

“What do you...”

****

“If I got an Alpha to agree to protect me?”

****

“That would definitely help, but...” Emma sighed gently, “Noah... Whilst that’s a valid attempt at safety, you should be careful that you don’t end up with an Alpha who is going to abuse you under the guise of protection.”

****

Puck laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m just an Omega, Mrs. P. My only chance is finding an Alpha and keeping my head down.”

****

Miss Pillsbury opened her mouth as if to argue, but paused and consider it from a different point of view. “You should find someone who means something to you.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

“Yo! Kurt!”

****

Kurt’s head jerked up, and he turned to find the source of the call, only to find himself awkwardly close to a football player. A cute one, but still a dangerous position to be in. “Can I help you?”

****

“Don’t be scared, bro.” The jock grinned, and it was so earnest that Kurt felt a small part of his panic evaporate.”We wanted to invite you out.”

****

“Out?” Kurt blinked, “Out where?”

****

“To a bar, obviously.”

****

“Now?” Kurt’s attention shot to the nearby entrance, “It’s still school hours.”

****

“Not now.” The jock grinned, leaning on the locker next to Kurt, oozing confidence. “Tonight. We’re planning on going to like, Scandals. If that’s good for you.”

****

“I still don’t understand...”

****

“We’re inviting you out to drink some alcohol, as a way of welcoming you into Alphadom.”

****

“I... Guess?” Kurt blinked, feeling thrown off balance by every bit of this. “Who’s coming?”

****

“Just, like, the football team.” The jock saw Kurt’s posture shift, and held up his hands placatingly. “Don’t worry, now that they all know where you placed, none of them are going to try to push you about, or force you to do anything.”

****

Kurt went to speak, to argue that the Football team were a bunch of inbred morons stuck in the dark ages. He was going to be polite about it though, because this jock had been nice to him. But the warning bell cut him off, and Kurt turned to grab his bag, but by the time he looked again, the Jock was gone to parts unknown. Pushing that aside, Kurt rushed down the hall towards his next class, slowing as he heard Finn’s panicked voice approaching.

****

“I... uh... Appreciate what you’re saying, but, I’m not looking for a....”

****

“Finn, we both know you won’t last long unbonded. Omegas have to follow commands, You must have felt so uncomfortable and awkward trying to be in charge.”

****

Kurt easily placed the second voice, gritting his teeth. Kitty Wilde. Next in line for the cheerleader throne.

****

“I mean... I guess?” Finn’s voice was getting more and more worried, “I’m not an idiot though! And I don’t need an Alpha.”

****

Kurt knew he had to step in quickly, and rounded the corner “Kitty. Don’t you have a nice rock somewhere you should be crawling under.”

****

“Look who it is. The bitch who never was.” Kitty smirked, her posture straightening slightly, as she tilted her head to the side as if looking at a new victim. “You’re really going to get into this on your first day?”

****

The ‘this’ she was referencing was another rule. Alphas had a set of rules about how they could approach an Omega. If another Alpha thought they were at fault, they could challenge them. The winner got to decide what happened next.

****

“Why not.” Kurt smirked back, “The classy fighting yes?”

****

“Of course, Lady.” Kitty cracked her neck, and shifted her position to a more comfortable.

****

“Lead on.” Kurt’s face shifted to a passive manner, and suddenly there was an almost electrified charge in the air, which made Finn take a step back. “So, how are you feeling about your Idol being an Omega, Kitty?”

****

“It’s all good, there’s nothing wrong with being an Omega.” Kitty said, her tone not matching the meaning. Kurt fought the urge to a glance over and check Finn was okay. Look away and you lost. “How’s Daddy Hummel? Was his ickle heart attack because he couldn’t deal with his mono-sexual son being an Alpha?”

****

“He’s quite well. It’s so pleasant of you to ask.” Kurt ground out, wracking his brain for the most hurtful counter he could think of. “Wait... Didn’t you date Ryder Lynn?”

****

“Where....”

****

“Before you got your letter. And you had that thing for Marley Rose.” Kurt nodded slowly, as it came to him. “That must have been good. Knowing where you were placing before you even got your letter. Low Alpha’s higher than low Beta.”

****

“Yes, my placement is well known around the school, unlike you who...”

****

“Yet, you dated Jake Puckerman too.”

****

Suddenly the sizzling tension in the air popped, as Kitty’s eyes widened, and her smirk twisted into a sneer. “How do you know that?”

****

“I know lots of things.” Kurt’s grin took on a victorious element. “Isn’t he a Mid to High Alpha? Which mean you were the bitch in the relationship for...”

****

Kurt didn’t finish, as Kitty snarled and leaped at him, arms outstretched. Finn grabbed her before she could get to Kurt however, altering her momentum so she collapsed.

****

“You lost, fair and square. Now keep your grubby little hands off me and mine, Kitty.” Kurt muttered, stepping forward. “And thanks. You just gave me a really good idea.”

********  
  


* * *

********

****

Kurt sighed, dropping his head against the headrest. “I don’t understand what I’ve done wrong. Kitty Wilde was verbally accosted a new Omega in the hallway, who stands as a good friend of mine. He showed no clear interest, at which point she began to insult his capacity to resist Alpha’s commands. I acted to protect him.”

****

“Nobody is disputing that, Kurt.” Emma said softly, smiling. “I, for one, am glad that you’re taking your new role as a protector seriously. However, this has been a time of great upheaval, and you might be not coping with this well.”

****

“Mmhm.” Kurt leaned forward, “Well, my placement was brought to the fore against my wishes, completely destroying my ability to have a romantic relationship outside of that system. I’m suddenly completely alone in protecting the glee club as the only unattached and viable Alpha. And, of course, we can’t forget the fact that the Football team has decided that they want to be friends with me again.”

****

“I think that that might be a positive thing Kurt. You could rejoin the football team, as the star kicker. As for the other things you mentioned... That’s simply part of living life as an Alpha. You protect your own.” Emma’s smile didn’t falter at all.

****

“I don’t know who is my own, Mrs. Pillsbury.”

****

“What does it feel like?”

****

“Like.... Finn and Puck and Mike need to be protected. Like, all the urges I’ve resisted for the past year are bubbling to the top, and I want to make them stay safe....”

****

“But....?”

****

“But not in any kind of sexual way. and that’s the only thing that’s changed. I’m still Mono-sexual. And... The things that I like are the same. I don’t want to start taking construction courses over my Home Economics. Or swap out my language courses. I don’t want to give up Glee Club, or act like... an Alpha.”

****

“Who says you have to?” Emma smiled softly, “This is your placing, and it’s a part of your life. But not all of it. The only thing I have to ask is that you move from Sociological Studies B to A.”

****

“Sure. Fine. Are we done? I need to find more Alpha’s we can trust to join Glee Club, and get Mr. Shue to start looking for another teacher.”

****

“I was thinking I could help with that problem.”

********  
  


* * *

********

****

It had been a very long day, when Kurt finally closed his locker door. He’d spent the whole day fending off Omegas who wanted a new status symbol, or lurking around the glee members who needed help.

****

He carefully checked everything over, smiling to himself when he caught sight of Tina and Mike laughing as they walked down the hall arm in arm. It wasn’t a common pairing. Both being closer to the Omega side of the spectrum. But seeing them together, no-one could argue that they were perfect together.

****

And on the plus side? It was a load off his mind to know that at least one of his three little issues was resolving itself.

****

“Hey, Hummel!” One of the football jocks threw a ball towards him, and Kurt scrambled to catch it before it hit him in the face. “You’re definitely coming tonight, yeah?”

****

“I’m still not sure. I’m not a part of your social circle.”

****

“Dude, trust me. You’ll know people.” The jock grinned, throwing an arm around Kurt.

****

“I don’t know your name!” Kurt laughed, as the two started walking. “I think that’s a good indicator.”

****

“Steve! I was one of the bench warmers when you joined the football team the first time.”

****

“The first time?”

****

“Yeah. We want you to join up again. You’re a good footballer, and now that the whole... Not announcing drama is cleared up, we can play properly.” Steve smirked, ruffling Kurt’s hair.

****

“I’ll ... Think about it, okay?” Kurt laughed, as he turned the corner. “I’ve got Glee Practice, but where should I meet you all?”

****

“So you’re definitely coming?”

****

“Yes! Fine!” Kurt’s face hurt from grinning, but he was having too much fun. For once it seemed like people wanted to hang out with him... for fun. Not to try and seduce the Omega-ey pants off him.

****

“Cool. And, I know about the whole.... guy thing. So we’ll pre-drink, and then hit Stallionz and Scandals.” Steve’s grin didn’t falter, so Kurt tried not to take offense at that.

****

“That sounds good. Here’s my phone number. Send me the address and stuff. Should I tell Finn?” Kurt grinned, writing his number quickly on a piece of paper.

****

“I... don’t think that’d be a good idea.” Steve’s smile dropped.

****

“Oh?”

****

“Finn and Puck aren’t really.... Comfortable in their new position yet, you know? It’d be a little awkward.” Steve said quickly, holding his hands up in surrender. “It’d be like ... What if one of the guys hit on Puck, and Puck gets into a fight, and he has to be publicly punished?”

****

Kurt wanted to argue, but the point made a lot of sense. “Okay.... Yeah.”

****

“Cool.” Steve grinned, “See you tonight.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kurt smoothed down the front of pants again. He wouldn’t say he’d dressed up really, if anything he felt a little causal, but if the strange looks the guy at the door was giving him were anything to go by, he’d done something wrong.

****

“Hey, Kurt! What’s with the... uh... Clothes.” Steve laughed as he jumped down the last few steps, shooing the door-guy away.

****

“Well, I thought that I’d put you all to shame if I didn’t wear them in public.” Kurt muttered, his mouth twisting down darkly, but could resist smiling back at Steve’s grin.

****

“Riiight, come on, you can borrow some of my stuff. My man’s got to dress the part.” Steve slapped Kurt on the back, and pulled him up the stairs a little. Kurt dropped his head a little to hide his blush. “Do you at least have normal boxers on?”

****

“I’m not answering that!” Kurt laughed, shoving Steve a little. “So you think you can make me one of the guys? Come on. Alpha-fy me.”

****

“We’re planning on.” Steve smirked, throwing the door open to his room. “Bed, whilst I look for stuff.”

****

“You trying to get me into Bed, Steve?” Kurt joked, “I thought you said no one would try and push me around.”

****

“Well, other than me.” Steve grinned, throwing a plaid shirt at Kurt. “Now let me look for jeans.”

****

It took a good ten minutes, and when they were done, Kurt felt a little ridiculous. This was... so... not him. But Steve grinned, and steered him out of the room, and down into the den where it felt like half the football team were drinking. From there, it quickly descends into alcohol, and music, and laughter, and as much as Kurt tried not to, Flirting. By the time they were leaving, Kurt felt completely at ease in the group.

****

* * *

****

Stallionz was one of the more specifically catering bars in Lima. It was the staging place for a group of male, and only male, strippers. The clientele was mainly Alpha males, so Kurt, in avoiding presenting, had never seen the interior before. It was all dark reds and black, with a main stage in the centre, where a scarily  flexible man was using the pole to all of his advantages. Kurt barely noticed this however, his attention torn between the myriad of flashing lights, and steve’s warm hand on his lower back. They were escorted into another room, with a huge table, and a circular bench surrounding three quarters of the table.

****

“Get you a drink?” Steve asked, pushing Kurt down onto the seat when he hesitated.

****

“Diet pepsi.” Kurt grinned, making himself more comfortable in his seat.

****

“They have coke you know? The proper stuff.”

****

“I know. I just prefer Pepsi.”

****

“Freak.” Steve laughed, ruffling Kurt’s hair. Kurt squawked, batting the hand away.

****

“So, Kurt!” Wes, one of the more obviously friendly jocks, turned to look at Kurt. ”When do we get our star kicker back?”

****

The question had been asked by several people, but rather than annoy him, it only served to make Kurt feel wanted. “I’m not sure, I’m heavily committed to the Glee club.” He answered, smiling warmly.

****

“Dude, I know you like having all those Omegas close at hand but real men play sports.”

****

“Real men?”

****

“Yeah, Y’know, Alphas.” Collin chimed in from across the table. “I mean the whole language classes and ‘Home Ec.’ Thing,” His voice conveyed his opinions on those classes, “They threw us off, but now you’ve announced, you should get into the proper stuff.”

****

“Proper Stuff?” Kurt repeated, his tone dead.

****

“Y’know, Football, Partying... Construction or something.” Wes laughed, “We gotta get you looking good if you’re going to be one of us.”

****

“Guys, lay off.” Steve joked, as he slipped into the booth, forcing Kurt further in, so he could sit on the end. Already, Kurt started to feel a tad uncomfortable with a football player on either side. More so because Wes was now directly next to him, and had thrown an arm around him.

****

“Hey, Kurt. Didn’t mean to offend you, y’know? I mean, I guess it’s kinda cool that you’re into that stuff. It’s like.... a challenge.” Wes said quietly, leaning in. “I mean, we just assumed you’d want to start being the real you.”

****

“I am the real me...” Kurt muttered, but felt his heart catch. Because he wasn’t right now. He was wearing someone elses clothes (literally), with people who weren’t even his friends. But he was comfortable too. How much of that was because of Steve though?

****

“Hey, Kurt.” Steve grinned, smacking Wes’s hand off Kurt’s shoulder, and leaning in. “We got some entertainment coming in, okay?”

****

“Entertainment?” Kurt’s eyes jumped up from the table in front of him, and his brow furrowed. “You mean Strippers?”

****

“Kinda,” Steve smirked, before leaning in so close that his breath was deafening on the shell of Kurt’s ear. “Don’t worry, all of it’s legal, and pretty vanilla. Not throwing you in at the deep end. Just enjoy yourself.”

****

“...’kay.” Kurt finally said, rolling his eyes. “Whatever.”

****

“Here comes the first one!” Collins laughed, grabbing the jock next to him. “Nice.”

****

Kurt had to agree with the assessment from a purely aesthetical point of view. The long legs, leading up under a pair of silky blue shorts. Arms that were lightly muscled, that hinted at the attractiveness of the body hidden underneath the basketball vest. The smile was closer to a smirk, and the eyes were heavily lidded. Kurt devoured the boy with his eyes, as he ascended onto the table, began to dance, and could feel the telltale sensation of an erection stirring in his pants.

****

At least he knew why the table was so big now.

****

“What do you think?” Steve’s voice whispered in his ear, and Kurt was suddenly aware that the boy hadn’t moved from his previous distance. “Nice?”

****

“Y-yeah... I guess.” Kurt shuffled, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

****

“Dude, your woody speaks for itself,” Steve laughed, as he moved away, and a few of the guys shot Kurt’s smirks in between eyeing up the dancer, who was starting to sweat. “Here, I got you some small bills.” Steve grinned, handing Kurt a wad of cash. “You should tip well, y’know.”

****

“I can’t take your money.” Kurt said quickly trying to hand the money back.

****

“Dude, you haven’t paid for a single drink all night.” Wes grinned, crooking his finger at the dancer. “You can take some singles.”

****

“... I guess,” Kurt shuffled uncomfortably as the dancer drew closer over the table.

****

Steve leaned in again, and Kurt tried not to twitch away from the breath in his ear. “Dude, don’t fuck up here. This is how rumors start.”

****

Kurt tried not to frown, catching the meaning. This was a test. Would he act like an Omega still? Or a beta? Well, fuck them. He is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and he will out Alpha them all. “Come here,” His voice is lower than he expected, and the dancer’s eyes get a bit wider as he dips down. Kurt holds the notes tight against the palm of his hands, and as he raises his arm, pushes the vest a little, smirking as Wes and Steve let out tiny little hisses at the sight afforded, before he twists the movement, and suddenly his hand is pushing the shorts down a little,and finding its way between what looks to be the tightest Jockstrap in the world, and the guys body.

****

Throughout is all, Kurt’s eyes are locked on the other boys, who looks like he’s about to hyperventilate. “Shaved. Nice.” Kurt muttered, his smirk growing, as he slowly extracted his hand without the bills that were firmly placed in the band of the jockstrap, but resting over the top. With a gentle hand, Kurt pulled at one side of the boys hips, turning the boy and putting him on a trajectory to the other side of the table.

****

“Nice.” Steve murmured, watching the ass as it moved away. “Good work, Hummel.”

****

Kurt twisted a little to look at Steve, “You enjoy that a bit too much Stevie?” He asked innocently, glancing down. “Anyone’d think you wanted that kind of attention.”

****

“He got you good, Stevie.” Wes laughed, leaning over and picking up the nickname. Steve punched his friend on the shoulder, and shoulder bumped Kurt hard enough that he collapsed into Wes. For a moment, he thought he’d blown it. He caught Steve’s eye though, and Steve winked though, and gave a small smile, before he threw an arm around Kurt.

****

The strippers started to rotate quicker, and Kurt was forced to actually get his own money after a while. Everything was great, as people ribbed fun at each other, or were captivated by the Omega dancing for them. Each seemed to have a theme, that Kurt was guessing was Sports. Bit weird for a group of Jocks, but whatever they liked.

****

“Dude, you were totally eyefucking that ginger!” Collins shouted at Wes, whose face went a little red. “Do I gotta be worried man?”

****

“Like I’d want anything to do with your skinny ass man!” Wes shouted back throwing an ice cube from his drink across the table, catching his giggling friend even as he ducked.

****

Kurt opened his mouth to join in the joking, only to be cut short by the booth darkening dramatically. It was so dark he couldn’t see a thing around him, until the centre of the stage was suddenly hit by a dazzling amount of spot lights. “What’s going on?”

****

“Main event. The dancer can’t see us, but we can see him.” Wes grinned, rubbing his hands. “You’ll enjoy this.”

****

“Like I hated the last ones?” Kurt snorted, leaning back, crossing his arms. “Just don’t hit me when you go off early.”

****

“You’d be fucking honored if I...”

****

“Guys, shush.” Steve snapped, leaning in.

****

The footsteps echoed on the wooden floor, and a foot entered the very furthest spot that could be lit up. Another quickly joined it, and the figure was finally revealed into the light. Kurt smirked as he raked his eyes up from the shoes, up the tight football pants,that were unlaced enough to reveal everything above the root of a rather impressive looking dick. The smirk only grew as Kurt took in the fact that the pants and the Jersey were the McKinley uniform colors. The figure was already shifting, and Kurt lowered his hand to adjust himself at the sight of the hot ass in front of him. The red of the Jersey was broken sharply by the name, and Kurt could help but snort as he took in the number 3. His old jersey number. Obviously, this had been planned out in advance somewhat.

****

And then everything went to shit, as Kurt took in the back of the (dyed) blonde hair.

****

Steve leaned in again to whisper. “We’re lucky, he’s usually busy on night’s we come in. I mean, we get him during the day though so it’s cool. And we booked him specially.”

****

Kurt shook his head mutely, as he watched the hem of the jersey being lifted by fingers that Kurt knows to have calluses from the guitar playing.

****

“Best bit is, we don’t have to follow the normal rules with him. He’s already ours, so we can tell him to drop by mine later. Want me to?”

****

“I... I don’t...” Kurt shook his head, suddenly aware of how heavy it felt. “He isn’t...”

****

“Dude! Over here.” Steve shouted out, and Kurt watched the figure swivel. Unable to connect what he was seeing with what he knew.

****

“Steve don’t.” Kurt sharply pushes the boy, and that is Kurt’s downfall. His voice was a little too loud. A little too recognisable.

****

Because Sam Evans flinches, and locks his eyes on where Kurt is sat.

****

“Dude, that hurt.” Steve whined, but grinned. “I should take the private dance for myself.”

****

“Pri... No way!” Kurt tried to stand up, but the table was in the way. “I’m not...”

****

“Dude, calm down. It’s his job.” Wes laughed, grabbing Kurt’s shoulders and forcing him back into the seat. “And why’ve you stopped dancing!”

****

Sam seemed to jolt back to life at that, forcing a smile as he pushed himself back into sexually provocative dance moves, careful not to look where Kurt was.

****

“What do you mean, he yours?”

****

“Ours.” Steve repeated. “Like, the football teams. We let him stay on the team, if he was the teams Omega. And little Sammy wanted to be popular.”

****

“I don’t... He agreed to that?”

****

“Well, yeah. It isn’t rapey, right Sammy.”

****

“Y-yeah.” Sam said quietly, careful not to stop moving. “I’m good with it.”

****

Kurt looked between the two of them, and grit his teeth. “Can I talk to him alone, then?”

****

“Dude, seriously can’t wait for the private dance?” Steve laughed, “Fine, fine! That door over there. Sammy, go with him.”

****

“Yes, sir.” Sam said quietly, stepping off the table quickly, righting his clothes.

****

Kurt mutely stood up and followed Sam, clenching his fists to stop himself grabbing the Beta and dragging him away. The private room was a lot quieter, and lighting controls were on the wall next to the door, with a comfortable couch, that Sam was already standing next to.

****

“No! Sam, don’t even think about taking your clothes off right now.” Kurt snapped, refusing to move from the door, after he closed it.  “How could you... I don’t know where to start.”

****

“Kurt, please don’t... I need this job. My parents...” Sam shook his head softly.

****

“Do they know?”

****

“Kurt...”

****

“Do. They. Know?”

****

“They think I work at the Dairy Queen.” Sam said quietly.

****

“You’re going to tell them, or you’re going to quit.” Kurt said, his voice sure. “I know you had issues with money recently, but you’re aware that I know that your parents have managed to get themselves back on their feet and have a house.”

****

“The money isn’t for the house, I use it to make sure my little brother and sister are well look after.” Sam snapped back, his hands tensing.

****

Kurt gritted his teeth, “Sam, that’s not your place.”

****

“I know. Omega’s shouldn’t have jobs. Hell, this is the only one I could get.”

****

“That’s not what I mean and you know it!”

****

“Kurt, I want to work. I want to help my family, and this is the only job.”

****

“I.... I want you to be safe, Sam.”

****

“I’m safest here. There are laws in place, and surveillance. The building is run by an Omega.”

****

Kurt sighed, running his finger through his hair. “I ... Can we put this aside, to talk about the more important thing?”

****

“No.” Sam muttered, turning his back on Kurt. “I’m not discussing this.”

****

“Sam.... You’re an amazing guy. You shouldn’t let them tell you what to do.”

****

“Kurt, I’m a low placing Omega. This is what I’m supposed to be like. And... it’s the only way I can stay on the team, unless someone claims me. And they’re not big on that idea.”

****

Kurt blinked, and he moved  to stand behind Sam. “Sam, if you’re uncomfortable with it, It’s not what it’s supposed to be like. You should be happy in your relationship.”

****

“It isn’t a relationship.” Sam laughed humorously, turning to face Kurt. “I let them fuck me, and I get to play the game I love.”

****

Kurt’s patient snapped, and he grabbed Sam’s shoulders. The tension in the air skyrocketed, as Kurt pushed as much of his Alpha control into his words as possible. “You will stop letting them fuck you, and you will talk to Emma Pillsbury about the abuse they’ve inflicted on you.”

****

Sam’s eyes fight to meet Kurt’s for a moment, before they drop to the floor. “Yes, sir.” He whispered, before he suddenly shook his head and looked up. He still couldn’t meet Kurt’s eyes, so looked slightly off centre. “At least they only use my body after they let me choose, ‘sir.’” His voice dripped with sarcasm, as he started toward the door.

****

“Sam, please....” Kurt grabbed Sam’s hand stopping him. “I just... I didn’t mean to. But they’re sexually abusing you, and you’re letting them, and I don’t understand.”

****

“You’ve been living outside of this Kurt.”

****

“They all thought...”

****

“But they couldn’t prove you were an omega. And any legal forms you signed? You had to put Alpha, not Omega. It all looks so cushiony from the outside, but it sucks to be an Omega, more so if you’re not claimed. I can’t get a good job, in case I get bonded and my Alpha tells me I can’t work there. I could be kicked off the football team, if me being there is ‘disruptive’. We’re told in Socio that our place is to make Alphas happy, and that our needs come second.” Sam had slowly moved to collapse on the couch. “Sometimes It’s easier to go along with that Kurt. I’m hot. I can use that to my advantage. Let them use my body, so I can do what I want.”

****

“Can’t you be claimed?”

****

Sam snorted, looking at Kurt like he was crazy. “No. I can’t just pick someone like that. I have to trust them implicitly. I wouldn’t lose that last little bit of defence to a stranger. I mean.... there’s the temporary stuff, and I’d try that with a friend, but... At least then you have the opportunity to back out.”

****

“Well have you ever tried?”

****

“I spent half the year trying to find out your placement so I could ask you.” Sam rolled his eyes. “I thought that you were a good guy.”

****

“I am!” Kurt insisted, sitting next to Sam. “I’d... I’m new to all of this Sam, I don’t understand a lot. But I can promise that I’d never force you to do something dangerous. I only want to help.”

****

Sam scrutinised Kurt for a moment, before glancing down. “If.... I know how your placement would work, Kurt. You’d never find happiness with one Omega. What if I didn’t get along with the other?”

****

“We,” Kurt stressed the word, “would find someone we both liked.”

****

“I’m not.... What would this be? A claiming of convenience?” Sam looked lost, and Kurt needed to be honest.

****

“For now, yes. I don’t trust myself to be able to go into anything more. I don’t know a lot about my position, and I don’t want sex without... Romance.”

****

“Romance?”

****

“Yeah. I like you Sam. You’re annoyingly opinionated, borderline self destructive with your self image, and strangely obsessed with a sport that involves you being tackled. But you’re my friend and.... I don’t want to sound presumptuous, but I feel like you’re mine. It’s every fiber in my body right now that wants to go out there and rip Steve’s face off.”

****

Sam blinked owlishly, “So you don’t want to screw me.”

****

“That’s a conversation for a later day.” Kurt blushed, shifting. “I’m never changing my opinions though, Sam. And I never want you to change yours. I think that despite our placements, we should all be allowed to be what we are, and enjoy what we want. You’re free to disagree. And if we find something we can’t reconcile, we can dissolve the claiming. You always have an out.”

****

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Sam muttered darkly. “Both of us need to dissolve the claiming.”

****

“I would for my friend.” Kurt said softly.

****

“I... I agree though. I mean.... Society might think differently, but.... I like football. It’s an Alpha’s field, but I love it.”

****

“I love Foreign Languages, and sewing.” Kurt replied, smiling a little, “I come across as a bigger Omega than you, honestly.”

****

“I... Agree.” Sam said, meeting Kurt’s eye. “Temporarily. But, yeah.”

****

Kurt grinned, and offered his hand to Sam. Sam took it, and the two of them stood up slowly. Already something had seemed to change, when Sam finally met Kurt’s eyes. “I would like to tell the owner that you’ve been claimed, and that I’m uncomfortable with you serving those Jocks. Do you agree, and do you want to come with me?”

****

Sam grinned widely, at the use of questions. Even Kurt knew how that worked. Phrasing things as questions completely took out any element of it being a command. “I’d be okay with that.” Sam agreed.

****

“I’d also like to instate a rule, that nothing I say be counted as a command unless I’m holding your hand. This would mean that you’d have the ability to deny my commands by refusing to take my hand. Do you agree?”

****

Sam gaped for a moment, “Kurt, that isn’t how it works....”

****

“Will the rule not stick?”

****

“It would, but... You’d lose control over me. Alpha’s don’t do that!”

****

“I’m not a normal Alpha, Sam. Do you agree to the new rule?”

****

“.... Yeah.” Sam shook his head slowly in disbelief, and then let go of Kurt’s hand. Kurt let go a second later and there hands dropped to their side.

****

“Okay, quick test. I’m gonna command you to do something, and really try not to do it?” Kurt grinned, as Sam nodded. “Jump on one leg, whilst chanting that I have the most amazing wardrobe ever.”

****

Sam grinned, “Gee, I already did that today sir, can we not?”

****

“You’re being sarcastic already? Whatever did I sign up for.” Kurt rolled his eyes but grinned. “Now can we test with the hand?”

****

“Sure.” Sam offered his hand, with a moment of hesitation on both side before Kurt took it.

****

“Do you remember that the point of this exercise is to not do what I command?” kurt stumbled a little over the phrasing as he tried to make his sentence a question.

****

“Yes.” Sam smiled softly and nodded.

****

“Tell me if you dye your hair.”

****

Sam paused, his face contorting for a moment, before he answered. “I use lemon juice to alter the color.”

****

Kurt nodded and let go of Sam’s hand. “Kind of guessed from the show out there, but yeah. You can still fight a little.”

****

“I didn’t really want to though.” Sam mused, cocking his head.

****

“Is that a bad thing?”

****

“Not really. Just means when we get to whatever kinky thing it is you don’t want to tell me about sex, I’ll probably be good with it.” Sam smirked, nudging Kurt before he froze. “How do you want me to be...?”

****

“Huh?”

****

“Do you want me to be formal? Call you Sir? Not speak at all?”

****

“No! Be yourself Sam. That’s the person I’m friends with.” Kurt shook his head. “Now come on.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

“Dude, you weren’t in there long.” Steve’s voice hit Kurt as soon as he stepped out. “Was he bad or something.”

****

“Not at all.“ Kurt replied, his voice sickly sweet. “We came to an understanding.”

****

“Cool, well, let’s get back to...”

****

“You know, you’ve been pushing me around a lot tonight.” Kurt cut him off, “I was letting it go because you were cute, but then you had to go ahead and do this.”

****

“Did what?

****

“Admitted to coercing my friend into sex. Embarrassing him, and me...”

****

“Dude, he’s just an Omega” Steve laughed, moving closer to the pair at the door.

****

“Wrong.” Kurt felt his lips curling into a snarl, as he stepped until he was directly between the Alpha and Sam. “He’s MY Omega.”

****

“You claimed him?” Wes’s voice came from somewhere in the background, but Kurt’s attention was focused on the look of fury that overtook Steve’s face for a moment.

****

“Yes.” Kurt smirked, “Problem?”

****

“Well, I hope Sammy...”

****

“Don’t call him that.

****

“Fine, Sam. I hope Sam has a new hobby to take up, because the team has come to the decision that his inclusion on the team is a little distracting.”

****

“That won’t be necessary,” Kurt’s smirk grew wider, and his eyes lit up in victory. “See, You’ve been right all night. As an Alpha, I have certain responsibilities. So, tomorrow, I’ll be joining the football team, which means my Omega will also be allowed to stay with me.”

****

A hush fell for a moment, with Steve gaping at Kurt, before his face turned a blotchy red in rage. And he drew his fist back, Kurt side stepped him easily, grabbing the arm, and kicking him squarely in the shin, yanking him forward and forcing him to fall heavily to the floor.

****

“That wasn’t smart, Dude.” Sam grinned, “They watch the rooms for violence.

****

As if on cue, a bunch of burly looking guards, slammed the door open. Followed closely by a smaller man. “Sam, are you okay?”

****

“Y-yeah. My ...Friend, Kurt, claimed me. And these guys took offence. Kurt was just trying to defend me.”

****

“Okay,” The small man said softly, turning to the football players. “You’re all permanently banned from this establishment, and I’ll send an announcement out to other clubs about this. Kurt, we’re glad you were here to defend your Omega, but we will have to ask you to leave for the night.”

****

“I understand.” Kurt nodded respectfully towards the man he assumed to be the owner. “Sam? Call me later, please?”

****

“Okay.” Sam smiled softly, and gently took kurt’s hand. “I’ll call you after my shift ends.”

****

“Good. And as his Alpha, I’d appreciate it if Sam didn’t take bookings from McKinley High students from now on, without someone here to make sure he’s safe.” Kurt waited for his request to be acknowledged, before turning on his heels and allowing himself to be escorted out of the building.

****

* * *

********

****

“Coach Bieste?” Kurt politely knocked on the open door. “Can I come in?”

****

“Sure, Pumpkin.” Bieste smiled warmly, gesturing to a chair, “I haven’t seen you in a while, what’s up?”

****

“I wanted to talk to you about the football team.” Kurt nodded he sat down in the offered chair.

****

“They causing you trouble?”

****

“Not yet,” Kurt laughed, “I recently did something that may cause it however. I claimed Sam Evans.”

****

“Congratulations.” Bieste smiled warmly, covering his hand with her own. “He’s a good kid.”

****

“He is. But this is going to be a challenge, since the football team has up until this point had an agreement with Sam. He was allowed to stay on the football team, on the provisions that he allows them to use his body.

****

“What!?”Bieste exploded out of her seat, and Kurt flinched away, “I’m going to cut them all from the team!”

****

“Whilst I would appreciate that, the school would not. The real issue is, that as an Omegam the team could have Sam removed for being a distraction.”

****

“There are rules like that.” Bieste muttered, disdain obvious in her voice. “But what do you intend to do about it?”

****

“Join the team. As long as I’m here, and he’s claimed, those rules don’t apply, or so I understand.”

****

“Sweetie, I can’t just give you a position on the team.”

****

“What if I tried out, “Kurt leaned forward conspiratorially, “If I’m good enough, put me in as a substitute.”

****

Bieste looked Kurt over, a small smile playing across her face. “Well, a tryout is only fair I suppose...”

********

********

* * *

********

“Dude, you know, you’ll get slushied for wearing that jacket right?” Puck smirked as he dropped into step with Kurt.

****

“Why? Can’t members of the football team do that now?”Kurt grinned back.

****

“Congrats dude, moving on up!” Puck laughed, the two walked  I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.”

****

“Can I go first?” Kurt grinned, clapping his hands. “Now, I’ve bonded to Sam, but I think that the Glee Club in general could do with some new blood. So, would you come with me to speak to Jake? He’s a good dancer, and he’ll bring Marley and Ryder with him.”

****

“Oh... Right, yeah.” Puck frowned, “You and Sam?”

****

“It was a big thing, you know how the footballers are.” Kurt shook his hand dismissively. “It was the only good option.”

****

“I was... Never mind, Good for you.” Puck said, nodding. “You know what? I’ll talk to Jake, you go play with Blondie.”

****

“Is everything okay?” Kurt asked, stopping. Puck didn’t though, just shrugging as he stormed off ahead.

****

* * *

********

****

“Okay, Kurt. This is a quick class to get you as up to date as possible before you join Sociological Studies A. I’ll ask a few questions, and answer to the best of you ability. First, what is the primary difference between the three classes?”

****

“Alpha’s vocal harmonics give them an enhanced abilities to control those of a lower placing. Omega’s are easily affected by the aforementioned abilities. Betas are a mixture of the two.”

****

“Good. And what happens in the process of Claiming.”

****

“The bond has to be mutually agreed upon, and can only be exited by both parties agreeing. An Omega will lose any internal defences to their partners command, but also be defended against anyone elses commands.”

****

“Okay. What is the correct manner of copulation between an Alpha and an Omega.”

****

“I.... I’m sorry?”

****

“How should an Alpha and Omega have sex.”

****

“However they like?”

****

“Be more specific.”

****

“I think as long as both parties consent, and are safe, it’s up to them. I’m uncomfortable with this question.”

****

“Surely you understand that an Omega has to be submissive to an Alpha.”

****

“Yes, of course, but submissiveness is different to each person.”

****

“Interesting.”

********

********

* * *

********

Kurt had thought it was all over now. Jake Puckerman had happily joined the Glee club, and the swell in numbers had allowed the group to start looking after one another in the hallways. Mercedes had been known to drag Finn out of dangerous situations by his ear, and Puck was happy to hang out with his bro.

****

The only bad thing was the adjustment. Kurt had spent the first ten minutes of his home ec. class alone at the table, before the Glee clubbers in the room realised that his regular table partners had moved away from him. The teacher said he made them uncomfortable, and that he was welcome to sit with his Glee Club friends.

****

And Sociological Studies A was hell on earth. Every other word out of the teachers mouth seemed to further insist that the Alphas had the right to do what they wanted. That the most important person in their relationships are themselves, and that they should get the best jobs. He made Omegas and even Betas sound like accessories, or tools.

****

But overall, Kurt settled into his new role pretty well.

****

Until he walked into the changing room, and caught sight of it.

****

“We know he’s not really your Alpha, Sammy. Look at you. You haven’t been fucked in weeks have you.”

****

“I.... I don’t...”

****

“Stand up.”

****

“N-no!”

****

“What the Hell is going on here?!” Kurt shouted, shoving Wes and Collin aside, to see Sam sprawled on his back, holding the side of his face. Steve was stood above him, his clothes impeccable, smirking. “Sam, are you...”

****

“He’s fine. No thanks to you. It’s strange that you weren’t here for him.” Steve practically spat, turning on Kurt. “I’m starting to think you exist to get in my way, Hummel.”

****

“You know, getting that angry isn’t a good look for you.” Kurt said, taking a small step forward. “I guess this means our budding friendship is over?”

****

“Let’s check. You steal my bitch, get in the way at every turn... Yeah. It’s over.” Steve smirked, taking a step forward, and giving Kurt a shove. “So, what? You not planning on using him? Cause that’s wasteful Hummel.”

****

“What I choose to do with Sam is my own business.” Kurt said coldly, pulling himself to his full height. “Now go away.”

****

“You know... I wonder if they got it wrong. You sure you’re not an Omega in there really?” Steve laughed, “That’d explain why you’re not doing anything with Sammy. Maybe you want him to be fucking you.”

****

“Call him that again, and I break your face.”

****

“See? He didn’t deny it.”

****

Sam had finally made his way to his feet, and was shifting around closer to Kurt. “Guys, Kurt’s my Alpha now. And I’m good with that.”

****

“You’re ‘good’ with it? Not Happy?” Wes smirked, crossing his arms. “Damn, Fairy. You’re not doing a good job with this at all.”

****

“The Greek Ball is coming up, Hummel.” Steve smirked, “So, here’s a new one for you. I challenge you to step up and prove you’re Sam’s true Alpha.”

****

“I am!” Kurt snarled back, feeling like his body was electrified.

****

“Prove it!”

****

“I will!”

****

Suddenly, the moment broke, and Steve stepped back looking satisfied. “Good luck with that. I’ll see you both at the Greek Ball.”

****

Kurt watched as the group left, until he was left alone with Sam, who was looking at Kurt like he’d kicked a puppy.

****

“What just happened?”

****  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

“And this little war council is drawn to order.” Kurt nodded to himself, and he fiddled with the corner of the chair. “The topic being the Greek Ball, and what the hell is going on with Steve.”

****

“I thought you said there’d be cookies.” Finn whined, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s nine AM on a Saturday. I shouldn’t be awake...”

****

“I’ll serve food when it’s all over.” Kurt cut off the whining quickly.

****

“I ... I could do that?” Sam offered quietly, from the arm of Kurt’s arm chair. There had been barely enough seating for everyone.  Puck, Finn and Jake Puckerman were on one couch, with Ryder and Marley sat on either side of Jake’s legs on the floor. Santana and Rachel were on the other smaller couch.

****

Kurt turned, a soft smile. “Do you want to?”

****

“Yeah, I want to help.” Sam smiled back, knocking his shoulder gently against Kurt’s shoulder.

****

“We’ll do it together, okay?” Kurt grinned.

****

“Wait, he _likes_ to cook?“ Jake asked Puck quietly. “Like... Ryder has to get told to do it, and I’m not allowed near the oven. “

****

“Yeah, Hummel’s a bit of a freak.” Puck muttered back, pretending that he was unaware of Kurt being able to hear him.

****

Kurt let it slide however, and with a small cough, drew attention back to himself. “I’m, as most of you know, very new to the whole Alpha thing. I don’t know how everything works yet, but on Friday, something weird happened.”

****

“Steve challenged Kurt for dominance over me.” Sam cut in, “Low enough placing Omegas can have multiple Alphas, so long as both Alphas agree to share.”

****

“I think I read about this. Did he give you a challenge?” Rachel offered, studying him like a science project. “He needs to challenge you, and if he wins he can take Sam away properly.”

****

“I don’t know Rachel! I didn’t know that this was a thing until just now... I...” Kurt sighed, “He said something about the Greek Ball. Proving I’m Sam’s Alpha.”

****

“Ouch,” Santana hissed, “That’s going to be hard.”

****

“Why?” Anger bloomed in his chest, only to be cut short, when Sam gently reached down and took his hand.”

****

“It’s very ambiguous.” Rachel’s voice came placatingly. “There’s no clear cut definition.”

****

“It’s Sam you have to convince.” Marley spoke up, wincing violently when the attention of the room swung towards her. “I-I-I, Uh, She...” Her eyes widened, and her breathing seemed to stop, until Jake leaned down to rub at her back.

****

“Come on sweetie,” Jake whispered gently, “You can do it.”

****

“T-the Omega ends up p-picking the Alpha who best accomplishes the Challenge.” Marley said quietly, staring at the floor, and holding Ryder’s hand as though someone would drag her away at any moment. “But it’s different for each person...”

****

“So, the question is... What does Sam want from you.” Santana said, her tone bored, as she stared the blonde boy down.

****

“I... Uh, this is...” Sam shifted uncomfortably.

****

“Hey. Hey, look at me.” Kurt said gently, offering his hand. “I can tell you to do it. Command you to tell the truth. Then it wouldn’t matter what you said.”

****

Sam glanced at the hand, and then smiled gratefully at Kurt, before he took it again.

****

“Okay.” Kurt said softly, “You’re going to tell the absolute and total truth, Yes?

****

“Yeah,” Sam muttered quietly, averting his eyes.

****

“Who Claimed you?”

****

“You, sir.”

****

“And are you glad I did?”

****

“Yes sir.”  

****

Krut could hear that Sam wasn’t telling the truth, and frowned. “Are you happy?”

****

“.... No, Sir.”

****

Kurt blinked, and tried not to feel too hurt and offended. “Why aren’t you happy?”

****

“I’m happier!” Sam insisted, “It’s better, but I’m not... I can’t...”

****

“I can only help if you tell me what I’m doing wrong.” Kurt offered, gently, running his thumb over the back of Sam’s knuckles. “I’m not going to be angry.

****

“This, just isn’t what I expected what I would have when I was Claimed.”

****

“What did you expect?”

****

“Stuff.”

****

“Sam you’re supposed to answer honestly, and completely. If you don’t, I’ll have to punish you.”

****

Sam shivered, before he turned back to Kurt, a small blush forming. “That. Things like Punishment, and giving up control and... I dunno stuff.”

****

“Is that all?” Kurt said, keeping the tone of disappointment from his voice. Did he do the right thing saving Sam from the Jocks? From the sound of it, he had been enjoying himself.

****

“No, I wanted a friend. Someone who would listen to talk to me, and talk to me.”

****

“Sound obvious to me, Hummel.” Santana smirked, and Kurt was suddenly aware of the group around them. “Trouty Mouth wants a boyfriend.”

****

Kurt could tell that she was right, by the way Sam let go of Kurt’s hand quickly, looking at the carpet as though it was the most interesting thing in the room. “Sam? You’re a great guy, but barely know you...” Kurt gently leaned in closer, putting his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I’d like to get to know you though.”

****

“Yeah, well this was sickly sweet,” Santana almost jumped out of her seat. “I’ve got stuff to do, so peace out.”

****

“Whilst I disagree with Santana's sarcastic remark,” Rachel stood up with a little more regret. “I have things that’ll require my attention, too.”

****

“You’re not making cookies are you,” Finn muttered, as though Kurt had committed a grievous offence. “I’m going back to sleep.”

****

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn, but stood up to show people to the door, and to help Marley retrieve her coat. Before he could return to the living room, Jake pulled him away into another corridor. “Look, you’re a good guy Kurt, but I think your friends are overestimating you here.” He grabbed a piece of paper from next to the phone, and jotted down a number. “Guys and Girls are different in everything, so if you have any questions, just ring okay? You don’t have to ask Puck to bring me somewhere, just ring.”

****

Kurt felt as though he should be offended, but the genuine worry in Jake’s eyes made it difficult. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

****

“Marley wanted me to pass on some advice too. Whatever Sam says, don’t be surprised, upset or grossed out. He’s going to be really open with you, and if you hurt him then, you’ll lose him.” Jake smiled, and Kurt could see how proud he was. Marley had been through alot, and Kurt didn’t know how she was as strong as she was.

****

“Love.” Jake grinned, and Kurt realised he’d said as much out loud.”I love her, Ryder loves her, and we’ll teach her how to love herself again.”

****

“What do you guys do?” Kurt blurted, a blush forming immediately,. “I mean... Sometimes you see like a completely  normal and sweet group. And then you’re ... not.”

****

“Wow, personal!” Jake laughed, “But, okay. With Marley, she loves making people happy. She’s not into the kinky stuff like Ryder. Ryder... Well, for one Ryder likes being punished for thing. He’ll push and push, untill you have to punish him, and the more public it is, the better. He doesn’t like me going easy on him either.”

****

“Oh.”

****

“There’s more, honestly, but that’s a good start for us. Everyone is different. Even if Sam likes the exact same punishment as Ryder, he might like it only privately. Or he might want you to do it without him making you.  You just need to listen.”

****

“You make it sound so easy.” Kurt filled with the edge of the scrap of paper. “What do you want?”

****

“I want them to be happy, mainly.” Jake smiled warmly, pressing his hand into Kurt’s shoulder.

****

Maybe they weren’t so different.

********

********

* * *

********

“Okay, Mr Evans, you spent all day eating me out of house and home. So now we’re going to have truth time.” Kurt, grinned, dropping into the seat opposite Sam. “You can ask any question, I answer, and ask another, repeat until finished.”

****

“Okay....What were you talking with Jake about?”

****

“Advice on how to be a good Alpha.” Kurt  got a little more comfortable in his seat. “Have you been punished before? I mean... In a sexual manner?”

****

“The football team would be rougher if I wasn’t good in practice.” Sam replied, his face unreadable.

****

“Did you enjoy it?”

****

“That’s another question.” Sam muttered, with a small grin.

****

“Fine, Your go.”

****

“I...” Sam started, and then paused.

****

“You’re allowed to ask anything.” Kurt prompted.

****

“Have you ever done anything before? With another guy?”

****

“I haven’t done anything with anyone. Did you enjoy the rough sex.”

****

“Not how they did it, why? Is that something you’re interested in?”

****

“Not particularly, but if you were, I wouldn’t be against it.” Kurt leaned back a little, “Are you only interested in sex on bottom?”

****

“I don’t... What? Is that a trick question?” Sam suddenly looked a little defensive.

****

“No. If you had the chance to top, would you take it.” Kurt quickly assured, but then let Sam answer in his own time.

****

“I... Yeah. I’m still a guy. But I know that’s not how it works.”

****

“Forget about how it works. From here on, we’re writing all the rules.” Kurt grinned, “Your question.”

****

“Why did you ask me about topping?”

****

“I....” Kurt swallowed heavily, “I’m a bit of a freak, Sam, you sure you want to know?”

****

“Yeah.”

****

“I’m more interested in being on the bottom. I want to be the one who... y’know, gets fucked.”

****

“Oh.”

****

“I know. I should be an Omega. I’m a monosexual freak.” Kurt laughed humorously, “I’d understand if you wanted another guy.”

****

“I don’t. I think you’re brave for admitting it. But why?”

****

“Because you deserve to know what you’re signing up for. And.... because I trust you.”

****

Sam smiled softly, and then reached forward offering Kurt his hand. “I trust you too.”

****

Kurt took the hand and for a moment the two of them just looked at each other, before Kurt pulled away, wiping his eyes. “Wow, this is getting heavy. Come on, something lighter.”

****

They spent the next few hours talking back and forth. It turned out Sam had moved on from his man crush on Justin Bieber and was now interested in that new band of Omegas. Something about going directions? He was scared of thunder, but not lightning. Kurt had told Sam about the half crush he’d had on Steve for about 5 hours, and his thing for confident guys, And how he loved giving Kurt confusing bits of information and watching him getting confused. It wasn’t all innocent though. Sam admitted a humiliation kink, and Kurt ended up admitting his interest in Leather, and costumes in general.

****

“So what about the dance?” Sam asked from where he was collapsed on Kurt’s bed munching on cookies.

****

“I have ideas.”

****

“Are they good ideas.”

****

“Probably, but I want you to agree to it, no matter what it is.”

****

“Yes, sir.” Sam grinned, before sobering a little, “I trust you.”

****

“Then, I need to make a phone call, and if I find crumbs in my bed, I’m gonna kick you out of my room forever.” Kurt laughed, and Sam threw a pillow at Kurt’s retreating form.

****

Kurt clicked in the numbers, waiting for Jake to connect on the other side.

****

“In the spirit of full disclosure, I have Ryder naked across my knee.” Jake answered the phone, his voice sounding annoyed but not embarrassed.

****

“This the public punishment thing?” Kurt asked curiously getting comfortable against the wall. "Or is he actually in trouble?"

****

“I have two sugars in my tea.”

****

“And he gave you one?”

****

“He gave me twenty.”

****

“Ouch,” Kurt winced, “I guess this is a bad time.”

****

“No. Ryder will just learn to wait.” Jake said, and Kurt knew the words weren’t really aimed at him. “What’s up.”

****

“I’m dealing with that dance thing, and I could do with some help.”

****

“Want me to pound Steve?”

****

“More your knowledge.” Kurt smiled, “And Ryder’s body if it’s possible.”

****

“You trying to steal my Omega?” Jake’s voice was warm, but Kurt didn’t doubt that Jake would kill him if Kurt actually tried to take Ryder away from him.

****

“No, no, he just had a similar build and colouring to Sam. And Sam isn’t going to see what he’s wearing until the day.”

****

“Interesting...” Jake muttered, and there was a shuffle and the sound of something unclipping. “Yes, or No, Ryder. You get one word.”

****

“Yeah.” Ryder’s voice was clearly distinguishable. There was a brief pause with more shuffling, and a quiet murmur that Kurt could pick out, and then the sound of whatever was muting Ryder clicking back into place.

****

“We’re in.” Jake answered, “But I need to go. We’ll talk later.”

****

“Okay, speak soon.”

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! First, I want to say thank you for all your positive thoughts, and for reading so far. The second thing is: At the moment, I'm posting twice a day. Once when I wake up, and Once before I go to sleep. I wanted to know if people think I should space it out more, or any other opinions. You can leave a comment, or send me a message on my Tumblr. (http://beshrew-my-very-heart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And thank you once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

“I changed my mind, and if you love me, you’ll help me escape,” Ryder whispered, as he took in the look of determination and tentative excitement on Kurt’s face. “I’ve never seen a guy so happy to be shopping, and I’m scared.”

****

“Which is why this is a punishment.” Jake smirked, giving Ryder a push forward.

****

“You two are going to give me a complex.” Kurt muttered, pouting. “Is it really that bad to spend time with me.”

****

Ryder looked ashamed for a moment, before recognition hit his eyes. “Nice try, but we live with Marley. I know when I’m being suckered!”

****

“But good attempt,” Jake grinned, “So, What do you want?”

****

“Clothes?” Kurt offered, helpfully.

****

“What type?”

****

“I like leather,” Kurt shuffled awkwardly, “but generally stuff.”

****

“Come on, second floor.” Jake grinned, throwing an arm around Kurt.

****

“And stop acting so embarrassed, or he’ll try and make you comfortable, by making me get my dick out again.”

****

“Again?” Kurt asked, blinking nervously.

****

“Jake likes to show off that his Omega has a big...”

****

“Ryder, stop.” Jake raised his voice, but there was a definite warning tone, and Ryder’s jaw snapped shut. “This is the first time we’ve been out with Kurt, and you promised to behave.”

****

“Sorry, Sir.” Ryder’s eyes were riveted to the floor.

****

“Apologise to Kurt, too.” Jake said quietly.

****

“Sorry, Kurt.”

****

“You know I’m usually willing to put up with this, but I can’t focus on you today, baby.” Jake said softly, resting his hand on Ryder’s cheek. Kurt suddenly felt like he was intruding on a really personal moment, and picked up the pace.

****

He quickly found an interesting section of the shop, and started grabbing at random. First he found a green sparkly thing, that looked like it belonged in a production of Peter pan. This was quickly followed by a very authentic looking Soldiers outfit. A school uniform. For a moment, he played with the corner of a football uniform, before shaking his head and grabbing the cheerleader one next to it.

****

“Kurt?” Ryder’s voice came from nowhere, and Kurt jumped in shock. “Sorry... I just wanted to apologise. You’re new to all this, and I was pushing too hard.”

****

“I understand.” Kurt answered neutrally. He didn’t know how Jake was playing this.

****

“I still want to help, if that’s okay?”

****

“If Jake says it is, then of course it is.” Kurt said, smiling a little. “I just... I’m not of how to react to things yet okay? So... Don’t try to push me yet. Not until I’m more comfortable.”

****

“Okay.” Ryder shot a glance over his shoulder at Jake, who was waiting a little further down the aisle, “Just so you know, I think you’ll make a good Alpha.”

****

“How’s that?”

****

“You care.” Ryder smiled softly. “About everyone. I mean, I know you could do this without me here.”

****

Kurt glanced down, biting his lip a little, “But then which stud would try this stuff on?” He joked, his eyes scanning Ryder’s for a sign. “That’s okay for me to make a joke about right? I don’t have to worry Jake’s going to murder me.”

****

“Relax, Jake isn’t the jealous type. Not with me at least.”

****

“But with Marley?”

****

“No-one touches her.” Ryder said surely, as though he would die proving it.

****

Kurt nodded in understanding, “I’m glad you came today. I hope you all see me as a friend one day.

****

“Dude, we already do! You’re easy to trust you know?” Ryder grinned. “Can we call Jake over? He’s going to get antsy.”

********  
  


“Sure,” Kurt grinned, as Ryder waved Jake over.

****

“Hey, You good?”

****

“Yeah, sure.” Kurt offered the pile. “What do you think to these?”

****

“Get him to try them on.” Jake suggested, thrusting the pile into Ryder’s arms, and pointing down the corridor. “Changing rooms are that way. Get comfortable.”

****

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Kurt muttered to himself, watching the Omega bound away down the corridor.

****

“Hopefully having fun.” Jake’s tone cut through the start of Kurt internal panic. “I know you don’t feel ready, but this is the situation you’re in.”

****

“I just.... This doesn’t feel right.” Kurt sighed, “This should be a fun day, not a day where I spend every quiet moment second guessing myself.”

****

“Did Ryder ...”

****

“Not Ryder, just.... Everything! Is this something a good Alpha would pick? Is Sam going to be okay with this? How can a...”

****

“Stop.” Jake said suddenly, grabbing Kurt’s arm. Kurt felt a blush rise on his cheeks as he became hyper aware of the spot. He paused, taking a few deep breathes, as Jake turned to meet his eyes.

****

“Kurt... When I started dating Marley, people told me that Alphas don’t date damaged goods. When I claimed Ryder, people told me a good Alpha would break his rebellious streak.” Jake shook his head, “Both would have been ridiculous ideas, and I’d have lost the people I love.”

****

“But...”

****

“But nothing! You’re focused on the A/B/O Dynamic, when you should focus on what makes the two of you, and whoever else you choose to be with, happy.” Jake paused as if an idea hit him. “Look, you like performing right? Well, for the rest of the day. We’re in a play, where you’re a really confident guy who’s been dating Sam for years.”

****

Kurt paused, considering this. He knew that logic. Fake it until you make it. “I can do that.”

****

“Great, now can we hurry up.” Jake grinned, hopping from foot to foot. “My really hot boyfriend is trying on hot clothes.”

****

* * *

********

****

“Well, this is nowhere near as hot as I thought it’d be.” Jake muttered, after Ryder vanished into the changing room again.

****

“Well, the erection that you had for the first 20 minutes said otherwise.” Kurt muttered, trying to subtly check Jake out of the corner of his eye. He might be an Alpha, but Jake was...really hot when Kurt actually considered it. His thin shirt clung to him, and his jeans were only getting tighter.

****

“Dude, he was wearing a cheerleader uniform. But, after that it just got uncomfortable.” Jake grinned, shifting in his seat, and trying not to let on that he’d seen Kurt’s attention. It was definitely appreciated. Still.... “But, you’re holding back.”

****

“How?”

****

“Kurt, I’ve seen more of Ryder at the gym getting changed.” Jake rolled his eyes, smirking.

****

“I didn’t want to push too hard.”

****

“Ryder, or Sam. Because Sam’s been your boyfriend for a very long time, If you remember.” Jake said pointedly

****

“You suck.” Kurt said shortly, pouting.

****

“Only if Ryder goes a whole week without acting out.” Jake smirked, at Kurt’s flustered look. “Go upstairs, to the leather section, and pick out the hottest thing you can find.”

****

“I already...”

****

“The hottest. Not the safest. The thing that makes you hard imaging Sam wearing it.”

“And what’re you going to do?”

****

“Well, I’m going to get Ryder to try on that Cheerleader uniform again. And then probably get him to buy it.” Jake said with a smirk. “And then you’re going to help me size up one for Marley, so that I can play out a new fantasy that’s knocking about in my head.”

****

“Huh...” Kurt nodded slowly, “Have fun with that.”

****

“I plan on.” Jake grinned, “Now, go and get that outfit.”

****

Kurt grinned, and walked away calmly, even if his heart racing. His feet carried him from the changing room, to the leather section. And then, with a push, he started walking through the aisles, only stopping when he saw something that interested him.

****

There wasn’t much he could actually pick out. A lot of it needed more accurate measurements than the ones Kurt knew off the top of his head.

****

And then his eyes fell on it. A small collar, plain black, with a silver ring at the front, and something clicked in Kurt’s head. The image of Sam on his knees, with that strip of leather around his neck, burned behind Kurt’s eyelids. Then another, even hotter image replaced in. Sam, pounding into him again and again, and Kurt controlling the movement with that little silver ring.

****

It was in Kurt’s hand before he had even caught up with his body, and he was already looking for a nice pair of leather shorts. his fingers played on the waist of a pair of conservative looking ones, before he shook his head. He was playing it safe again, instead of...What was the most extreme pair he’d go for?

****

He found them almost immediately. Leather again, but barely more than a cup at the front that reached underneath to cover some, but not all, of his ass. Leather strips laced up the sides, highlighting more than covering.

****

Kurt grabbed the shorts, in Sam’s size, and then Ryders. He started walking back, before he stopped and grabbed a cheerleader outfit in Marley’s size.

****

Yet still, when he made it back, Jake and Ryder were in the middle of a heavy make out session. They didn’t even stop when he arrived, with Jake just motioning towards the changing room. Kurt rolled his eyes and hung the stuff up, before returning.

****

“Seriously guys, I’m worried about your oxygen levels.” He muttered sarcastically, upon seeing that they STILL hadn’t stopped.

****

Jake pulled himself away to smirk. “You just want a piece of this hot ass.”

****

“Whilst Ryder’s cute, I just want to take this stuff home.”  Kurt sarcastically replied, collapsing onto another chair.

****

“Ryder, go!” Jake laughed, pushing his boyfriend off him. “And who said I meant Ryder.”

****

“I... uh... What?” Kurt blinked, blushing.

****

“Hey, no judgement. And, I discussed it with Ryder too, but he won’t say anything unless you bring it up.” Jake smirked, but it lost some intensity when he saw the panic in Kurt’s eyes. “Dude, seriously. It’s not an issue. I mean, unless you’re planning on attacking me down a  dark alley.”

****

“I’m not... I know you’re an Alpha. I’m not trying to be...”

****

“Kurt, we’re all just people in the end.” Jake shrugged. “But we’re really getting ahead of ourselves. Get through the Dance with Sam, and do whatever it is you decide you want to do with him, and when you feel like your relationship is still on solid ground, we’ll still be here.”

****

“You know, I don’t think it’s fair that you get to be so good at this whilst you’re younger than me.” Kurt muttered.

****

“When I met Marley...I got thrown into a situation a lot like yours. I didn’t know what I was doing.” Jake said softly, “I’ve been through alot, but I met people I loved and wanted to protect along the way. And do you want to know how I got through it?”

****

“How?”

****

“An open mind.” Jake said with a small grin, “Everyone at School thinks I’m a big stud, but for the first six months we did nothing more than cuddle. Marley was the one who fell in love with Ryder first, and introduced me to the concept of actual Polygamy rather than sex with multiple people. Ryder taught me not to be ashamed by who I am, and what I want.”

****

“And now you’re teaching me.” Kurt said with a small smile. “I bet you weren’t as big of a freak as I was though.”

****

“Kurt, you’re not a freak. Ignore my brother. Ignore everyone. If you want to put on a tutu and walk around with a french loaf up your ass, you’re still not a freak.  I probably wouldn’t accept any sandwiches from you, but still.”

****

“We live in a society where I think that is more acceptable than what I am.” Kurt muttered. “I’ve... I’ve never been kissed. I spent so long denying who I am, I have more knowledge of how to be an Omega than an Alpha. And I want Sam, and several other guys to fuck me, but I still see myself as being the dominant one.”

****

“The only one thats a problem there is the second one.” Jake smiled softly. “And I’ll catch you up on everything, if that’s what you want.”

****

“You know... I’m going to admit, when I first heard about you, I assumed you’d be like your brother. Rude and Angry. But you’re a really good guy.” Kurt said with a grin, and Jake threw an arm around Kurt, after a moment, scratching at the back of Kurt’s neck, smirking when Kurt leaned back into it. “Gonna have to remember that.”

****

“You promised you wouldn’t start seducing him until we spoke to Marley.” Ryder’s voice came from behind the curtain, half sarcastic, but with an undercurrent of honest whining.

****

Jake looked a little worried for a second, so Kurt cut in, with his new found confidence. “Will you forgive him, if you get to kiss me first?”

****

“I guess.” Ryder laughed, and the curtain shifted. “Okay, I’m ready.”

****

“Come on out.” Jake grinned, and he leaned forward a little. Kurt mirrored him.

****

And Ryder slowly stepped out from behind the curtain, all black leather contrasting with soft skin. Kurt could already see a few small tweaks, maybe a nice leather band for Sam’s arms. That quickly got shoved aside, because god damn, did Ryder look good in that.

****

“Buy it.” Jake rumbled, devouring Ryder with his eyes. “And find something to do for.... twenty minutes.”

****

“I’ll meet you at the doors.” Kurt said, with a small smirk.

********   
  
  


* * *

********

****

“I want to talk to you about something, Sam.” Kurt asked as the two laid on the blanket on the grass, staring at the skies.

****

“Go ahead.”

****

“You’re okay with my wanting to be on bottom, right?”

****

“Yeah?”

****

“And my thing for leather and stuff?”

****

“Mmhm.”

****

“... What if there was more. And I wasn’t sure how I felt about it.” Kurt said softly.

****

“Okay... Well, maybe we should work through how you feel about it out loud.” Sam said, with a small frown.

****

“Okay. I really like you Sam. But... I’m feeling sexual attraction for someone else.”

****

“Oh.” Sam blinked, and then grinned. “Kurt.... Of course you do. You’re a high placing Alpha. You were always probably going to get another Omega alongside me.”

****

“You’re okay with it?”

****

“Yeah. Besides which... We’re not really official yet.” Sam shrugged, “So... yeah.”

****

“We are.” Kurt said, with a small frown. “Official, I mean. Unless you don’t want to be.”

****

“Okay, so we are.” Sam said placatingly. “How’re you wanting to play this? Just a sex thing, or more of a relationship?”

****

“I don’t think I can do just sex.” Kurt said softly, taking Sam’s hand. “But whatever it was, you’d come first.”

****

“You can’t promise that.” Sam said quietly.

****

“I can.” Kurt grinned, “Because, you’re my boyfriend, who I’ve now cooked two meals for, and you know what they say. Third date and you have to put out.”

****

“I like this new more confident side to you.” Sam grinned, rolling on top of Kurt. “And who says we need to wait till the third date.”

****

Kurt grinned, and rolled Sam over again, pinning him down by his wrists. “I do. We’re waiting until we’re both ready.”

****

“Don’t I at least get a kiss.”

****

Kurt laughed, “You’re going to steal my first kiss?”

****

“Is it stealing?” Sam grinned, not even struggling. “Maybe you want to give it to me.”

****

“Yeah, I do.” Kurt whispered, leaning forward, and planting a small kiss to Sam’s cheek. Sam grinned, releasing his hands from Kurt easily, and reaching up to pull Kurt in for another light peck, followed briefly by another on the lips, slowly getting deeper.

****

Finally, Kurt rolled off, with a loopy smile. “That was...”

****

“Good?” Sam asked, turning to look at Kurt. “I hope I haven’t mentally scarred you.”

****

“Nope, it was great. And we’re doing that more often.” Kurt smirked, as he turned to look at Sam properly. “And if it’s any hint of what’s to come? Well, I may have to speed up my plans to seduce you.”

****

“I’m good with that. And in the interest of full disclosure, I liked you holding my wrists.”

****

“I liked holding your wrists.” Kurt muttered, smiling dopely. “We need to get inside.”

****

“You mean, go home?”

****

“You can stay over, if you want.” Kurt said, as he clambered to his feet. “I mean... We won’t be having sex, but...”

****

“Do I get a goodnight kiss?”

****

“You get all the kisses.” 

****  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

 

**Chapter 8**

“Wow,” Sam said softly, running his fingers over the leather collar, cradling it softly.

****

“It’s only simple,” Kurt blushed, “I mean, this...”

****

“I like it,” Sam said moving it from hand to hand feeling the weight. “Is this for tonight?”

****

“Yeah, and the shorts.” Kurt grinned watching Sam’s eyes light up as he pulled them out.

****

“You trying to get me out of my pants.”

****

“Like I would have to try.” Kurt grinned, “Put on the shorts and then I’ll help you with the collar.”

****

Sam grinned, shucking his shirt, “You should get dressed too.”

****

“Mmhm,” Kurt mumbled, mumbled taking in the sight of Sam’s torso. “Okay.”

****

He exited to the other room, and rushed into his formal suit. It was nice, but nothing compared to Sam’s outfit. “You ready?” He called as he fastened his last button

****

“Yeah, come in!”

****

Kurt took a moment to calm himself, before he returned to his bedroom. The sight that greeted him was almost perfect, except for a few details. “I’d like to collar you Sam,” He whispered, “Will you kneel?”

****

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt watched carefully, as Sam slowly lowered to the ground, keeping eye contact.

****

“I think.... I’d like you to wear this whenever you can.” Kurt mumbled, as he slowly walked behind Sam and gently placed the collar against Sam’s collar bone. He loved the the way it looked, and leaned down to nuzzle Sam’s neck. “A nice permanent reminder you’re mine.”

****

“Yours.” Sam echoed, and after the collar was buckled into place, they didn’t speak for a long time.

  


 

* * *

 

 

“Wow, Kurt.” Brittany’s eyes swept the two boys. “He’s so....”

****

“Smoking.” Santana finished, leering at Sam’s body, making him shift uncomfortably. “You do good work.”

****

“Thank you.” Kurt smirked, before leaning in to whisper in Sam’s ear. “Stop shuffling about. You look hot and nobody will do anything. I promise.”

****

“Yes, Sir.” Sam answered, his voice tight and breathless. Kurt could quickly work out why as Sam’s face turned a little read until he was forced to exhale.

****

“Breathe, or I’ll get a paddle!” Kurt said sharply, “You’re gorgeous, babe. You don’t need to be worried.”

****

“Yes, Sir.” Sam replied, letting out the breath he’d been holding.

****

“Promise me you’ll try to have fun.” Kurt mumbled, leaning in, and kissing Sam on the cheek.

****

“Hey, look. It’s Omega Hummel and his Fairy Boyfriend,” Wes shouted across the hall. “He gonna give it to you good later?”

****

“Kurt...” Santana said warningly, but Kurt was already in motion.

****

“Wesley. How lovely to see you.” He said, his voice sickly sweet. “Where’s your date?”

****

“I’m going stag. Why, you gonna offer me Sam?”

****

“Get this through your thick skull. I am Sam’s Alpha. And despite your obsession with who is giving who what, you are not a part of this relationship.”

****

“Like I’d want to be, Freak.”

****

“No, No. I forgot. You’re lusting after Collin, and throwing yourself at every red-head to fill the void.” Kurt snapped, and feeling a moment of pure victory when Wes turned deathly pale, and stuttering half an argument before almost running away.

****

“Damn Hummel, that was cold.” Santana hissed, before wiping away a fake tear, “You’re growing up so fast!”

****

“A-are you okay?” A quiet voice came from the left and Kurt lost almost all his newly earned Alpha credit by yelping and jumping.

****

“Marley!” Kurt grabbed his chest, and turning, “You scared me. Is everything okay?”

****

“Jake and Ryder got stopped at the door, they told me to come find you.” Marley softly whispered, shifting uncomfortably.

****

“Why did they get held up?” Sam asked, trying not to take her wince too personally. She was just nervous around new people.

****

“Ryder misbehaved,” She said simply.

****

“You two stay here with Santana, “Kurt muttered, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s cheek again, before turning his attention to Marley, “You look beautiful, by the way.” He smiled, as she blushed, before he made his way through the crowd towards the entrance.

****

He heard the talking before he saw them

****

“...and I take complete responsibility for whatever happens tonight.” Jake’s voice echoed down the hallway, and the droning sound of one of the science teachers on the door made it easy enough to find the group.

****

Jake looked amazing in his suit, all of it perfectly tailored. He’d probably had a lot of money spare from Ryder’s costume.

****

Or lack thereof.

****

“Kurt!” Jake called as he saw him with a grin, moving in to hug him. “Where’s Marley?”

****

“With Sam and Santana.” Kurt offered, unable to tear his eyes away from Ryder shuffling in the shadows, hands firmly in front of his bare crotch.

****

“You left her?”

****

“Trust me, Santana and Sam won’t let anyone get near her.” Kurt said, smiling softly. He nodded to Ryder, frowning when Ryder didn’t acknowledge him.” Is there a reason Ryder is naked in school?”

****

“Ryder?” Jake said, pointedly, and Ryder moved his hands to his side. “Want to explain to Kurt why?”

****

“I misbehaved a lot. And offended Marley, and you, and Sir. We discussed my punishment, and this is what was decided.”

****

“Oh.” Kurt cocked his head to the side, before pulling Jake ahead a little. “You sure you thought this through?” Kurt asked, “He looks upset.”

****

Jake rolled his eyes and pushed Kurt back toward the Dance. “Relax. He always gets a bit worried, but he’s hot, and big enough to take it.”

****

Kurt wanted to argue, but it wasn’t his Omega, or his place. Still, he offered Ryder a small smile, encouraging the boy onward. “Marley looks really nice.”

****

“Thank you,” Jake grinned, “I thought maybe it was a bit too fancy...”

****

“No, she deserves to feel gorgeous.” Kurt grinned back, “Sam liked his outfit, thanks for helping out.”

****

“No problem, I can’t wait to see.” Jake grinned, leaning in, “You look pretty good yourself.”

****

“Do I?”

****

“Absolutely edible.” Jake smirked, throwing an arm around Kurt’s waist. “In fact, after this is all over, we should hang out.”

****

Kurt blushed, turning to Jake “I take it you both spoke to Marley.”

****

“Yes,” Jake said, his voice suddenly flinty as he turned back to Ryder, who flinched. “We did. But lets not talk about that.”

****

“Okay...” Kurt frowned, moving away from Jake’s arm. “I need to go speak to Sam. Have a good night.”

****

He walked away quickly, ignoring Jake’s confusion. He might be pretty naive about the ABO dynamic, but he did know how to  pick up clues. Ryder had done something that would offend him, and Jake and Marley. And Marley was being forced to spend time with Kurt, whilst Ryder was being punished. It was really obvious what was going on here.

****

Jake wanted Kurt, and the other two didn’t, but Jake wasn’t taking their wishes into consideration.

****

Kurt didn’t want to be dragged into something like that. He’d thought Jake was a good guy, but...

****

“You okay, Kurt?” Finn asked, as he sipped at his punch. Rachel was hooked onto his arm, glaring daggers whenever anybody came too close.

****

“I’ll live. Have you seen Sam?”

****

“You lost him already?” Rachel asked, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, Kurt, how do you expect to keep him if you don’t know where he is all the time?”

****

“Imagine I said something suitably scathing.” Kurt muttered, grabbing two cups. “I’m going to go and find him.”

****

“Dude, before you go...” Finn stopped him, looking in askance at Rachel who delicately let go, and stepped far enough away to pretend she couldn’t hear. Finn shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, before he seemed to set himself on a course of action. “I know you didn’t used to be comfortable with being an Alpha. I mean, I get that, cause I’m kind of the same just... the other way around. But you really are doing really well. Sam seems really happy with you.”

****

“Thank you Finn.” Kurt said softly, smiling.

****

“It’s totally cool that you were able to do this on your own.” Finn grinned, “I mean, like Rachel and Santana were saying that you hadn’t come to them for any help.”

****

Suddenly, Kurt felt a vice tighten around his stomach. “I... Yeah. I guess. I’ve got to go find Sam. Have fun with Rachel.”

****

“Sure dude.”

****

Kurt dodged out of that conversation easily, and found Sam stood leaning against a wall a little way away. “There you are! I was looking all over for you.”

****

“Santana decided that it was a girls only event.” Sam muttered sarcastically, taking the cup from Kurt. “You looked pretty happy with Finn. Didn’t you used to have a thing for him?”

****

“A long time ago, yeah. Does it bother you? He’s just my brother now.” Kurt frowned.

****

“No, it’s just this is an important night for us, and you kind of seem all over the place.” Sam muttered, distractedly sipping his drink. “You know this is important right?”

****

“Of course I do! Don’t be ridiculous.” Kurt laughed, leaning in, and kissing Sam.

****

Sam let him for a moment, and then gently shoved him away. “I need to get some air.”

****

“Sam, are we good?” Kurt asked softly, grabbing at Sam’s hand, but missing by a few inches, as Sam yanked it away.

****

“We’re okay, Kurt. Just... give me a minute.” Sam said, shaking his head.

  


* * *

  


Half an hour later, and Kurt was starting to panic a little. He’d asked Mercedes to keep an eye on Sam, and she’d rolled her eyes, but gone to do so. After that, Kurt was trying to make himself as small as possible, ducking out of peoples views whenever he could. He’d hid in the boys toilets for a good ten minutes, but then Wes had come into the cubicle next to him, and Kurt snuck into the girls next door.

****

He was immediately assaulted by the sound of vomiting, and quiet sobbing. For a moment, he considered turning around and leaving, but something about the girl sounded familiar. Kurt quietly stepped around the corner, and gasped.

****

“Marley?”

****

The girl paused, looking over her shoulder in terror. “K-k-k-k-k-k...” She couldn’t get further, and her hand covered her mouth. “I-I’m so so-sorry.”

****

“No, sweetie, no.” Kurt said, moving into the cubical with her. “Are you sick? Do you want me to call someone?”

****

“N-not sick.”

****

“Are you hurt?”

****

“No.

****

“Is.... Did Jake do something?” Kurt asked softly, shucking his jacket, and wrapping it around her shoulders, as she shivered.

****

“No. I... It’s m-me... I’m not right.”

****

“What do you mean, sweetie?”

****

“I... Kitty said she c-could see all my flab rolling around under my d-dress. And I can see it in the mirror. I’m hideous.”

****

“No you’re not.” Kurt whispered, his heart breaking. “You’re beautiful sweetie.”

****

“I’m not! And I wish people would stop saying it!” She snapped, before covering her mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

****

“It’s okay, Marley.” Kurt hushed her gently. “But why do you think I’d lie to you?”

****

“Ryder and Jake do. Everyone does.”

****

“How do they lie to you?”

****

“They tell me I’m perfect.” She scoffed lightly. “Do perfect people throw up?”

****

“If the media is to be believed.” Kurt muttered, “But, fine. Marley, you’re not perfect. Do you think anyone is? There’s not one person on the world who is perfect to everybody.”

****

“I need to be.” Marley whispered quietly. “My mom’s counting on me.”

****

“Why?”

****

“She didn’t have the money to look after me... So I told her I’d look after myself. I found an Alpha who wanted a live in servant... but I wasn’t good enough. I can’t make her take me back again.”

****

“You think if you’re not perfect, Jake’s going to throw you out?” Kurt asked, but he knew that’s what she felt. “Sweetie, at the moment I have a lot of opinions on Jake, but I don’t think he’d do that. If anything, I can see you having issues getting away from him,”

****

“But I’m so fat.” She said softly, holding her stomach as though the weight would topple her.

****

“Okay, come here.” Kurt muttered, gathering her in his arms. “Do you see how easily you fit? I’m tiny by guy standards. I have what some would think is a small girls frame. And you’re so much smaller.”

****

“I...” Marley frowned, looking at Kurt. “I don’t... understand. You’re tiny.”

****

“I like to think I pull it off well.” Kurt grinned, “Look, I get that body image issues don’t disappear over the course of 20 minutes. So, here’s what I want you to do. You can keep my jacket, and if you feel uncomfortably, you can put it on, and it’ll swamp you. Nobody’ll be able to see anything.”

****

“It looks really expensive.” She muttered, fiddling with the fabric.

****

“Not really. I like restoring clothes.” Kurt muttered, and Marley smiled gently, leaning into him to deepen the hug for a moment.

****

“You’re nice Kurt. I mean, you barely know me...”

****

“Hey, us girls gotta stick together,” He laughed, and Marley grinned too. “Are you feeling okay now?”

****

“Yeah. Thank you Kurt.”

****

“No problem.”

****

The two of them straightened up at the mirror, and Marley left first, with a promise she’d see him soon. Kurt didn’t doubt that the girl would go out of her way to give him back the jacket, but he was still resigned to keeping his distance from the group. Even if Marley didn’t hate him, she hadn’t given any sign that she wanted him with the group, and there was still Ryder and his punishment to consider.

****

“Hey! Hummel.” Steve smirked, as he caught Kurt exiting the bathroom. “Where’s your boyfriend.”

****

“Not now Steve.”

****

“Trouble in paradise? Doesn’t matter, you’re obviously not his Alpha, and by the end of the night, he won’t be your problem.”

****

Kurt tried to step around the boy, but Steve grabbed his arm.

****

“And you know, I think I’m going to have to make sure he doesn’t do something like this again. I’ll claim him, and then I’ll break him.”

****

Kurt felt his rage boil up and he felt his hands clenching by his side, but before he could do anything Jake swooped in.

****

“Fuck off, Steve. You’re not getting Sam.”

****

“Oh look, Kurt’s new Alpha is standing up for him.” Steve smirked, “So, tell me, he given it up for you yet?”

****

“Move now, or I swear to god, I’ll show you exactly why I’m an Alpha of two people.” Jake snarled, and Steve stepped back a little. Kurt resisted the urge to step back as well, as Jake’s fury became almost a tangible force. Steve opened his mouth to argue, changed his mind, and stalked away.

****

“Well, thanks for that.” Kurt snapped, “It’s not like you could have let me take the chance to prove myself.”

****

“I was trying to make sure that you were okay!” Jake snapped back,

****

“I’m an Alpha!”

****

“I’m a bigger and better one!” For a moment they glared at each other, until Jake took a deep breathe. “I wanted to say thank you for looking after Marley, and ask why you’re avoiding us.”

****

“Not all of you.” Kurt said sullenly, “I don’t think what you’re making Ryder do is fair.”

****

“Kurt, he likes this kind of thing.” Jake stressed, laughing awkwardly. “Do you think I’d do something like this to hurt him?”

****

“I think you’re making big jumps of logic. Just because he enjoys it some of the time doesn’t mean he’s okay with it all the time.”

****

“Don’t assume you know him better than me.” Jake snapped, “Ryder is my boyfriend, and I’ll keep him safe.”

****

“Jake...”

****

“And where’s yours huh? Because I haven’t seen him in a while. Maybe he’s whoring it up in a bathroom.”

****

Kurt finally back away at that, feeling like he’d been slapped. Jake’s anger drained away in a moment, and he took a step forward, but Kurt stepped back again. “Leave me alone.” He said sharply, stepping away.

****

“Kurt, I didn’t mean to...”

****

“You did. Go look after your Omegas and I’ll look after mine.” Kurt said sharply, storming past. He wasn’t sure where he was going, until he found himself standing next to Mercedes.

****

She looked amazing in her dress, but Kurt was more worried about the look she was shooting him. Almost pitying, but also annoyed at him.

****

“Kurt, you’ve really mucked this up.”

****

“Trust me, I know.” Kurt muttered back, wishing he could just go home. “I was looking for Sam. Where is he?”

****

“He.... Kurt, he went with Collin and Wes. They were heading into the dance.”

****

“And you didn’t stop them?” Kurt asked, rushing towards the door.

****

“Kurt, he wasn’t...”

****

“Did they hurt him!”

****

“Kurt you need to stop...”

****

Kurt did stop, but only because of what he saw. Sam was dancing between the two boys, grinding against them. The Collar was gone, and Sam was grinning more than Kurt had seen in awhile.

****

“Kurt, I’m so sorry.” Mercedes said quietly. “He didn’t get dragged away... He chose to go with them. He looked like he wanted to.”

****

“I understand.” Kurt said hollowly, his eyes riveted on his ... on Sam.

****

“Do you want to come outside?” Mercedes asked softly, rubbing his arm.

****

“I’m okay.” Kurt said, shaking his head and forcing a smile. “I’m a hot single Alpha now, so I better get my feelers out for a new Omega.”

****

“Kurt...”

****

“I’m fine. Go. Have fun. I need to make a phone call.” Kurt muttered softly, watching as she walked away.

****

A few deep breaths later to calm himself, and ignoring the pitying looks from those in the know, Kurt started circling the floor. He caught sight of Finn and Rachel dancing together, looking adoringly at each other, and Mike and Tina were a little further away, grinning like dopes. Jake was stood by the stage, looking a little worried with Marley by his side, Marley still wearing his jacket, but had a lot more color to her. Kurt forced himself to look away, when he caught sight of of someone yanking the boys toilet door open, and  then slam it shut again.

  
Maybe whatever was going on would be a big enough distraction, so he didn’t feel like his heart shattered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

********

****

Curious, Kurt made his way towards the toilet, pushing the door open and for the second time in the day finding himself assaulted by noise. This time, the sound of struggling. Kurt stepped forward quickly, and grabbed the closest person, pulling them away.

****

His rage was already simmering at the idea that someone was being attacked in here, but it hit white hot rage when he caught sight of the cowering naked form of Ryder Lynn.

****

He turned quickly, but whoever it was was already gone, and the only sound was the sound of Ryder’s ragged breath.

****

“Where the hell was Jake!” Kurt snapped, only getting angrier when Ryder flinched. “He should be protecting you!”

****

“I... I needed to pee.” Ryder said quietly, trying to cover himself with his hands. “I thought I was alone in here.”

****

“This was a ridiculous idea!” Kurt raged, slamming the door shut from the inside when somebody tried to come in. “He shouldn’t have pushed you into...”

****

“He didn’t push me! I agreed!” Ryder shouted, ducking his head when Kurt turned his attention completely back to him

****

“He’s your Alpha, he should have known better. He should have had back ups in place.”

****

“He thought he did. He thought he had you, before you throw a fit!” Ryder snapped back.

****

Kurt opened his mouth, and then cracked it shut as he took a moment to think about what he wanted to say. “I didn’t realise that. I assumed that, similarly to how he forced the idea of a sexual relationship with me onto you, he was also forcing you into this punishment.”

****

“What?” Ryder blinked, standing up quickly. “Just... What?”

****

“Well, I worked it out. You have an argument that’ll offend me, Marley and Jake. and you’re the only one Jake punished.”

****

“... I really don’t want to focus on this, seen as how I was just attacked in here.” Ryder snapped, “But the argument wasn’t about us not wanting you, I said that I didn’t think you’d want to have sex with us, and Jake didn’t like me saying that.”

****

“I don’t...”

****

“I presumed that you’d want to have a relationship with us, before we moved onto sex, and even if that worked out, you wouldn’t feel comfortable being part of sex with Marley. But i didn’t phrase it right, and Marley got upset, and Jake got upset. I explained myself later, but I still deserved a punishment. Then, when Jake told me to get ready today, I refused. He jokingly suggested I go naked, and I liked the idea.”

****

Kurt was frozen on the spot, before he shook his head. “He still shouldn’t have let you, Ryder. You all knew the Jock’s were going to be rowdy tonight, whether they stole Sam or not. And it looks like they did.”

****

“Oh god, can this not be about you, for five minutes.” Ryder snapped. “And what right do you have to tell him what he can and can’t do?”

****

“I was worried about you.” Kurt said quietly, looking down. “I’m... I’m sorry.”

****

“I am too.” Ryder said softly. “Can you get Jake to come get me? Or... I dunno, get him to get me some clothes?”

****

“I’m not leaving you in here alone again.” Kurt muttered, glancing around the bathroom. “just... Here.” HE quickly started unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it to Ryder.

****

“What’re you doing?”

****

“Giving you some clothes to wear, at least for a little while.” Kurt muttered, as he unclasped his pants, before he became too awkward, and slid into the cubicle removing his underwear and throwing them over the partition.  

****

“Dude... What’re you going to wear.”

****

“I have my pants, and my waist coat. I think I can pull that look off for a little while.”

****

“Kurt...”

****

“Just... Promise me you’ll ask Jake to go home. I don’t want them to try anything else.”  Kurt could hear Ryder slipping into the clothes.

****

“I’m... Going to go.”

****

“Cool.” Kurt said softly. “Be safe, Ry.”

****

“You too Kurt.”

****

Kurt heard the footsteps, but one question still burned in his mind.

****

“Wait, who did this to you?”

****

“Oh, it was that douchebag Steve.” Ryder muttered, before the door slammed.

****

And suddenly, everything clicked into place.

****

At every turn tonight, someone had been there mucking it up. First Wes putting him on edge, then somebody complaining about Ryder at the check in desk. Kitty was awful, but she usually needed a push in the right direction, and whilst Kurt dealt with that, Wes and Colin made a move on Sam. Then, they’d attacked Ryder, leaving Kurt completely thrown off course, and probably blind with rage.

****

Some things couldjust a matter of coincidence though. Kurt and Sam arguing, Kurt and Jake arguing. Kurt and Ryder arguing.

****

Kurt was seeing a common denominator.

****

Sitting down, Kurt ran his fingers through his hair as he considered what he had to do.

****

Maybe it’d be best to cut his losses. Sam had picked the Jocks again, and Jakes little group were back to normal, maybe Kurt should just move on and find someone else.

****

Kurt sighed, standing up and unlocking the door, checking his reflection in the mirror. Either way, he was heading to the door. He was gonna get out of here, sleep on this, and come back to it when he didn’t want to punch people out.

****

It didn’t work out.

****

He stepped out of the bathroom, and immediately felt his eyes drawn to where Sam had been dancing,  only to see Sam being forced to his knees by Wes and Collin, whilst Steve undid his belt. Sam looked to be trying to struggle, but his hands were tied behind his back, with (what Kurt recognised with disgust) was his collar.

****

Kurt stormed forward, pushing a few people out of the way.

****

“Hey, Hummel!” Steve laughed, smirking, “Guess we worked out who was the winner. All I had to do was ask, and he put his wrists behind his back for me. So, you can have a consolatory goodbye blowjob, but then I think you shouldn’t talk to my Bitch Omega anymore.”

****

“Oh, Steve.” Kurt grinned, watching as the crowds attention fell on them. Even the music seemed to die out, as Kurt took a few more steps forward. “You have no idea how happy I am to finally do this.”

****

And suddenly, Kurt launched his forehead forward, smashing into Steve’s face. Steve dropped like a light, and Kurt swung his foot forward in the same movement, catching Steve in the chest and knocking him across the floor.

****

“You are an ignorant, rapist piece of shit.” Kurt said coldly, leaning down. “And from this moment forward? If I ever find you doing anything to the guy I love? I’m going to beat seven more shades of crap out of you.”

****

Before he could say anything else, a couple of the Jock’s grabbed Kurt and pulled him away. He didn’t stop though twisting and biting one Jocks arm, forcing him to let go, before knee the other in the testicles.

****

“Kurt!” Mrs. Pillsbury shouted, pushing her way through the crowd, but Kurt was too far gone, as he forced his way to Sam’s side.

****

“Sam?”

****

Sam looked up, his eyes hazy. “Kurt?”

****

“I’m about to be thrown out, but I need you to know that... I love you. I love you so much. And if you’ll have me, I’ll always be your Alpha. You’re mine.”

****

“Yours.” Sam whispered with a small smile, pushing himself up, and kissing Kurt soundly on the lips, before Kurt was dragged away.

********  
  


* * *

********  
  


“So, what’s the damage?”

****

Kurt glanced up at Jake, who was already draping his jacket over Kurt’s shoulders. “I’m excluded for a week, and dropped from the football team.”

****

“What about Sam?”

****

“Coach Bieste threatened to disband the team, if they kept those rules. So, Sam can stay.”

****

“I think you won today.” Jake grinned, but Kurt couldn’t meet his eyes.

****

“Doesn’t feel like it.” Kurt shifted over, so Jake could sit on the curb with him.

****

They sat in silence for a long while, neither really knowing what to say, Jake sighed, and finally cut the silence. “Let’s play a game.”

****

“I’m not in the mood.” Kurt muttered, shifting back and forth.

****

“Come on. For me?” Jake asked softly.

****

Kurt let the words rest in the air for several moments. He wanted to like Jake again... Maybe he should let him. “Fine what is it?”

****

“You said you know how to be an Omega rather than an Alpha, right? Well, let’s pretend for the rest of this conversation that you’re my Omega.”

****

Kurt rolled his eyes, “What does that achieve?”

****

“We can talk in a way we’re both comfortable with.” Jake's voice was really soothing, but Kurt felt no strong urge to drop everything and do what Jake said.

****

Kurt considered it for a moment, sighed, and straightened his posture. It made sense. He wasn't ready right now to be trying to act like something he didn't fully understand. He lowered his eye line, before finally speaking. “Fine.”

****

“Okay.” Jake gently pulled Kurt into his lap, scratching the back of Kurt’s neck softly, until Kurt started to relax. “You did some bad things today Kurt.”

****

“I know.”

****

“You avoided and argued with me, Argued with your boyfriend, and got into a fight. Am I right?”

****

“Yes Sir.”

****

“I still love you.” Jake said softly, tilting Kurt’s chin, until they made eye contact. “I know that we didn’t get chance to discuss it with you, but we all loved you, and we still do.”

****

“So instead of one boyfriend,  I get three and a girlfriend?” Kurt muttered sarcastically.

****

“You’re still in trouble, Kurt, don’t push me.” Jake’s tone warned Kurt that he was on thin ice. They went silent again, just sitting their for a while, before Jake spoke again. “You were right though. I shouldn’t have done this to Ryder. I’ve been his Alpha for a long time, and I thought I knew his limits.”

****

Kurt didn’t answer him, wishing he could feel like he had won.

****

“And you helped Marley. She wouldn’t tell me, but it was obvious something happened, and you did something.”

****

Kurt still didn’t reply.

****

“And you were really brave, protecting Sam after it looked like he’d picked someone else.”

****

Silence.

****

“I need you to speak, Kurt.”

****

“And say what? Sorry that I have opinions and emotions?”

****

“No, Never.” Jake whispered. “I wouldn’t want you to apologise, unless you mean it.”

****

“I think I was right.” Kurt muttered, ignoring the somewhat pitying look Jake gave him. “I knew you were going too far, but you wouldn’t listen to me.”

****

“We were both at fault. He’s not your Omega, Kurt. It’s not your place to tell me what to do with him. Not yet.”

****

“Not yet?”

****

“Well.... If we welcome you into our group, you’d be his Alpha too, and I’d be Sams.”

****

Kurt waited for the irrational anger to spike in his chest, at the idea of sharing Sam, but it never came. The idea of 'sharing' Sam with anyone else, made him want to tear their throat out... but... Jake....

****

“I trust you.” Kurt muttered, sounding a little confused.

****

“I trust you too.” Jake whispered, pressing a tiny kiss behind Kurt’s ear. “Now, for your punishment.”

****

“Okay, I’m done with this game.” Kurt laughed, trying to get out of Jake’s lap, only for Jake to grab his wrists and hold him there.

****

“No, Kurt. This isn’t part of the game. You were bad tonight, and if you’re going to be a part of this relationship, you’ll accept your punishment like Ryder, or Marley, or Sam would.”

****

“I’m not an Omega.” Kurt snapped, trying to drag his hands away.

****

“No, you’re not. But when we are in a relationship, it’ll be our jobs to keep _everybody_ in line.”

****

“So, why aren’t you being punished?”

****

“Do you think I should be?” Jake’s tone was completely neutral, which only made Kurt more annoyed.

****

“Yes, I do.”

****

“Then tomorrow, you can meet with everyone else, and discuss it.” Jake shrugged. “If our Omegas agree, then you can punish me.” Jake let go of Kurt’s wrists, “This is how I see it working with two Alphas. If you don’t want that, you can stand up and walk away. But, if you think it’s only fair that we’re help to the same standard, offer me your wrists.”

****

For a long moment, Kurt didn’t move in either direction, instead playing with his wrists. “Do I have to rush into this?” He asked after a moment, “Or, can we just sit here for a while?”

****

“We can sit for a while.” Jake muttered, and wrapped his arms around Kurt. They just stayed like that for a while.

****

“I’ve never been punished before.” Kurt muttered after a moment.

****

“Never?”

****

“Well, my mom did when I was a kid, but I... can’t remember. My dad couldn’t bring himself to do it after she died, and then...I got placed as an Alpha.”

****

“Must’ve been difficult.” Jake said softly, hugging Kurt closer.

****

“It was,” Kurt replied in the same small voice, before getting even quieter, “I’m scared.”

****

“What of?”

****

“That I’ll enjoy it. That I won’t enjoy it. That I’ll be hurt.” Kurt laughed, but there was no humour in his voice.

****

“I wouldn’t hurt you more than you wanted.” Jake muttered softly, “And it’s not supposed to be something you enjoy, but there wouldn’t be an issue if you did enjoy it.

****

Nodding to himself, Kurt took a deep breath. “I trust you,” He said, before he offered his wrists to Jake.

****

“Good.” Jake grinned, gently holding Kurt’s wrists. “Then, tomorrow, I want you and Sam to come to my house. There we can discuss what your punishment is, and you can put forward the idea of my punishment.”

****

Kurt nodded slowly, “So.... Are we all... together now?”

****

“We want to be." Jake said earnestly, speaking for Marley and Ryder too. "And we spoke to Sam, and he’s okay with it, if you are.”

****

“I think I’d like that.”

****

“I kind of wish we could go into this on a happier note.” Jake grinned,letting go of Kurt’s wrists to pull him further onto Jake’s lap, and letting him nuzzle against Kurt’s neck. “But I promise, after we’ve finished tomorrow, it won’t be so... punishment orientated.”

****

“I’m not going to let you do anything too bad to me, y’know.” Kurt said quietly, but his voice was determined. “Nothing in public. Nothing naked.”

****

“You got a problem with being naked?” Jake asked softly, running a finger under the hem of the jacket, and along the band of skin between Kurt’s waistcoat and his pants.”

****

“I...” Kurt blushed, and pulled away a little, but Jake held him firmly in place.

****

“Don’t lie, Kurt. We don’t like liars.” He half joked, pulling away when Kurt still didn't speak, looking him directly in the eyes. “You can tell any of us anything.”

****

“I’m not... I don’t like being naked.” Kurt admitted, blushing a little. “In front of people, I mean. I’m not really... hot like you guys.”

****

“Lies.” Jake grinned, “You’re plenty hot.”

****

“I’m just not a very sexual person... I mean, kissings good. Nice even. but that’s as far as i’ve gone.”

****

“Well, that and jacking off.” Jake’s grin fell a little, and vanished completely when Kurt shook his head “Seriously?”

****

“I never... wanted to, if that makes sense?” Kurt shrugged, feeling really uncomfortable.

****

“I guess? I can’t imagine it though.” Jake muttered, “If I were you, I’d want to touch you all over.”

****

“But you’d be me.” Kurt laughed, “It wouldn’t be another body, it’d be your own.”

****

“Mmhm, but I love it. I love it’s neck.” He planted a little kiss there, with a grin. “And it’s collarbone.” another kiss. “Its hot ass.”

****

“If you try and kiss me there, I may have to rethink this whole thing.” Kurt joked, and Jake laughed before pouting.

****

“Maybe later?”

****

“Maybe.” Kurt said with a blush.

****

“We’re gonna make you comfortable with all this, Kurt. Because I can’t wait until the day I can take you behind that school and fuck you.” Jake’s voice slowly shifted lower as he spoke, and Kurt could feel the effect the ideawas having on the boy.

****

“Is that all you want?” He had to ask. Did Jake just want him for sex? Was this like before all over again.

****

“Nope. I also can’t wait until I can walk down the hallway, holding your hand.” Jake grinned, “and I can’t wait to wake up in bed next to you, with Ryder and Sam making us breakfast, whilst Marley tries to ask you which dress she should wear today.”

****

Kurt smiled at that mental image, resting his forehead on Jake’s shoulder. “So, we’d be having a burnt breakfast?”

****

“Hey, my fantasy says that they can cook.” Jake laughed, rubbing Kurt’s back. “We should probably move.”

****

“Where?”

****

“Sam’s going to take you home and stay with you tonight, and I’m going to take Ryder and Marley home.”

****

“And what should I wear for tomorrow?” Kurt frowned a little. “Do I need anything special?”

****

“Just, comfortable.”

****

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt joked, climbing out of Jake’s lap.

****

“I like it when you call me that.” Jake smirked, standing up too.

****

“Don’t get too used to it. I’m still an Alpha.” Kurt smirked.

****

“Yeah you are.” Jake grinned warmly, before cocking an eyebrow. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

****

“Cheek only.” Kurt said, serious suddenly. “I’m not... I need to speak to Sam before anything else.”

****

“I can accept that.” Jake said softly, leaning in, and kissing Kurt’s cheek. “I’m going to go get the rest of them. The Glee Club have been surrounding them.”

****

“I’ll wait.”

********   
  
  


* * *

********  
  


“You haven’t spoken since we set off.” Sam observed as he pulled the car into the Hummel’s driveway. “Is everything okay?”

****

“You’ve been speaking to Jake behind my back?” Kurt said softly, trying not to sound too angry.

****

“I... I didn’t mean to.” Sam looked down at his hands. “I wanted to make sure I was okay with them, before you made a decision about joining them. And then they kept inviting me back, and I really enjoyed hanging out with them.”

****

“I just... I thought we were going into this together?” Kurt turned to look at Sam. “Would you still join them if I didn’t want to?”

****

“No! Kurt, I want you. I just... didn’t want to go into that without knowing them.”

****

Kurt nodded slowly, reaching across to Sam’s seat and offering his hand, which Sam immediately took. “And you’re still mine?”

****

“Yours.” Sam echoed, his voice strong and sure. “Not Steve’s. And, unless you want me to be, not Jake’s.”

****

“And what if I want you to be? Jake’s, I mean”

****

“I’m okay with that too. Jake’s a nice guy. He cares about his Omegas, and he’s confident in his abilities. But he’s not you, and he’ll never be you. You’re the guy who saved me from the football the team, three times. Hell, you did it tonight dressed as a Genie.”

****

Kurt smiled softly, and then shook his head a little. “Tomorrow... Jake wants to punish me for being ‘bad’ today.”

****

“I know... He asked me first, and Ryder and Marley.”

****

“what did they say?”

****

“Marley said that you didn’t deserve punishing, Ryder said you did.”

****

“What did you say?”

****

“I... thought it might be good for you.” Sam blushed, looking away. “You upset a lot of us tonight, and I’m really glad that you’re my Alpha now, but...”

****

“You don’t have to explain Sam.” Kurt smiled softly, “You’re entitled to your opinions, without question.”

****

 “So... Why didn’t you want to kiss Jake?” He finally asked, shifting to face Kurt.

****

“I wanted to talk to you first. Find out what you thought?”

****

“Kissing is always good?” Sam laughed, “I don’t get the problem.”

****

“Have you kissed him yet?”

****

“No, you’re my Alpha.” Sam said as though it was obvious. “I’m following your lead.”

****

“Right.... And if I told you I want to kiss Jake?”

****

“Cool.” Sam grinned, “Do I get to too?”

****

“I guess.” Kurt shrugged. “But I still get most the kisses right?”

****

“Always.” Sam grinned, leaning and kissing Kurt softly. “And I love my Kurt kisses.”

****

“I love my Sam kisses.” Kurt grinned, leaning in and kissing him again. “Come on, we should go inside.”

****

The two of them quickly got ready for bed, and Kurt climbed into bed next to Sam, trying not to blush at Sam’s shirtlessness compared to his own pyjamas. Still, he gently rested his head on Sam’s chest, and listened as their breathing levelled out.

****

“Kurt?”

****

“Mmhm?”

****

“Don’t you want to have sex?” Sam said bluntly, and Kurt blushed, pulling away quickly. “I mean, I’m cool if you don’t, but I assumed you’d want to after you claimed me completely.”

****

“Sam, you’re amazing.” Kurt started, frowning at himself. “But I’m not... Ready.”

****

“I understand,” Sam said softly, reaching out for Kurt’s hand. “I’m not mad.”

****

“...Is it weird?” Kurt asked, lying down again, next to Sam rather than on him.

****

“That you don’t want to have sex?”

****

“Yeah. And that I don’t jack off. And that I don’t get off on the idea of punishing people.”

****

“Honestly? A little. But not in a bad way. I think it’s one of the reasons I love you. You didn’t expect anything from me.”

****

Kurt nodded, “It’s weird. I like... The idea. But I’ve never gone for the practical stuff, y’know? I guess I just don’t get it.”

****

“Jake’ll help with that.” Sam smirked, turning over to cuddle Kurt. “I’m surprised he didn’t molest you right there on the dance floor when you went all violent.”

****

“Really?” Kurt smirked, “I thought he liked it when I was all Omega-ey.”

****

“He likes you.” Sam insisted, “Kurt Hummel. And I do too. All the parts of you.”

****

Kurt grinned, turning around and cuddling back into Sam’s chest. “Well, I want a good nights sleep if I’m getting spanked tomorrow.”

****

“Mmkay.” Sam mumbled, as he burrowed his nose into Kurt’s neck for a moment. “I love you.”

****

“I love you too.”

****  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

****

Kurt was still staring around the lawn when Sam knocked on the door. Everyone was impeccable, and from the looks of the outside, the house was too. He heard what sounded like Ryder shouting for them to come in, and Sam quickly opened the front door, pulling Kurt in by their joint hands.

****

“Don’t be nervous okay? You know they’re all good people here.” He whispered, and Kurt blinked at how weird it felt that Sam was reassuring him. “Come on, try and smile.”

****

“Hey! Guys!” Ryder bounded down the stairs grinning. “You’re finally here.”

****

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kurt muttered, sarcastically, but offered a smile to the boy. “How are you feeling?”

****

“Good. You’ll want to curb that sarcasm though, otherwise it’ll only be worse on you.” Ryder smiled, but there was a slight edge to his voice, that made Kurt scowl. “I... uh, did Sam tell you about the rules? Because you’re glaring at me.”

****

“No, he didn’t.”

****

“There was cuddling!” Sam quickly interjected. “I got distracted.”

****

“Oh...” Ryder blinked, taking a tiny step back. “I’m... going to get Jake to come down and explained before Kurt stabs me in the face.”

****

“I’m not going to stab you in the face.” Kurt muttered, but couldn’t help but glare at the Omega who was bossing him about.

****

“Still getting Jake.” Ryder shrugged, and bounded back up the stairs.

****

“Sam...  What didn’t you tell me?”

****

“I.... Well, you seemed sad already...” Sam muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

****

“It’s not your place to shield me from things, Sam.” Kurt said gently, stroking the back of Sam’s knuckles with his thumb. “I’m the Alpha here.”

****

“Not today, you’re not.” Jake’s voice came from the top of the stairs, and Kurt swung his head around to look. “I’d like Sam to go upstairs, whilst I talk to you about this with you. Is that okay?”

****

“I... guess?” Kurt muttered, gesturing to Sam with his head to go. “What’s going on, Jake?”

****

“Sam was supposed to explain last night, the rules of what today would be like, but apparently he didn’t. From this point onward, you’re supposed to call me Sir okay?”

****

“Alright, I guess.” Kurt muttered, “Sir.”

****

“That’s the easiest thing.” Jake said softly, coming down the steps, and sitting on the bottom step. “The next one, is that... When we go upstairs, you’re not an Alpha until the punishment is over.”

****

“... Can you explain that, Sir.” Kurt said, gritting his teeth.

****

“For the purpose of being punished, the person being punished is temporarily treated like the lowest placing possible. It doesn’t mean we love the person any less, but the person has to understand that  when they’re being punished...”

****

“I understand.” Kurt interjected, trying not to snap. “So... I’m to act as though Ryder and Sam and Marley are my Alpha too?”

****

“Sir.”

****

Kurt opened his mouth to snap, but stopped himself just in time. “Yes, Sir.”

****

“Good. Will you sit with me for a moment?” Jake asked, patting the seat next to him. Kurt moved to sit next to him, his body stiff as he tried not to shout or run away. “Can I hug you?”

****

“I guess, sir.” Kurt muttered, looking away, but other than that making no move to help or hinder Jake.

****

Jake threw an arm around Kurt pulling him closer. “It’s okay to freak out. Ryder did the first time too. And I almost did.”

****

“You’ve been through this?” Kurt asked softly.

****

“Yeah, I did something wrong and they were both mad at me... So we made these rules. The highest placing person would dish out the punishment. The punished person would act as if they were lower than everybody else. When it’s all over, we talk about what happened, then we try to put it behind us, and spend the rest of the day having calm and relaxed fun.”

****

Kurt didn’t reply for a moment, letting it soak in. “We’ve got a lot to discuss today.”

****

“We do. It won’t be as calm and relaxed afterward as I’d like.” Jake grinned, “But I can promise at least a little bit of fun?”

****

“You better.” Kurt nodded, finally leaning into Jake as he made up his mind. “I’ll try my best, okay?”

****

“Do you want a safe word?”

****

Kurt considered it for a moment. Logically, he should take the opportunity, but he knew that he wouldn’t always have one, and that he trusted Jake in everything else, so he had to learn to trust him in this too. “No. I... Not for this, but I reserve the right to completely turn down a punishment.”

****

Jake nodded, “Okay. Now we’re going to take as long as you want to sit down here and breath. When you stand up, we’ll go upstairs, and you’ll adhere to the rules. If you break a rule for the first time that we haven’t told you about, we’ll warn you. Otherwise, we’ll add the rules broken onto the punishment, ‘kay?”

****

“Yes, sir.” Kurt said softly, leaning his head against Jake’s arm, and taking the moment to just breath. Jake smiled and rubbed Kurt’s back reassuringly, until Kurt stood, at which point, his demeanor changed drastically, as he motioned for Kurt to climb the stairs first.

****

Upstairs was as perfectly clean as downstairs, but Kurt didn’t have time to stop and look, because Jake was right behind him, directing him towards what was obviously his bedroom. The door was wide open, and Kurt quickly found himself stood inside a room that was almost as big as his own room at home, except for a little more cluttered with stuff.

****

“Kurt? Would you come and sit here?” Marley’s voice came from his left, and Kurt smiled at the girl, moving to sit where she’d gestured. She looked lovely as always, even in what looked like a pair of Ryder’s sweat pants, and Jake’s letterman jacket. He didn’t get chance to speak, as all of a sudden, he found himself with an arm full of the girl as she hugged him tightly. “Before th-this gets any further, I wanted to say... Thank you for y-yesterday. You really made me feel better.”

****

“It’s fine Sweetie.” Kurt said softly, rubbing her back gently. “I’m glad you’re feeling a bit better.” He glanced around, mind boggling at the size of the bed, that was big enough for all five of them to sit on, with a good bit of distance between.

****

“Marley? We’ll have time for that after, Y’know.” Jake said softly, with a warm smile, grinning when she rolled her eyes at him.

****

“No time like the present.” She countered, before letting go of Kurt and shuffling away a little.

****

“Okay, so, Kurt.” Jake said, as he finally seemed to get comfortable at the top of the bed, with Ryder and Marley on either side, and Sam and Kurt towards the bottom. Sam offered Kurt a small smile, and offered his hand, that Kurt took and squeezed before turning back to Jake. “Do you understand why you’re being punished?”

****

“I guess, Sir.” Kurt answered, looking down a little, as his fingers moved to occupy themselves by picking at the blanket.

****

“Kurt, I want you to look at us when we’re speaking to you.” Jake said, his tone a little sharper than before. “And that was a very simple question, that you didn’t really answer. What is it you think you’re being punished for?”

****

“Disagreeing with you, Sir, and with...” Kurt got caught, and he looked at Sam, as he tried to work out what he was supposed to call him.

****

“You can still call him Sam.” Marley said, gently.

****

“With Sam.” Kurt finished with a grateful smile towards the girl.

****

“Is that all?” Ryder said, frowning a little.

****

“Yes?” Kurt offered, frowning back. “At least to the best of my knowledge.”

****

“Kurt?” Jake called Kurt’s attention back to him. “There’s more. I want you to listen to what I say, and then consider it before you react, okay?”

****

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt said, trying not to carry on frowning.

****

“First, you called my ability to be Ryder’s Alpha into question. Now, although you were correct in the end, it wasn’t your place to do so at that time. Then, you avoided me until our argument, without explaining the reason. You also left Marley and Sam with Santana and Brittany, even though I sent Marley specifically to you. Do you follow so far?”

****

“...Yes. Sir.” Kurt said gritting his teeth a little.

****

“You also didn’t go after Sam when you saw him dancing with Wes and Collins. You put Ryder under more stress after Steve assaulted him. And finally, you got into a fight and got excluded from the school grounds for a week.”

****

“You’d rather I’d let them fuck Sam on the dance floor?” Kurt snapped, ignoring the disapproving looks Ryder and Jake shot him, and the guilty one coming from Sam.

****

“That’s two for swearing, and butting in.” Jake said, calmly. “And in answer to your question, No. I wish you’d found another way around it, or come to us for help. You could have been seriously hurt, and then where would we be?”

****

Kurt didn’t answer, forcing himself to keep eye contact with Jake rather than look down.

****

“Would you like to argue any of those points?” Ryder offered.

****

“What’d be the point. You understand the reasoning behind most of them.”

****

“Explain to me why you avoided me?” Jake asked, cocking his head.

****

Kurt looked away for a moment. “I thought that you were forcing Ryder and Marley to accept me into this relationship.”

****

“Is that what you think about me, Kurt?”

****

“Yes. No.... I don’t know.” Kurt muttered, and on the pointed look from Sam, added, “Sir.”

****

“What do you mean?” Marley gently probed.

****

“I didn’t, but then I saw what you had gotten Ryder to do, and drawing conclusions from what he said he was being punished for, I came to that idea.”

****

“There’s something else,” Sam muttered, cocking his head too, “You’re not saying something.”

****

“I.... I didn’t understand how Marley and Ryder could be okay with putting up with me more often.” Kurt muttered, looking down. “At the time, I was in the midst of losing my own Omega, and I just.... I don’t want to talk about this.”

****

Jake nodded slowly. “And why didn’t you stop Sam dancing with Wes and Collin.”

****

“Because I assumed that meant I’d already lost, and Sam deserved to be with actual Alphas rather than me.”

****

Sam and Marley both shifted as though they wanted to hug Kurt, but Jake motioned for them to stop. “We understand your reasonings Kurt, but you still acted inappropriately. We’re now going to discuss your punishment. If we discuss a punishment you’re completely against, raise your hand. If we decide on something that you can’t accept at all, you’re free to leave the room, and one of us will come and discuss it with you. Otherwise, you won’t speak. Understood.”

****

“Yes Sir.” Kurt muttered.

****

“Do you want to go and sit on the desk chair? Don’t be distracting.”

****

Kurt nodded, and climbed off the bed, moving to the desk chair, and trying not to pull a face as he removed some of the rumpled clothes from the seat. For a moment he considered just dropping them, but his inner neat freak took charge and he started folding them.

****

Jake spoke first, “So, what do we think?”

****

“He had good reason to do what he did, but he doesn’t accept that some of the things he did were still wrong regardless of reason.” Ryder said quietly.

****

“We can’t just say ‘regardless of reason’ though. Like... If Kurt told me I’m not allowed outside, but I saw someone get shot outside, I’d still go out and help however I could. Should I be punished for that?” Sam pointed out.

****

“No.” Marley shook her head. “I... Do we know anything he definitely won’t do?”

****

“No nudity, and nothing in public.” Jake said quietly, leaning back against the wall.

****

“What about something over time? Like... No sexual release for the week.” Ryder offered.

****

Sam shook his head. “Wouldn’t be a problem for him.”

****

“Really?” Ryder looked shocked and confused at the idea of that.

****

“Yeah, but that’s not important right now.” Sam said quietly, ducking his head.

****

“Do you have a suggestion?” Jake asked, looking at Sam curiously.

****

“I don’t know. Kurt’s pretty in control of himself. Like... Gagging him would serve no point, because I’ve seen him go longer than a gag should be in without speaking. Bondage wouldn’t serve a point, because he can sit freakishly still. Sensory deprivation.... I don’t see that working either.”

****

“What about forcing him to spend a day without any of us?” Ryder offered again, but Jake shook his head.

****

“He’s used to spending time alone.”

****

“W-what about the opposite then.” He’s so good at not being affected by stuff, why not do things that’ll make him react. Like... Take away his alone time.”

****

Kurt’s hand shot up, and he shook his head gently.

****

Jake blinked at him for a moment. “The idea of seeing us everyday is worse than being gagged blindfolded and left alone? Really?”

****

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes, tapping his lips to remind Jake he’d been told not speak.

****

“Explain quickly.”

****

“I have Glee Club things to prepare, as well as projects I need to work on for my classes. And whilst I enjoy spending time with you, I think you’d serve too much of a distraction, and I’d fall behind in my classes. I’d prefer something that can be over and done with today.”

****

Jake nodded, “Okay. Quiet again.” He looked around the group. “What do we think?”

****

“We can’t muck up school for him like that.” Marley said quickly, and Sam nodded. Ryder still looked a little offended but nodded slowly.

****

“What about...” Sam started, but then cut himself off. “Never mind.”

****

“Sam, you had an idea, and you can tell us.” Jake said softly, offering his hand. Kurt almost scoffed, knowing that it wouldn’t work in the same way that it did when Kurt did it. Still, Sam took the hand and Jake reassuringly held it.

****

“You’re going to think I’m a pervert.”

****

“Sam, we’re discussing how we’re going to punish Kurt for misbehaving, after I went to a school dance naked. I think the pervert ship has sailed.” Ryder grinned.

****

“I know Kurt wants it over quick... but I was thinking....He really likes fashion, and all his clothes matching, right?” He waited for them all to nod, before biting his lip. “Well, what if he wasn’t allowed... Like... If he had to wear something of ours everyday.”

****

Kurt blinked, raising his hand a little, but Jake gave him a smirk and a look, and so he dropped it.

****

“I like that idea.” Ryder said, his voice sounding a little rough around the edges. It’d tell people he was ours, y’know. Even when he goes back to being an Alpha, it’d be something of ours.”

****

“And it wouldn’t be painful or dangerous to him.” Marley agreed, “I don’t know about my clothes though...”

****

“Trust me, we’ll find something.” Jake said with a small smirk. “How long for?”

****

“A month.” Sam said, turning away from Kurt, but Kurt could still see the blush. “And if he misbehaves during that month, we add another week.”

****

“We’re agreed?” Jake waited for them all to nod, before he leaned back against the wall. “There’s the first one.”

****

“The first one?!” Kurt blurted out, eyes wide. “Why.... What?”

****

“Because of that.” Jake pointed, frowning. “You’re still arguing inside your head, when you need to understand that right now we’re in charge, and you’ll accept anything we say.”

****

Kurt gaped for a few second, before gritting his teeth and spinning on the chair.

****

“I still think something light.” Marley offered quietly. “A light spanking?”

****

“I agree with the spanking, but I think it needs to be rougher. Show his this time how bad it can be, and he won’t do it again.” Ryder said, crossing his arms defiantly.

****

Jake shook his head. “We’re not all like you Ryder, You enjoy being spanked, so I have to go rough on you so you understand. Kurt’s not going to like this one bit.”

****

“I think that we do it until he understands, and lets go.” Sam said softly. “Jake should be the one who does it, and will really listen and watch for Kurt’s limit. And if Ryder or I think he’s hit it, we pause and discuss it.”

****

“I think that’s the best way about it.” Jake nodded, respect in his eyes for Sam. “Kurt? You can either leave, or come to the bed and be punished now.”

****

Kurt stood, but didn’t know which direction to walk in. Whilst he didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to be spanked either. He tried not to feel too angry at Sam, for saying it, because he knew that in Sam’s place he’d have said the same. He felt so worried though. This was what he had spent most of his life avoiding, and they were asking him to go into it willingly. And he was considering it.

****

“Kurt?”

****

“I... I don’t know.” He whispered softly, and all of a sudden was pulled down onto the bed and nestled up in Jake’s arms. “What...”

****

“You were crying, love.” Jake said quietly, pulling him even closer. “Are you okay? Did we push too far? You didn’t leave or raise your hand...”

****

“I don’t know.” Kurt repeated, shaking his head a little. “I’ve spent so much of my time at McKinley avoiding this kind of situation. I hated the idea of it, being punished, because despite everything, I was an Alpha. But...”

****

“But?”

****

“I trust you... and Sam, and Marley and Ryder. And if you think I need to be punished, then a small part of me wants to just... give in and do that. But the rest tells me I shouldn’t, because I’m an Alpha. And...”

****

“And Alphas don’t get punished?” Jake offered gently, and Kurt could only nod. “Kurt... I’ve been punished before. I was punished last week, when I went to the store and didn’t pick up Marleys prescription. Ryder bent me over his knee and they spanked me. 10 each. Do I look like I’m any less of an Alpha?”

****

“...No.”

****

“Because I’m not. I’m so glad you didn’t let the people at that school punish you, because do you know what punishment should be born out of? Love. And they probably didn’t love or respect you. We do. We want you to know how serious what you did was. And once this is all over, Marley is going to get the cookies she made last night. Ryder’s going to put on whatever DVD you want to watch, you can lie on top of me or Sam, and we’re going to watch a movie together. Alright?”

****

“... Yes.”

****

“Yes what, Kurt?”

****

“Yes, Sir.”

****

Jake smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “Okay. Now where would you prefer this? On the bed, or against the table or chair?”

****

“On the bed, sir.” Kurt said softly, wiping his eyes. Jake let go of him, and Kurt rearranged himself over Jake’s lap. He could hear the others move around, and knew they were looking at him. He felt Jake place his hand on his ass and draw it back and quickly threw up a hand. “Wait!”

****

“What is it?”

****

“Can... Can I hold Sam’s hand?”

****

There was a brief pause, as though everyone needed to reboot. “Of course you can.” Jake said softly, and Sam moved to take Kurt’s hands. “I’m not going to stop now, okay?”

****

“Yes, sir.”

****

The first smack came as a surprise, even though Kurt had been expecting it. He nearly jumped off Jake’s lap, before Jake’s other hand came to his lower back, holding him there. The second came quickly, and the third, and fourth. At some point, Kurt lost track, focusing instead on Sam’s warm hands and whispered encouragements. He could feel the hits again and again, and at some point started crying. But it was different than before. He didn’t necessarily feel sad. A little ashamed, of his behaviour and the situation, but also relieved, because he knew it was almost over.

****

Then it started to really hurt, and he started struggling to get out. Sam was forced to hold his hands more as a binding at that point, and Ryder grabbed his legs as he tried to kick out.

****

“Has he had enough?”

****

“Not yet.” Jake said gently, pausing for a moment, to rub Kurt’s ass. “Kurt? You’ve got a choice here. You’re nearly at your limit, you can either have twenty more over your pants, or you can have ten to your bare skin.”

 

Kurt froze in his thrashing as he considered his options. “Twenty, sir.”

****

“You’re sure? It’ll take longer.”

****

“I... I don’t want people to see my...”

****

“Okay, sweetie.” Jake rubbed gently, and then raised his hand. “Stop struggling, and count them out for me, okay?”

****

“Yes sir.”

****

-slap-

****

“O-one.”

****

-slap-

****

“T-two.”

****

Kurt knows he counted out the rest of them, but he doesn’t really remember what happens. He doesn’t thrash around though, and Ryder moves back to sitting with Marley, and Sam’s hands become encouraging again rather than manacles.

****

“twenty.”

****

“Do you have anything you’d like to say?”

****

“Sorry.” Kurt said quietly, not sure who to look at. “just... Sorry.”

****

“That’s good, love. Marley grab the cookies.” Jake said softly, rubbing Kurt’s back absentmindedly. “What do you want to watch, Love?”

****

“Do you have any musicals.” Kurt asked softly, not sure of if he should move.

****

“Ryder?” Jake asked, and Kurt could feel the bed moving as Ryder went to look.

****

“Uh... High School Musical, and Moulin Rouge.” Ryder called back.

****

“Kurt?”

****

“Moulin Rouge. I love that film.” Kurt said softly, and Jake helped him turn over onto his side.

****

“I’d be careful about sitting straight down, your ass’ll hurt for a while.” Jake said softly, as he helped Kurt maneuver into a more comfortable position. “Do you want Sam? Or do you want to stay with me?”

****

“Neither.” Kurt said, looking down a little. “I’m sorry, I’m just...”

****

“It’s okay. But you should be close with someone, it’s the first rule of aftercare.”

****

“He can cuddle with me.” Ryder offered, and Kurt frowned over. “I mean, if he wants...”

****

“Don’t you still hate me.” Kurt muttered, trying not to sound as petulant as he felt.

****

“No. I never hated you. I was angry. And then you were punished, so it’s all behind us now.” Ryder said, as Jake moved out of the way. “I’ll understand if you want someone else though.”

****

“I... No. That’d be okay.” Kurt muttered, and Ryder grinned as he slipped into place, and let Kurt rest his head on Ryder’s chest.

****

“Now, be honest, I have the best chest to rest on, right?” He joked, and Kurt couldn’t help but grin as he rolled his eye.

****

“Yes, it’s very nice, Ry.”

****

“Damn straight.”

****

Marley quickly returned with the plate, and a whole bunch of napkins. “We... Try to keep crumbs out of the bed when we can.”

****

“I totally understand.” Kurt smiled, as Ryder offered Kurt one from the plate.

****

“Jake... can I speak to you outside?” Marley asked quietly, and Kurt quickly heard the door close.

****

“So, this is the one about the prostitutes right?” Sam asked as he settled in behind Kurt.

****

“It’s a musical about love and loss.” Kurt grinned.

****

“But with prostitutes?”

****

“Yes, with prostitutes.” Kurt laughed, and could feel Ryder laugh beneath him.

****

“Awesome.” Sam muttered, as the door opened again, and Jake re-entered, with Marley following behind.

****

“Kurt... We’re about to point something out, and you shouldn’t get mad, okay?”

****

“You know that’s the quickest way to tell me I’m about to get mad don’t you?” Kurt muttered, but turned over, gasping when he put his full weight on his sore cheeks. “What’ve I done now?”

****

“It’s my fault really. But after the spanking, I should have started the other bit of punishment too. Marley is the honest one, and she noticed. She did the right thing by bringing it up.” Jake’s tone became almost warning by the end, but Kurt didn’t understand. Did Jake expect him to get angry at Marley for doing the right thing?

****

“Cool. So throw me a jacket and we’ll watch the movie.”

****

“You don’t get to decide the clothes, Kurt.” Jake said measuredly, but a little warmer. “That’s why it’s a punishment.”

****

Kurt blinked, and cocked his head. “What...”

****

“I’ll go easy on you today. Sam, give him your undershirt.”

****

“This shirt doesn’t go with an undershirt.” Kurt laughed awkwardly.

****

“You’re right, it goes on instead of your that shirt.” Jake smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

****

“Oh....” Kurt muttered, rubbing the arm of his long sleeved shirt self consciously. “You sure? It’s not going to be pretty.” He tried to sound joking, but failed miserably.

****

“I think it’s going to be gorgeous.” Sam said quietly, shucking both shirts before handing the one he’d been wearing underneath to Kurt. He quickly threw his remaining shirt back on, and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

****

“Well?” Jake asked after a moment, as Kurt held the warm undershirt.

****

“Here? I’m not getting changed here!”

****

“It’s just swapping a shirt, Kurt.” Ryder said soothingly. “You’ve seen all of me, it’s not that big of a deal.”

****

“I... I’m not getting changed in front of you all!” Kurt snapped, crossing his arms. “I told you, no nudity.”

****

“It’s a shirt Kurt.” Sam laughed.

****

“...I want everyone to turn around.” Kurt said. “And if you don’t I’m not doing it.”

****

“Kurt...” Sam started, but Jake cut him off, with a hand and then made a dramatic move of turning his back on Kurt. Everyone made a show of doing the same, except Ryder, who instead put a pillow over his face.

****

Kurt quickly undid the buttons on his shirt with shaking fingers, and swapped the shirts, glaring at how the fabric hung on him. He threw his shirt across the room in annoyance, and then burrowed his face and body into Ryder’s side, curling his shoulders painfully to hide as much of his body as he could. “‘m done.”

****

Sam turned, grinning expectantly, but losing it quickly when he saw Kurt. “Dude...”

****

“I accept this is part of my punishment. And as such, I don’t have to enjoy it, and I don’t have to participate further than what we decided.” Kurt muttered into Ryder’s chest.

****

“You look great.” Ryder said softly, but Kurt just glared up at him, until he looked away.

****

“Right, I was promised fun after all that. So where is my cookie.” Kurt muttered, grabbing at the remote.

****

Jake beat him there, pulling it out of reach. “Guys, can you go downstairs for ten minutes.” They all nodded, and quickly filtered out of the room, leaving Kurt and Jake alone again. “You need to stop being such a drama queen.”

****

“Am I an Alpha again?” Kurt asked.

****

“What?”

****

“Am I an Alpha again?” He repeated, stressing every word/

****

“Yes?”

****

“Right, then I can say this. Fuck you!” Kurt snapped, standing up long enough to grab someones jacket from the floor and wrap it around his shoulder. “I told you that I don’t like being naked. That I don’t like being mocked.”

****

“Who was mocking you?!”

****

“Everyone!” Kurt snapped, turning around. “You don’t think I get it? It’s hilarious, because all your clothes swamp me. Because I’m a guy who looks more like a girl.”

****

“Who said that?!”

****

“I’ve heard it enough to know when people are thinking it!”

****

“Kurt, nobody thinks you look like a girl! Yeah, you’re smaller than the rest of us. Is it cute? Yeah. But not because we think you should be a girl. We’re happy with you as you are.”

****

“So why make me do this? Why make me show off the fact that I look like a flat chested girl?”

****

“Because you don’t. You look hot.” Jake said softly, “And even if you can’t see it, even if you can’t believe it, we can. And I like to look at my boyfriends and girlfriends!”

****

“Who said I agreed to be your boyfriend?” Kurt cut him off before he could continue. “Why would I want to be after you spent all morning humiliating me, and then thought it’d be okay to stare at my body?”

****

Jake froze, shaking his head softly. “You’re really angry right now, Kurt. So I’m going to go downstairs with the rest of them, and let you take a moment to think about what you want to say next.”

****

And with that, he stormed out of the room, leaving Kurt behind.

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make a note here about how some of them are acting. In my mind, whilst Kurt is definitely not an Omega, he does like a lot of the things associated with it. Chiefly, having someone who'll look after him. But as he's spent all the time since he placed having to hide what he is, he's completely out of his element when put in any kind of situation where he feels the dynamic has pre-existing rules. The reason he freaked out when he was asked to show off his 'body' is because he's spent a lot of time trying to not be a target to Alphas in any way, including sexually, and it's been so long, he's convinced himself that he's unattractive.
> 
> Jake on the other hand, loves his Omegas, and has never really given thought to being one. If you ask him how to bring them down from a freak out or punish them, he's completely comfortable. He's even used to arguments with them about things. But Kurt is something completely different. He isn't going to bow to Jake's demands just because Jake uses his voice. He doesn't even have the social demands to give in, in fact, society would demand that Kurt fought against anything Jake told him to do even harder. And Jake doesn't really know how to deal with that. It's the reason he asked Kurt at the dance to pretend to be an Omega for their first proper conversation on the subject. 
> 
> So... Yes. They're all getting very worked up, but that was the first big explosion. Next chapter is the aftermath.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first proper sex scene in here. Just warning everyone to expect it, so they don't freak out when it gets there. 
> 
> Hope you all Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

****

“I just don’t get it?” Ryder said softly, rubbing his forehead. “How can he be fine one minute and then...”

****

“He’s spent so long pretending he’s something he’s not, that he’s having a hard time what he’s made up about himself and what’s real.” Sam muttered, staring at the ceiling. “Does the real Kurt like being told what to do? Does the real Kurt really want to hurt people? You spend enough time being someone else and you can forget those things about yourself.”

****

“But, I’ve seen him around school. He wears pants that fit like a second skin.” Ryder muttered, “So what’s the big deal about...”

****

“It’s different.” Marley cut in. “His clothes... they’re like armor. they might be so tight you can count the number of hairs on his legs. But they still cover him. Can you tell me one time you’ve seen his skin?”

****

“Yesterday.” Ryder said softly, “he gave me his shirt and underwear to wear.”

****

“In front of you?” Sam asked.

****

“The shirt, yeah, but when he went to do his pants, he hid in a cubical.”

****

Jake shook his head. “He isn’t comfortable in his skin. Anyone can see that.”

****

“He doesn’t masturbate.” Sam blurted out .”Like... At all. I don’t think he ever has either.”

****

“How?” Ryder frowned, “Like... How do you go so long without? Is he secretly aesexual or something?”

****

“No, he has those feelings. He just never... acted on them.” Sam shrugged, letting Marley lean against him..

****

“Well, duh.” Jake muttered, “He couldn’t risk someone at School finding out anything about him.”

****

“But... jacking off?” Ryder pointed out, “Like... how?”

****

“After a while, you stop wanting to.” Marley said quietly, blushing. “You spend so long pretending you don’t want to, that you start to think...”

****

“I don’t need to.” Kurt’s voice came from the bottom of the stairs. “I just... It’s never been a necessity for me.”

****

“Kurt.” It was cold, but Jake had to be ready to defend his Omegas, “You going to throw more abuse at us?” He muttered, frowning.

****

“No. Am I going to get punished?” Kurt asked softly, shifting his weight side to side.

****

“... Not yet.” Jake looked away. “Want to explain yourself?”

****

“I.... I’ve spent a long time trying to... not be a part of any of this. Not just avoiding being used like an Omega, but avoiding wanting to do anything that an Alpha would want to do. Far as I was concerned, the best thing I could be was completely unsexual. And it was easy. I didn’t feel sexy when one of the Jocks would grab my ass in the hallway. I wouldn’t feel hot when I had to rely on my friends to protect me. I was such a girl. And not the kick ass kind like Santana, or the sweet nice kind like Marley. I was a bitchy, defenceless girl. I never touched myself. I never even looked at myself naked, if I could avoid it. Because I need to be ugly, so that I don’t understand why those people want me. So that I’d stop seeing myself as a girl, like they saw me. Because I’m a guy. I may like it up the fucking ass, but I’m a man.”

****

“Easy Kurt,” Jake quickly moved to Kurt’s side, rubbing his back. “We know you’re a guy. We know, okay.”

****

“I never got masculine like my friends. I take after my mom. And I couldn’t join the gym, because of the Jocks. So...” Kurt laughed, gesturing at his body in Sam’s undershirt. “This is how I look. Who wants to laugh first?” He asked, not even sounding threatening. Just resigned to his fate.

****

After a long pause, Sam spoke. “Sure, I’ll go first.” He stood up, moving to Kurt’s side. “I’m going to laugh at the idea that you’re a girl. Because I love you to pieces Kurt, but you get pretty powerful erections in your sleep.” By the end he was smiling warmly, and Kurt was blushing awkwardly.

****

Ryder seemed to catch on and stood up too. “I’ll laugh at the idea that you’re not masculine. Because I’ve never seen a guy beat up that many members of the football team on their own before.” He grinned. “You gotta show me how you did that.”

****

Marley smiled softly, “I’ll laugh at you saying you’re not sweet, because any other guy would have walked out of the bathroom when they caught me in there, and laughed about it.”

****

“And I’m gonna have to say you failed miserably.” Jake said, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist. “You’re not ugly. You’re sexy as all shit.”

****

Kurt blushed, looking down at the floor. “Thanks... but...”

****

“Look,” Marley cut in, as she grabbed something from behind the couch, “I get that body image issues don’t disappear over the course of 20 minutes. But I want you to know you’re amazing.” She smiled, pushing Kurt’s Jacket from the dance into his hands.

****

Kurt stood in silence for a few moments, fiddling with his jacket. “.... I do.”

****

“You do what?” Jake asked quietly.

****

“I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be a part of this. I just... Don’t know who I am?” Kurt muttered quietly. “Do you still want me.”

****

“Always.” Jake and Sam said almost at the same time, whilst Ryder and Marley just smiled encouragingly.

****

“Can we go watch Moulin Rouge?” Kurt muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

****

“Can I kiss you?” Jake asked quietly, and Kurt shot a look over to Sam, who nodded encouragingly.

****

“Yeah.”

********  
  


* * *

********  
  


“Wow, that was all kinds of depressing.” Jake muttered, frowning, shifting his arm from underneath Ryder and Kurt’s head, to stretch. “I’m starting to see why you’re not big on the sexy.” He joked, as Sam secured his hold on Kurt from behind.

****

“It was romantic!” Kurt stressed, pulling himself out of Sam’s arms. “They loved each other till the end!”

****

“I liked the prostitutes.” Sam mock whispered to Ryder who grinned back at him.

****

“You all suck.” Kurt muttered, crossing his arms and pouting.

****

“Not unless you take your shirt off.” Jake smirked, and taking advantage of Kurt’s moment of surprise launched himself at Kurt, until he was lying on top of him, kissing his neck.

****

“You’re such, a horn dog!” Kurt laughed, using all his weight to flip them over, holding Jake’s hands above his head. “Seems like I’ve got you now.”

****

“Seems like you have. What’re you going to do with this new found power.” Jake muttered, smirking.

****

“Maybe I should spank you this time!” Kurt laughed, letting out a little shriek when Ryder and Sam grabbed his arms from behind and pulling him back against the pillows. “Traitors! Marley! Protect me!”

****

“I’m sorry, but you stole the last cookie.” Marley giggled.

****

“You’re all traitors, and I don’t think I love you anymore.” Kurt sniffed dramatically, turning his nose up at them all. It didn’t last long, as Ryder and Sam descended to kiss either cheek and then his neck, making Kurt start laughing again.

****

“Okay, okay, enough!” Jake laughed, pulling the two of them off Kurt. “God, you’d think you two were vampires.”

****

“Well, I do like sucking.” Ryder joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

****

“Okay, seriously.” Jake sighed, helping Kurt sit up properly. “Kurt wanted to bring up a point earlier. I know we’ve been through a lot today, but I think it’d help Kurt to know how punishment can go down positively, okay?”

****

“Sure.” Ryder grinned, before a look crossed his eyes, and he became confused. “Uh... Who’s leading this? Because  Kurt’s the highest, but he’s never done it before.”

****

“Kurt?” Jake asked, cocking his head, “Do you feel you could do it?”

****

“I.... I’d rather watch this time around.” Kurt muttered, blushing a little.

****

“You’re gonna have to explain what I need to be punished for.” Jake prodded gently.

****

“Oh...” Kurt frowned. “Okay, right. I think that whilst Jake believed himself to be in the right with his punishment of Ryder, the way he went about it and the fact he wouldn’t listen to outside criticism wasn’t very... good?”

****

“Okay.” Ryder nodded softly, looking at Marley. “Do you agree?”

****

“Kinda? I feel like he should have had had a backup plan.” Marley shrugged, “I understand where Kurt’s coming from.”

****

“Sam, thoughts?”

****

“I don’t think it’s my place to say...” Sam muttered, shooting an awkward look at Jake.

****

“Don’t let my position intimidate you, Sam.” Jake said softly. “I’m just as accountable as anyone of you.”

****

“Okay... Yeah. I think that the punishment was in bad taste, considering what other events were going on that night, And although Kurt’s new to all this, he has a viewpoint that you don’t, which should be taken into consideration from this point forward if we’re to be equal members in this relationship.”

****

“Okay, that’s settles that.” Ryder nodded, turning to look at Jake. “Do you understand what we think you’ve done wrong.”

****

“Yes, sir.”

****

“Do you have anything to say about it?”

****

“The event didn’t go as I planned, and Kurt’s early argument against the punishment made me too annoyed to listen to him later.” Jake shrugged. “It did go wrong though, and I should have listened to him.”

****

“Okay, Desk Chair.” Ryder pointed, and Jake walked away.

****

“Don’t you have to give him the whole raising the hand thing?” Kurt asked quietly,

****

“No, Jake trust me to know his limits.” Ryder replied, “So, who has a suggestion?”

****

“I don’t think it should be anything too big.” Sam offered. “I think he understood what he did was wrong by what happened.”

****

“Mmhm” Ryder considered it, glancing to Marley. “What’re you thinking?”

****

“Well, I’m thinking five spanks each, and then removing his clothes for the rest of the day.” Marley shrugged, “Something for us, and a punishment.”

****

“Is that how this works?” Kurt questioned, “A punishment and something for us?”

****

“Generally.” Ryder grinned. “One time he had to take us to dinner at a proper restaurant everyday that week.”

****

“Huh.” Kurt muttered, smiling a little. “So... me in the undershirt?”

****

“Something we want.” Sam said softly, kissing Kurt’s cheek. “But this isn’t about that. Do you think that the punishment is good?”

****

“Yeah.”

****

Ryder grinned, “Okay, Jake, onto the bed.”

****

Jake nodded softly, climbing onto the bed.

****

“I want you over my knee.” Ryder said, shuffling up to the top of the bed. “You’ll count them off. And then someone else will take my place.”

****

“Yes, sir.” Jake murmured, taking his position. Ryder smiled, rubbing his hand on Jake’s ass, before bringing it down hard. “One!” Jake called out, but Ryder’s hand was already swinging back down.

****

It continued at the same punishing pace, switching first to Marley, and then Sam, and finally it was Kurt’s turn. “You can do it.” Marley said warmly. “Remember, firmly, and at a speed that’s comfortable for you.”

****

Kurt nodded as Jake draped himself over his knee. He copied the way everyone else had gone about it, putting his hand against Jake’s ass first. This was kind of ridiculous, Kurt had decided, since he had the least upper body strength of anyone in the group. Still he raised it as high as he could, and brought it crashing down as hard as he could.

****

“Fuck! 16!” Jake snapped, his hands tightening in the sheets. Ryder grasped Kurt’s hand before he could go again.

****

“Not as hard, Kurt. You’re not trying to break him in half.” Ryder said softly, shifting so that he could cradle Kurt’s hand in his. “Lift your arm about half way.... Right. And don’t intend to hurt him, just to ...teach him a lesson.”

****

Kurt frowned, but tried to keep that in mind, as he spanked again.

****

“17!” Jake said, only gritting his teeth.

****

Kurt tried again, and Jake counted them off until they reached 20.

****

“You okay, Jake?” Marley asked softly, rubbing Jake’s back.

****

“Yeah.... Kurt’s got a hell of an arm on him, to say he thinks he’s feminine.” Jake muttered.

****

“Marley... do you have any moisturiser?” Kurt asked, gently rubbing Jake’s back.

****

“In the bathroom, why?”

****

“Get it for me?” Marley nodded, leaving the room. Kurt turned his attention to Jake. “I’m sorry I was too hard, and I want to make it up to you. Would you lie down on top of a towel?”

****

“This is going the way of a bad porn movie.” Jake muttered, but grabbed one from a draw and laid it out on the bed.  By the time he’d finished, Marley was back with the moisturiser, and Kurt took it from her with a grateful grin.

****

“Okay... Will you take your pants off?”

****

“Definitely a porn movie.” Jake laughed, but did as Kurt asked. “What next?”

****

“Lie still and stop being a sarcastic little shit?” Kurt muttered, as he dribbled a little liquid into his hand from the bottle and went to work. Jake hissed, and then sighed, and then went limp, as Kurt massaged the red area, and then the areas around it, until it was a full body massage, and Jake was letting out little mewls of pleasure, that were definitely going to Kurt's crotch. It couldn’t last forever though, and Kurt regretfully pulled his hands away. “How do you feel now?”

****

“Better.” Jake said, his voice sleepy. “I didn’t know you were an ass man, Kurt.”

****

“Well, you have a passable one.” Kurt grinned, giving it a little poke on the cheek. “Now, sit up properly.”

****

“...that was kinda really hot.” Ryder muttered to Sam, grinning when Sam shifted, covering his crotch and agreed. “We should get them to re-enact that later.”

****

“Dude, I’d kill for one of those massages. Just, on the other side.” Sam smirked.

****

“You realise I’m sat right here, and can hear you, right?” Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

****

“Hey, I’ll repeat it. You have very skilled hands, and when we’re at that point, I’d rather like to feel them on my dick.” Sam laughed and shrugged.

****

“You’re worse than Jake.”

****

“Nobodies worse than Jake,” Marley rolled her eyes, climbing off the bed. “I’m gonna go downstairs whilst Jake puts on his film.”

****

“Why?” Kurt asked, “Is it something awful?”

****

“It’s porn. And I’m not really in the mood.” Marley rolled her eyes.

****

“I’ll join you.” Kurt said quickly, standing up.

****

“Kurt... please stay?” Jake asked, softly. “I.... I’d really like it if you’d stayed.”

****

“Huh?”

****

“I’d really like you to stay.” Jake said, his voice a little firmer. “And.... I want you to pick with of my movies we watch, and if you get aroused.... I want you to try and join in.”

****

“And what makes you think I’ll do any of that?” Kurt frowned, crossing his arms.

****

“Because, although you don’t like your body, you want to try to make it better.” Jake said gently, “And you understand that at some point you’ll want to be sexually involved, and this is a nice gentle lead in, rather than walking in one night, and catching me with my dick halfway down Ryder’s throat.”

****

“You don’t think a lot of yourself, do you?” Ryder muttered, smirking. “But he’s right Kurt. This is just jacking off. Every guy does it.”

****

Kurt sighed, and nodded. “Fine. But Jake has to take off all his clothes.”

****

“That’s your condition?” Sam laughed, and Kurt blushed.

****

“No! That was the other part of his punishment, remember?”

****

Jake grinned, pulling off his shirt. “Sure. You just want to see my rocking body.”

****

“Shut up, and tell me where this porn stash is. And I get one favour later!”

****

“I’ll show you.” Ryder grinned, jumping off the bed, and leading Kurt to a drawer. “You sure you’re good with this? I mean, I’m not saying back out, but, if you can’t deal with the fact that we like sex...”

****

“I get it.” Kurt muttered, grabbing at a DVD at random. “This one.”

****

“Kurt... This ones about lesbians.” Ryder laughed. “I’m pretty sure you don’t want it. You’ll want one from back here. Just... Remember. We all love you, and we all think you’re hot.”

****

“You love me?”

****

“Kinda. Or at least have the potential to. We haven’t really hung out just the two of us, so I don’t know, but I really like you. And Sam and Jake love you.” Ryder shrugged. “I’m going to get ready on the bed. Pick something you’ll like.”

****

Kurt nodded, trying not to smile too widely. Despite everything that was wrong with him... Three guys loved him. That was amazing. Kurt kept grinning as he flicked through the DVDs, until he came across an interesting one. The guys on the front looked like any other pairing Kurt had seen in the magazines. Except, y’know, naked. The interesting thing was that between the two, it was the skinnier and smaller one who looked to be in charge. Kurt cocked his head as he popped the disc out, and slid it into the machine.

****

“Hurry up, love, or you’ll miss the fun.” Jake laughed, and Kurt turned, blinking at the sight before him. All three were rather naked, and staring at him expectantly.

****

“I... Can I keep my clothes on?” Kurt asked, cocking his head a little.

****

“...Make you a deal. For every item of clothing you keep on, we get to add one more thing for you to wear tomorrow.” Jake smirked, as Kurt mentally catalogued what he was wearing. The undershirt, his pants, and underwear. Socks and shoes.

****

“Socks and shoes count as one each.” Ryder called, as if reading Kurt’s mind.

****

“So, I get completely naked, theres one. I keep everything there’s.... 8?”

****

“Yep.” Sam grinned. “So, what’re you going to lose?”

****

Kurt rolled his eyes, and quickly removed his socks and shoes. There he paused. “When... If I take off the rest, you’re not allowed to laugh or stare.”

****

“I can promise I won’t laugh,” Jake said, his voice heavy with lust. “Staring might be an issue.”

****

“But the good kind.” Sam promised, his hand already starting to play with chest. “The kind where I might not need the porn.”

****

Kurt laughed, but quickly removed the undershirt, gently folding it, before undoing the clasp on his pants and doing the same, blushing at the hiss from behind him.

****

“You have really great legs.” Sam muttered, and Kurt could feel his gaze sliding up them, even as Ryder cut in.

****

“His legs? Man have you seen that ass?”

****

“Well, duh, but we already knew that.”

****

Kurt hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and with a final prayer, yanked them down.

****

“Damn.” Ryder said quietly.

****

“I’m sorry, this was stupid.” Kurt said quickly grabbing a shirt from the floor to cover himself. “I’m going to go.”

****

“Don’t.” Jake reached out and grabbed Kurt’s arm. “Kurt... You look amazing. You don’t need to cover up. You’re gorgeous. Now... Drop the shirt, and get into bed with us.”

****

“You.... you’re sure?”

****

“Don’t make me be Alpha-ey again.” Jake smirked, giving Kurt’s arm a firm tug. “Come on, I want to see what turns you on.”

****

Kurt shuffled into the spot Jake had apparently chosen for him right in the middle, his hand firmly in front of his crotch. Still, he could feel all three pairs of eyes scanning over him, and he felt himself blushing all over. “W-what about the porn?”

****

“Fuck the porn.” Sam muttered, eyes dark. “You look amazing Kurt. Can... Can I kiss you?”

****

“No way! I’m the Alpha, I get to make out with him first.” Jake half whined, his eyes pinned to Kurt’s body.

****

“I’m not a slab of meat!” Kurt joked, “I should get to pick.”

****

“And who do you pick?” Sam muttered, smirking.

****

“...Ryder.” Kurt looked challengingly at the two of them, waiting for it to break out into an argument so he could escape.

****

It didn’t work out.

****

“I’m good with that.” Sam shrugged, shuffling out of the way, so that Ryder could get past.

****

“Ryder’s very good with his mouth.” Jake smirked, and suddenly, Kurt had the feeling he’d been played. Ryder grinned, letting his eyes scan over Kurt’s body as he came closer.

****

“Well, you wanted to kiss me, Kurt?” Ryder’s smirk was a little too challenging, and Kurt felt a little fire start in the pit of his stomach. “You gonna show me how you can do it, Mr. Alpha?”

****

Kurt didn’t answer with words, instead reaching up and tangling his hands in Ryder’s hair and pulling him down into a deep kiss. Ryder almost instantly lowered himself onto Kurt as they both deepened the kiss even further, and one of Kurt’s hands slid down to Ryder’s hip. He could feel both their dicks rubbing against one another, and though Ryder had had a head start, Kurt was quickly catching up, especially with the accompanying soundtrack of encouragement from either side.

****

Oxygen soon became an issue though, and Ryder pulled back, gasping for breathe. “Fuck... That was....”

****

“So, fucking, hot.” Jake growled, as he lowered to kiss at Kurt’s collarbone. “I could watch that all day long.”

****

“I don’t know what took over me.” Kurt said, still breathless, and hard.

****

“Something really hot.” Sam muttered, before capturing Kurt’s lips in another kiss whilst Jake and Ryder’s hands began to explore Kurt’s body, inch by inch. Before long, Kurt was bucking up, trying to catch any friction he could from Ryder’s body on top of him.

****

“G-guys. I need....”

****

“What do you need, love.” Jake whispered in his ear. “Someone inside you? You inside someone?”

****

“Both, neither.... I don’t know. Just something!”

****

“We’ll go easy on you for now. Let’s not blast your brain right out the water. Ryder?”

****

“‘m on it.” Ryder smirked, slinking his body down Kurt's, until he was close enough to litter little kisses all over his chest, and then stomach, and legs, before licking a broadstripe up Kurt’s erection. “Definitely not a girl.”

****

Kurt didn’t have time to react, because all of a sudden Ryder was descending on him, and all he could do was let out a strangled gasp, as his hips tried to buck up, but were held down by Jake and Sam.

****

“Just think. This is just Ryder going easy. Imagine, him and Sam, at your knees. Together, licking and sucking at you, and me behind you, loosening you up. Do you think you could manage that one day? Me pounding into you, whilst you pound into one of the Omegas? From the looks of it, you’d do all the work, pounding into one of them, and back onto my dick every few moments. And losing that perfect control of yours as you get all sweaty and raw and manly.”

****

That was it for Kurt, and whilst he grabbed Ryder with one hand, his other reached for Sam’s, and he buried his teeth into Jake's shoulder, drawing a pained but aroused hiss. And Kurt felt himself empty for the first time, and his eyes whited out.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

********

****

“I think he’s coming to.” Sam’s voice drifted to Kurt, as he came back to consciousness. Muttering in protest, Kurt buried his face into the nearest surface, that seemed warmer and more solid than the bed.

****

“Kurt? Open your eyes and sit up.” Ryder muttered, and Kurt assumed he was the one rubbing his back.

****

“Can’t. Asleep.” Kurt grumbled, wishing his could cover his ears to block them all out.

****

“Kurt....” Jake’s voice came from above him, sounding an equal amount joking and warning.

****

“‘m not an Omega, Jake. You can’t order me around.” Kurt sighed, rolling his head against the surface. “Fiiiine.” He said after a moment, cracking an eye open, and letting out a very undignified scream, as he realised what he’d been lying on. Jake laughed, as Kurt launched his head away from Jake’s stomach and the dick inches away from his face. “Why?! Why would you do that!”

****

“We kept trying to move you....” Sam looked the most repentant, but was still hiding a grin.

****

“You seem really drawn to that sleeping place.” Ryder smirked, waggling his eyebrows. “Something you like there?”

****

“If you don’t stop being sarcastic, I’m going to put you in your place,” Kurt muttered darkly, taking note that Jake was the only naked one and that, as some point, Marley had rejoined them. “Who dressed me?”

****

“I did.” Sam said with a small blush. “You don’t like being naked, so I thought...”

****

“Thank you, you did the right thing.” Kurt smiled softly, taking Sam’s hand.

****

“For Kurt at least, I was enjoying the view.” Jake grumbled, cuddling Marley in to replace Kurt. Kurt smiled softly, until his eyes scanned up to Jake’s neck and the angry looking bite mark that adorned it.

****

“Did I do that?”

****

“Don’t worry, I enjoyed it,” Jake pacified, grinning. “Though, until you get better control, I’m probably not going to let you jack off whilst blowing me.”

****

“Who says I’m going to... do that?” Kurt muttered with a blush

****

“You will at some point.” Ryder said, “Because Jake’s really good with that, and you’ll feel like you want to return the favour.”

****

“Are you expecting me to drop to my knees and return the favour?” Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Because I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

****

“Obviously not.” Jake said, pulling Kurt back into cuddling. Ryder moved to the other side of the bed, and curled in behind Marley, whilst Sam nuzzled into Kurt, reaching over to take his hand. “Is everyone comfortable?”

****

“Can I have some warm milk.” Ryder muttered, sarcastically.

****

“Ryder. Stop it.” Jake warned, and they all laid quietly for a little while. “This’ll probably be a good time to discuss how this is all going to work.”

****

“This is a very stressful day.” Sam muttered, his breath playing across Kurt’s neck.

****

“We need to get this out of the way.” Jake pushed, turning to look at Kurt. “Kurt... I know you’re an Alpha, but you have to admit you haven’t been doing this as long as me. So... I think I should be higher than you.”

****

Kurt stiffened, “I disagree.” He said slowly. “Although I’m not as experienced as you, I’m still... An Alpha. I still want to be the Alpha too.”

****

Jake nodded slowly, staring down at him. “What do you suggest?”

****

“Alternate days?” Kurt offered. “I don’t know. I don’t feel comfortable with the idea of you pushing me about all the time.”

****

“It isn’t pushing.” Sam said softly. “That’s not how the dynamic should work.”

****

“Don’t you trust my judgement?” Jake asked, frowning.

****

“Don’t you trust mine?” Kurt shot back, and the two had a moment where there personalities crashed against one another.

****

“This is why two Alphas don’t work well together,” Ryder muttered sarcastically.

****

“Shut up, Ryder!” Kurt and Jake snapped at him in the same moment.

****

“So, you think you can deal with this?” Jake said, a challenging look in his eyes. “Can you bring him to heel?”

****

“Are you testing me?” Kurt asked, smirking. “Because last time I got tested, I knocked out teeth.”

****

Jake didn’t reply just smirked.

****

“Fine, Ryder? Come to the bottom of the bed.” Kurt snapped, staring at the boy over Marley. For a moment, it looked like Ryder would argue, but then he pulled himself up and moved to the bottom of the bed. “Ryder, why’re you being so sarcastic?”

****

“Why not? I’m just treating you like I’d treat Sam or Marley.” Ryder muttered, crossing his arm.

****

“But I’m not like Sam and Marley, Ryder. I’m still an Alpha.”

****

“Why? No-one else treats you like one, and you don’t act like one. So why should I?”

****

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” Kurt said quietly, “You’re going to treat me with the proper respect, or I’m going to punish you.”

****

“It’s not going to work, Hummel. I like being punished.”

****

Kurt paused, looking at him consideringly for a moment, before a small smirk spread across his face. “No. You like the attention. Which means I know the perfect punishment.”

****

Ryder tried to smirk back but failed, as worry took over his eyes.

****

“This isn’t my house, so I don’t know my way around, Puckerman.” Kurt turned to Jake, with a small glare. “Do you have a room I could use that doesn’t have a lot of distractions in it?”

****

Jake blinked, “Second door on the right.”

****

Kurt nodded sharply, and pointed. “Ryder, move.”

****

Ryder started to argue, but Kurt kept pointing, and Ryder finally gave up, and stormed out. Kurt paused for a moment to grab his bag, before he followed Ryder into the room. It looked to be a guest bedroom, and was almost gross in how neutral it was.

****

“So what’s going to happen? You going to spank me?” Ryder muttered sarcastically.

****

“You’re going to stay in here. If you try to leave, I’ll bring you back in here, and we’ll double the time. You’ll stay for half an hour, by my phone.” Kurt said, sitting at the top of the bed. “If you apologise now, we can cuddle for the half an hour.”

****

“Like I’d want to do that.” Ryder snapped, “Screw this, I’m out.”

****

Kurt sighed, putting his bag on the floor, and giving Ryder a moment to walk away before standing up and walking after him, pulling him back into the room with a bit of effort, rearranging himself against the door, to block the exit.

****

“You’re not my Alpha, you can’t order me about.” Ryder continued to rage, as Kurt pulled out the shirt he’d been working on recently. It was a lovely one, but it could be better. He’d been planning on going other the floral pattern with his sequins, and swapping out the buttons.

****

“You planning on wearing that monstrosity? What you don’t look like enough of a girl?” Ryder snapped sarcastically, but Kurt just pushed it aside, and carried on, considering whether he should go with silver or royal blue sequins.

****

“You thinking if you can pretend to be a woman, you can sneak into the relationship? Huh?”

****

Silver would look nicer. Then he could use the blue for purse he was working on.

****

“Kurt?”

****

Kurt started to thread the needle, and arranging the shirt so he could get to work, listening to the constant stream of abusive questions, that slowly became less angry, and more scared and upset. In fact, they lost their abusiveness after a while, and Kurt could tell they were just cries for attention.

****

Fifteen minutes left before he’d offer again.

****

“Dude, you’re not a girl. Speak to me, come on.” Ryder’s voice was almost beginning to sound like he was begging. Kurt had finished a good section of the shirt, and had moved on to knitting by this point.

****

“What am I suppose to say to get you to pay attention to me?!” Ryder snapped, throwing himself onto the bed. “I’ve apologised for calling you a girl, I’ve apologised for all the stuff I said. What else?”

****

Kurt grit his teeth a little, knowing he couldn’t give in and answer him. This was the punishment. Not interacting for thirty minutes. Not being engaged with.

****

It didn’t take long for Ryder to swing round again, trying to break into insults again, but sounding almost pitiful. He tried to insult everything from Kurt’s hair, to the size of his dick.

****

Five minutes before the end Ryder fell completely silent and turned his back on Kurt to stare at the wall.

****

Kurt counted off the seconds as the end drew close, and carefully put his activities away after it ticked over.  He calmly stood and moved to sit at the bottom of the bed. “Half an hour is up, Ryder.”

****

“You going to talk to me now?” Ryder said trying for annoyed, but  sounding hopeful.

****

“Just for a moment. We’re only halfway through, since you tried to walk away. Will you tell me what you did wrong?”

****

“I... treated you with no respect?”

****

“And why should you treat me with respect?”

****

“Because you’re an Alpha.”

****

“And should you have tried to walk away from me?”

****

“No.”

****

Kurt nodded softly, rubbing Ryder’s leg. “Is there anything you’d like to say?”

****

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

****

“Good boy.” Kurt smiled. “You still have to stay in here for half an hour. But do you want to rest with me?”

****

“...mmhm.” Ryder muttered, shifting over on the bed. Kurt set his phone’s alarm, and climbed up onto the bed, letting Ryder throw half his body over him. “I’ll try to treat you better.”

****

“I know you will sweetheart. Now, no speaking, just rest.”

****

They dozed on the bed for the other half an hour, in perfect silence, until the alarm went off.

****

“You okay, sweetheart?”Kurt asked, rubbing Ryder’s back

****

“Yeah.... I didn’t like this.”

****

“You weren’t supposed to, Ry.” Kurt laughed, “This was a proper punishment. Because, despite what Jake might think, I am an Alpha, and if I’m forced to have announced, I will do it properly.”

****

“Okay.” Ryder nodded, sitting up. “For what it’s worth, Jake just... doesn’t like giving up power.”

****

“Maybe he needs to learn.” Kurt muttered. “Grab my bag?”

****

“Yes, Sir.” Ryder said, clambering over Kurt to grab the bag. “Are we going back into the other room?”

****

“Yep. But first... Can I get a kiss?” Kurt grinned, stepping into Ryder’s personal space. Ryder smiled softly, leaning his head down to kiss Kurt. “Nice.”

****

“Can we go back in?”

****

“Yeah. But if you start again, you’re coming back in here, and this time I won’t cuddle.” Kurt poked Ryder’s chest. “You understand?

****

“Yes, Sir.”

****

“Good boy.” Kurt whispered, before he pecked Ryder on the cheek and lead the way out of the room.

****

“Kurt?” Sam’s voice came from Jake’s bedroom, and a moment later his head poked out. “You were gone a while. We have food.”

****

“Cool. I need the bathroom.” Kurt said softly, turning to Ryder. “Grab me a plate of food please?”

****

“Yes, Sir.” Ryder said softly, awkwardly holding Kurt’s bag. “What do you want me to do with this, Sir?”

****

“Put it somewhere safe. I’ll be right back.” Kurt assured, turning back down the hallway to search out the toilet. When he returned, Ryder offered him a plate, and Sam gently pulled Kurt next to him. Jake, with his strategically placed plate, looked at Ryder suspiciously, and then at Kurt.

****

“Why isn’t he complaining?”

****

“Because he was punished properly.” Kurt said calmly, offering Ryder his hand. “I didn’t hurt him, or bully him. I showed him what effect his misbehaving would have if he continued for the day.”

****

“So, he’s just not going to speak?” Marley asked, her face worried.

****

“I think he’s just a little shaken. Are you okay, Ry?”

****

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” Ryder looked up and grinned warmly. “Kurt’s right. He knew what buttons to press, and how hard to press them. It’s just not what I’m used to. You usually go for the physical punishments.”

****

“What was the punishment?” Marley asked quietly, playing with her plate of snack foods.

****

“A variation of Isolation. Ryder enjoys being the centre of attention, so the best punishment is the removal of that attention. I was worried about removing it altogether though, so I stayed in the room, not engaging, and forcing him to consider why he was being punished.” Kurt answered.

****

“Huh.” Marley said quietly, munching on a sandwich. “Effective.”

****

“...right.” Jake cocked his head, a slightly dangerous glint in his eyes for a moment, before he hid it and started eating again. “So, let’s put aside the structure for a moment, and cover an important question that Sam brought up.”

****

“What’s the question, sweetie?” Kurt turned to Sam, who was blushing.

****

“I... uh.... I was wondering how the sex would work.” Sam muttered poking at his cookie.

****

“Oh... Okay.” Kurt blinked turning back to Jake. “I’m gonna sit this conversation out.”

****

“You can’t pick and choose when you’re an Alpha, Kurt.” Jake smirked, challenging him to back down.

****

“... Fine.” Kurt muttered, blushing and getting more comfortable, unaware of the  way Ryder and Sam shuffled closer on either side. “What are people thinking.”

****

“Well, most of us are fine, to just have sex.” Jake said, with mock thoughtfulness. “Me, and Ryder, and Marley already have our dynamic, and Sam can slot easily into that.”

****

“Kurt can slide in easily too.” Sam said, sounding defensive.

****

“Not really though can he?”Jake made a play of looking worried. “He won’t want to be with Marley, so, we won’t be able to spend the nights together. Even if he did, he’s not ready to have sex.”

****

“Dude, not cool.” Ryder frowned getting off the bed, even Marley was blushing and looking a little offended.

****

“Guys... He’s right.” Kurt said softly, “I’m going to be an obstacle.”

****

“You’re not an obstacle, ” Ryder insisted, and Sam nodded. “And you don’t have to sit there and take this.”

****

“I’m not walking out on you all because I feel a little offended.” Kurt replied, playing with the hem of his undershirt.

****

“No, you’re not walking out on us.” Ryder said softly, shooting Sam a look. “Take him home? We need to have words with Jake.”

****

“Excuse me, but I’m your Alpha.” Jake snapped, glaring at Ryder, and then turning on Kurt. “What? You think you get to show up, and start telling me what to do with my Omegas, and that you’re better than me.”

****

“I don’t think...”

****

“Kurt, there’s no point. The only way around this is to wait it out.” Ryder muttered. “He doesn’t get physically violent, but he’s only going to shout and rave for a few hours. Go home, and we’ll call you later.”

********

****

* * *

******  
  
**

It was nearly midnight, and Kurt had forced Sam to go home and sleep. He was sat in his basement bedroom, and flicking through a book when his door creaked open.

****

“Kurt? You awake?”

****

“Yeah dad.”  Kurt smiled softly.

****

“There’s a girl here who says she really needs to see you.” Burt muttered and the door at the top of the stairs opened wider. “I know I don’t have to say it, but...”

****

“Nothing’s going to happen.” Kurt said, putting his book on his bedside cabinet. “Marley?”

****

“Y-y-y-y... It’s me.” Marley really quietly descended the stairs, “R-ryder said to go somewhere else f-for a while.”

****

“And you came here?” Kurt said, turning the overhead light on.

****

“I l-live with Jake, and I d-didn’t get my b-bag on the way o-out.”

****

“You walked all the way here?” Kurt said, climbing out of bed. “You must be freezing! Come and sit with me by the heater.”

****

“I’m sorry.” Marley whispered, letting herself be lead to a stark grey couch.

****

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I just don’t understand  why you came here...”

****

“Because I trust you...” Blushing, Marley slid her hand into Kurts. “I know we c-can’t be as c-close as you are with Ryder and Sam, but...”

****

“If this sorts itself out? Then we’ll be closer.” Kurt grinned, “I always love my girl friends.” Marley smiled softly, and the two sat in silence warming up.

****

“I like your room.” Marley said after a while. “It’s very cool... But a little empty don’t you think?”

****

“It’s minimalistic.” Kurt replied with a soft laugh. “I like all of my things to be completely in order.”

****

“uh huh?” Marley looked around, “I just expected something a little d-different.”

****

“I have been thinking about changing it around.” Kurt grinned. “What do you see?”

****

“Oh! N-no, it’s your r-r-room.”

****

“Come on, it’ll be fun. And if I don’t like the idea, I’ll just not do it.” Kurt grinned. “What do you think of the couch?”

****

“It’s nice...”

****

“But?”

****

“It’s a little hard? And the colour will show off all the stains it gets.” Marley said, with a soft smile.

****

“You think it’ll get stains?”

****

“Ryder’ll see to that. Never let him near food that isn’t completely solid if he’s not at a table.” Marley grinned, looking around. “You don’t have a lot of photos, either.”

****

“I didn’t have anyone to take them with.” Kurt smiled, looking around. “On the wall do you think?”

****

“Oh, gosh, no. They’d get knocked off whenever people started rough housing. What about on the bookcase?”

****

“But where would my books go?”

****

“Well, you could get a bigger bed with storage space underneath?”

****

“Mmhm?”

****

“But I think it’s all a little cold? I d-don’t mean to sound...”

****

“No, I understand. it is very grey. What color do you like?”

****

“Red is McKinley’s color right?”

****

“Hmm.” Kurt nodded. “I have some swatches we could look at, come with me.”

****

“Upstairs?”

****

“No, sweetie, my closet.” Grinning, Kurt pulled her towards a pair of double doors, “What do you think?”

****

“It’s... Kurt, how much clothes do you have?!”

****

“Lots.” Kurt grinned, leafing through it.

****

“I... didn’t realise you had this much m-money.”

****

“I don’t. It’s all stuff I’ve restored from the bargain bin. Most of it’ll never fit me, but I like...fixing things.” Kurt grinned, grabbing something out of the corner. “This, on the other hand, will fit you perfectly.”

****

“What.... Kurt!” Marley laughed, holding the dress up against herself and spinning. “I love it!”

****

“The blue’ll really bring out your eyes.” Kurt grinned, grabbing a few other things, and laying them on the bed. “This pink one is a bit much, but it’ll still fit you. and you’ll look good in these tops.”

****

“Wait, you’re giving me these?”

****

“Well... Yeah? I know people still think I’m a girl, but I don’t dress like one.” Kurt laughed. “Trust me, we haven’t even gotten to accessories.”

****

“Who’s is this?” Marley asked quietly, fiddling with the arm of a leather jacket.

****

“Oh, god. Mine, from a very embarrassing Glee song. Boys VS Girls.” Kurt pulled it off the rack, and held it up to you. “It was awhile ago, and I’ve grown a bit. But it looks like it’d fit you.”

****

“I can take girls clothes, but I can’t take yours Kurt.”

****

“I said it won’t fit me,” Rolling his eyes, Kurt unbuttoned his Pyjama top, and slid it off, leaving Sam’s undershirt on, before trying to push his arms into the sleeves of the leather jacket. “See? It’s a lost cause.”

****

“You’re still wearing it.” Marley whispered, sounding a little awed.

****

“What? Oh. Yeah.” Kurt smiled a little, “It was my punishment, and I agreed to it, didn’t I?”

****

Marley didn’t answer, smiling and shaking her head.

****

“So, what should we do now?” Kurt asked, but he didn’t get an answer as Marley’s pocket started to vibrate.

****

“Sorry! One second.” She blushed grabbing her phone. “Hello? Hi. I’m okay, I went to Kurt’s. We’re in the closet.... No! God, Ryder! ... Oh... I’m sorry...  No, I’ll put him on.” She held the phone out to Kurt. “It’s Ryder.”

****

“I guessed sweetie.” Kurt grinned, taking the phone. “Hi, Ryder.”

****

“Hi Kurt... I need a favour?”

****

“What is it sweetie?”

****

“Jake still hasn’t worn himself out, and I can’t stay there tonight. I don’t really want to wake my parents up by going home...”

****

“You don’t need to say anything else sweetie. You can come here. I’m sure Marley will like the company.”

****

“I’m on my way... What about Sam?”

****

“He needs time to decompress.” Kurt answered, with a sigh. “Are you going to be okay?”

****

“Yeah. Jake’ll calm down and come crawling back.” Ryder said, sounding completely fake in his forced sure tone. “So, how do you want me to get in.”

****

“Ring again when you’re outside, and I’ll come unlock the door.” Kurt grinned. “My dad might kill me if he knows I have gentleman callers.”

****

“Y’know I’m not a gentleman.” Ryder muttered, the sound reverberating through Kurt’s chest. “I’ll be right there.”

****

He was right, as Kurt barely had time to help Marley pack her new clothes neatly into a small bag, and grab out a set of sleeping clothes that would fit Ryder, before the phone rang again, and Kurt snuck the boy into his basement.

****

“I’m really tired.” Marley whispered, from where they all cuddled on the couch. “Ryder? Can I sleep in your t-shirt?”

****

“Sure love.” Ryder grinned, handing it over, and waggling his eyes at Kurt’s blush. “You know you like the view.”

****

“Of course I do, but I’m thinking sex might not be the thing for tonight.” Kurt said, wiping his eyes. “There’s some stuff for you to sleep in in the closet. You and Marley can take the bed.”

****

“Take the bed?”Ryder shot a glance at Marley. “As in, without you?”

****

“Well, you two need it more?” Kurt offered, but Ryder didn’t seem to want any of that, and shook his head.

****

“You and Marley get in, and when I’m dressed, I’ll join you. Okay?”

****

“Sure.” Kurt grinned, about to pull on his pyjama top, before Ryder stopped him

****

“Leave it off? I like seeing you like that?”

****

Kurt laughed gently, “It’s not even your undershirt!”

****

“It still means that you’re ours.” Ryder grumbled back. Kurt rolled his eyes, but gently folded it and put it to one side, suddenly self conscious of his body again. Before he could complain, Ryder had leaned down and kissed him “Beautiful. Bed, now?”

****

Soon they were all tumbling into bed, and despite Kurt’s best efforts, he ended up sandwiched between them, with a leg over either of his legs, and their joint hands resting on his heart.

****

“Why did you really come here?” Kurt asked after a moment.

****

“It felt safe. One Alpha wasn’t.... so we went to our other Alpha.” Marley said quietly, shifting her head a little. “I-I mean...”

****

“You don’t have to take it back, Mar.” Ryder smiled, and Kurt could feel it against his chest. “Kurt. We think of you as our Alpha now. Just as much as Jake.”

****

“Oh.... I think... I like that.”

****

“Good.” Ryder nosed at the fabric for a minute,before lifting his head. “Tomorrow you’re wearing something of mine.”

****

“I was going to ask if I could skip tomorrow. I have a sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes and they’ll notice.”

****

“Would it be so bad?”  Ryder asked, pouting a little.

****

“Not because it’s you! But because me and Jake are in the middle of this argument, and they’ll make it worse.” Kurt shushed gently, rubbing his fingers through both their hairs.

****

“I don’t care.” Ryder grumbled. “We’ll figure something out.”

****

“Mmkay. Now sleep.” Kurt muttered, turning to kiss Marley’s forehead and then Ryders.

****  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When they woke, the sun was shining in through the window, and Ryder had managed throw his leg over everyone, and Kurt had Marley drooling a little on his chest, which... was slowly slipping onto the wrong side of the gross/cute line.

****

And, Burt was stood at the bottom of his stairs, looking torn between confused, happy and annoyed.

****

“H-hey dad,” Kurt said quietly, biting his lip when Ryder grumbled something and pulled Kurt in tighter. “I...”

****

“Just thought you ought to know your Omega boyfriend is upstairs.” Burt shook his head. “That Sam kid seemed nice. You cheating on him?”

****

“No. No no no. He knows about this... well not this but... Dad, this is Marley and Ryder, and they are also my Omegas.”

****

“... Right. Not my business. But we’ll be having a dinner about this at some point.” Burt pointed warningly. “Should I send Sam down?”

****

“Yeah... Warn him that they’re here?”

****

“Okay son. I’m heading out to the garage. Remember that they all have school tomorrow.” Burt nodded briskly, and quickly removed himself from the situation.

****

“Ry? You need to wake up.” Kurt pushed gently, rolling his eyes when Ryder just latched on harder. “Okay, one of you needs to wake up.”

****

“Nope.” Marley’s soft voice came from his other side.

****

“You’re obviously awake and talking.”

****

“Sleep...talking.” Marley whispered quietly, “You’re obviously a giant talking dinosaur.”

****

“I’m gonna use my Alpha voice if you’re not up in ten.” Kurt warned. “1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9...”

****

“You suck.” Ryder grumbled, climbing out  of bed. “I don’t think I love you any more.”

****

“I thought if I sucked, you’d love me more.” Kurt sarcastically shot back. “Marley?”

****

“I’m awake. You never said anything about getting out of bed.” Marley smirked up at him.

****

“Mmhm? Go and rest on the couch.” Kurt gave her a little push, and the girl quickly relocated. “You can have another ten minutes, but then we need to get started.”

****

“Crap.” Ryder muttered, retrieving his phone from his coat pocket.

****

“Language. Who is it?”

****

“A lot of missed calls, and texts.” Ryder muttered, looking worriedly at Kurt. “Jake.”

****

“Okay, I know it’s your phone and business. But... Can I have it, and deal with it?” Ryder looked torn for a minute and nodded slowly, but made no move to give it him. Kurt smiled softly. “I can tell you to, if you’d prefer.”

****

“Tell me.”

****

“Ryder Lynn. Give me the phone.” Kurt said, holding out a hand and quickly feeling the weight transfer. “Now, I want you to welcome Sam into the room, and explain what happened last night, honestly and without making him jealous. Then see if you can find some clean clothes in my wardrobe, okay?”

****

“Where will you be?”

****

“I’m going to start my moisturising routine.” Kurt grinned. “And give him a kiss for me.”

****

Ryder grinned, and bounced on his toes. “Yes, sir.”

****

Kurt pecked his cheek, and quickly entered his bathroom, locking the door behind him, before starting to read the texts Jake had sent last night. They started out pretty angrily, and then there was a long break, before they suddenly became worried, asking where they were, promising to do better next time, promising them that he’d do whatever it took.

****

The last one was simple.

****

_Just tell me that you’re safe. Both of you. That’s all I need to know._

_**** _

Kurt typed out a reply quickly.

****

_They spent the night with me. Nothing Sexual happened, I just calmed them down and gave them somewhere warm to sleep. If you want to apologise, bring something to prove you’ll do this differently, and come to my house.  - K_

_**** _

Not sending the reply straight away, Kurt did a rushed version of his morning ritual, that took a good ten minutes, and then stripped off his undershirt, and throwing his huge fluffy robe on.

****

Looking himself over, he nodded, and stepped out, rolling his eyes when he found Sam and Ryder kissing and rolling about on his bed, whilst Marley snoozed on the couch.

****

“Seriously guys? Did you even get around to telling him what happened last night?” Kurt laughed, as the two looked guiltily at each other.

****

“You told me to give him a kiss from you.” Ryder said, with fake innocence. “Don’t you roll around on the bed when you kiss him.”

****

“I... Not always! And totally not the point!” Kurt pointed threateningly, but lost all credibility due to his grin. “Anyway, I’m going to go and get dressed in the closet. Check this text over, and if you’re okay with sending it to Jake his send. Then you can continue ruining my expensive sheets.”

****

“No.” Ryder said surely, crossing his arms.

****

“... okay, which part of that was the No aimed at?” Kurt cocked an eyebrow at Ryder. “Because you haven’t even looked at the text yet.”

****

“You’re not getting dressed in the closet. We haven’t discussed what you’re wearing today yet.” Ryder grinned, and Sam rubbed his hands in glee.

****

“Ry, I told you. I have a sleepover tonight. I can’t wear anything to that, or Rachel and Mercedes are going to invite themselves into all of this.”

****

“Is he arguing about the punishment he accepted?” Ryder smirked, glancing up at Sam.

****

“I think he’s arguing.” Sam agreed, nodding sagely.

****

“Definitely arguing.” Marley agreed from the couch. “Which means he needs to be doubly punished.”

****

“I didn’t agree to this!” Kurt laughed, worriedly.

****

“Put it to a vote?” Ryder continued to smirk as he maneuvered himself from under Sam, to look at him properly.

****

“...Fine. But I stick to my previous rules!” Kurt said, his tone brokering no argument.

****

“You agreed to your punishment. We’re only going to embellish. Another week, and today you get two things to wear.” Ryder said slowly, “And, if you argue again, ten spanks.”

****

Kurt swallowed his argument. “Fine, but I’m allowed to cover whatever it is.”

****

“So... Since Sam was yesterday, it’ll be me and Marley.” Ryder grinned. “Marley? Want to go first?

****

Kurt waited patiently, staring at the floor as Marley pulled herself off the couch and toward him. “Hold out your hand?”  Kurt did as she asked, and felt something hard, but weightless and delicate being lowered into his hand. “It’s.... My mum gave it to me when I met Jake and Ryder... It’s long enough that you can hide it under your shirt.

****

“.... Sweetie, this looks really valuable.” Kurt said softly, feeling the delicate chain moving around his fingers, and the pendant of a bird in flight.

****

“I know you’ll take good care of it.” She smiled warmly, closing his fingers around it, reaching up to peck his cheek.

****

“I will.” Kurt slid the chain over his neck,  marveling at how low down it fell. For a moment, he was just aware of the slight weight, and the pendant patting against his chest, before turning to Ryder. “What’s yours?”

****

“... Well mine is just going to look weird now.” Ryder muttered, crossing his arms.

****

“Well, I kind of expected it to be.” Kurt shrugged honestly.

****

“I’ll tell you in the closet.” Ryder stepped inside it, and Kurt followed, closing the door behind him. “Okay, promise not to laugh, or dismiss it out of hand?”

****

“I wouldn’t, Ry. What is it?”

****

“I... Want you to wear my underwear. They’re still clean! And they’ll be under your clothes all night, I hope to god, so no-one will see.”

****

“...”

****

“Is it too weird?” Ryder asked, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

****

“No, Ry. It’s fine. But... I’ve got to tell you. I don’t think I’m comfortably with you freeballing all day.” Kurt’s face slowly slid into a smirk. “And since you don’t have any clothes here... you’d have to borrow some of mine.”

****

“I... uh.... I think  I’d be good with that.”

****

“Awesome.” Kurt grinned, turning to one of his drawers. “I have the perfect pair.”

****

“I’ll.... take mine off?”

****

“You best if you want me to wear them.” Kurt grinned, finding the replacement ones before a flash of inspiration crossed his mind. “But, Ryder... Your clothes will be dirty too.”

****

“Oh?” Ryder blinked, and then smirked, “You doing to replace them too?”

****

“Well, I’m sure I can find something.” Kurt grinned.

****

“Doesn’t feel like you’re the one being punished here.” Ryder laughed, as he removed his shirt, and jeans, clad only in his tight fitting comic-style boxer briefs.

****

“...I.... Can you stop a moment?” Kurt help up his hand, blushing. “The... Yesterday, I didn’t really get a chance to look at you. I was too embarrased, and I want to take a moment.”

****

“That’s cool... Want me to take my underwear off too?”

****

“No... this is good.” Kurt said, his voice barely a whisper, as his hand raised to trace the line of Ryder’s shoulder a couple of inches above it.

****

“You can touch me, you know?”

****

Kurt blushed, but nodded his hand moving to skate down Ryder’s arm, before veering off to his chest. When he reached the middle, it slowly slid down, and Kurt devoured the trail with his eyes. he paused when he reached the waistband, skating a finger along, half on the underwear, half on skin. “You’re so gorgeous.”

****

“You’re more.” Ryder said softly, gently reaching up to push the robe of Kurt’s shoulders, letting it pool at the floor. “Your arms are so strong, but lean, y’know?” He whispered, as his fingers slid down him. “I’m not sure about this stomach though. A little too skinny for me on a guy. I’m going to have to take you to all my favourite restaurants until we’re both too fat to walk.” He grinned, as his hands settled on Kurt’s hips, and he pressed tiny kisses to Kurt’s shoulder and neck. “And this neck. God. When we’re ready to tell the world? I’m going to give you hickeys every morning. That way everyone’ll look at you and know that I’m yours and you’re mine.”

****

“Sounds like you’ve got big plans.” Kurt gasped, as Ryder sucked a little on his collarbone. Not enough to mark, but still there.

****

“If you guys are having sex,” Sam’s voice came from outside the door startling the two apart. “Can I at least watch?”

****

“Shut up, Sam!” Kurt laughed, stepping back, and thrusting the underwear at Ryder. “They’re enhancing underwear.”

****

“They’re pink and silver.” Ryder countered, but took them anyway, shuffling his own down his legs. “Here you go.”

****

“Thanks.” Kurt blushed, pulling them up, and blinking at the warmth, and the knowledge that his dick was where Ryder’s had been a few moments ago. “Right, here’s some jogging pants, and a nice McKinley high football shirt.”

****

“Weirdest looking jogging pants I’ve ever seen.” Ryder muttered. 

****

“I altered the waist, thinking I could give them to my dad... but the fabric is a little tight around the crotch.”

****

“Oh. I see what you’re going for.” Smirking Ryder dressed quickly, and glanced around. “So what does the text say?”

****

“Go read it and find out.”

****

“I already hit send. I trust your judgement.” Ryder shrugged. “I presumed you were telling Jake where we were and telling him to come over?”

****

“Yeah.” Kurt nodded.

****

“Then.... I suggest you dress as an Alpha. We’ve all seen you as an Omega, and completely casual... so why not see the other one?”

****

“Good idea. Now, go ahead and make out with Sam. But no... leaking in my pants unless I give permission.” Kurt smirked, watching Ryder blush. “Go.”

****

“Yes, Sir.”

****

Kurt turned back to his wall of clothes, and considered the clothing choices available. A pair of jet black jeans were first. So tight that Kurt decided he’d have to throw them out and buy a new pair tomorrow. Keeping with the theme, he moved to the dark coloured shirts, pulling out a plain long sleeved one, before he caught sight of another out of the corner of his eye. He’d bought it, mainly because he couldn’t work out what it was supposed to me. Somewhere between a shirt and a waistcoat.

****

_Your arms are so strong, but lean, y’know?_

_**** _

Kurt had it in his hands a moment later, and quickly fastened it from the bottom, to the highest it would go, which still showed off his neck, and chest. Maybe not the most masculine look in the word, but Kurt found himself nodding at himself in the mirror. A plain black belt with silver fastening came next, mainly for show, and a pair of black leather boots, that Kurt had put away for looking too menacing.

****

The sight in the mirror was one he approved of. If he’d seen this guy in the hallways last month, he’d have averted his eyes. It screamed Alpha... and yet, screamed Kurt too.

****

Kurt grinned, and confidently turned, and strode out of the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit 4 figures in terms of hits, and I decided to throw another chapter up to celebrate with myself. Thank you everyone for your continued support!

**Chapter 14**

****

Kurt spent a good portion of the morning cuddling, but he had the distinct feeling that it was for his benefit rather than the Omegas. Jake still hadn’t replied to his message and he hadn’t shown up either. So, Kurt had thrown on a marathon of shows on the TV, and settled in..

****

“So, they take the dresses on the runway next?” Ryder asked, biting into his large handfuls of popcorn.

****

“No, first they get assigned models.” Kurt reached over to grab himself a handful of the popcorn from where it was nestled between Ryder and Sam. “God, you’re so uncultured!”

****

“Hey, I have plenty of culture!” Ryder argued, pouting. “Marley! Tell him.”

****

“You called the presenter Tamara, so.... I’m staying out of this.” She giggled, and pecked Ryder on the cheek. “I love you though.”

****

“I love you too.” Ryder grinned, kissing her back, until Sam coughed pointedly. “And I love you too, Sam. Kurt..... Ask again when you get more popcorn.”

****

“Hey! Who’s the Omega here!” Kurt grumbled, pouting back at Ryder. “Sam?”

****

“Fiiiine.” Sam sighed, as though the burden of this task was almost too great for him to bare.

****

“More butter!” Ryder smirked, throwing a kernel of popcorn at Sam’s head.

****

“Less butter,” Kurt countered, “And if you throw any more food, you can clean my bedroom.”

****

“Yes, sir.” Ryder answered, considering his handful of popcorn with a small smirk.

****

“Hey, you’re going to miss the show.” Marley whined, climbing over Ryder to take the place Sam had just vacated between Kurt and Ryder.

****

“I have no idea what’s happening,” Ryder admitted, giving up on the TV and turning towards Marley and Kurt. “Wanna make out?”

****

“Sir?” Sam’s voice came from the top of the stairs, and Kurt felt his posture grow tight at how stilted the next few words sounded. “Jake is here.”

****

If Kurt hadn’t been looking, he would have missed the flinch from Marley, and the worried yet hopeful look in Ryder’s eyes.

****

“Wait five minutes, then bring him down.” Kurt shouted back, cutting off the TV. “How’re you two feeling?” he asked.

****

“Worried.” Ryder admitted, and Marley nodded her agreement.

****

“Well, say the word and I’ll make him leave.” Kurt said, straightening his clothes and glanced around the room. “Do you want to move to the couch?”

****

“Can we stay here?” Marley asked, quietly shuffling up the bed until her back was straight against the wall, with Ryder moving so he was shoulder to shoulder with her.

****

“Sure Sweetie.”

****

After a few minutes, Sam shouted down. “We’re on our way down!” As he started to descend the stairs. He came into view first, looking very awkward. Jake followed a few steps behind him, dressed in jeans and a long sleeved high necked Shirt.

****

“Sam, join Ryder and Marley on the bed. If anything goes wrong, take them somewhere safe.” Kurt said, his tone clipped as his eyes riveted onto Jake’s downturned eyes. “Jake. What took you so long?”

****

“I went to get something to prove I’m sorry, like you said.” Jake paused, struggling over a word. “Sir.”

****

“Oh?” What did you bring?” Kurt glanced over at Sam who shook his head. There wasn’t anything upstairs then.

****

“I’m wearing half of it under my clothes, Sir.” This time, the Sir came more easily. “The rest is in my back pocket.” Jake’s voice became mumbled, and he blushed at something Kurt didn’t know.

****

“You know you’re still going to be punished, don’t you?”

****

“Yes sir.”

****

“And you still came?”

****

“Yes sir,”

****

“Then, before we start, I want you to know that we all still love you. And, we’ll talk about it after, okay?” Kurt said, gently, cupping Jake’s cheek with his hand.

****

“Okay, Sir.”

****

Kurt nodded, pulling his hand away.“Do you understand why you’re being punished?”

****

“I upset Ryder and Marley. And You and Sam.” Jake didn’t stumble over his words here, and Kurt knew that they were back on familiar ground. Jake knew how to be punished.

****

“How did you upset Ryder?”

****

“I called him a whore, and said he could be replaced.”

****

“Are either of those things true?”

****

“No, Sir.”

****

“How did you upset Marley.”

****

“I implied.... I told her that you wouldn’t want her.”

****

“That isn’t true either, is it?”

****

“No, Sir.”

****

“Sam?”

****

“I insulted his Alpha by...”

****

“One of his Alphas.”

****

“... I insulted one of his Alphas.”

****

“And, How did you upset and insult me?”

****

“”I said you couldn’t be a good Alpha, and then used your personal information against you.”

****

“Do you know what upset me the most?”

****

“.... No, Sir.”

****

“That you upset our Omegas like that.” Kurt said, his tone turning harsh. “It is our job to protect them! Not force them to run away from us!”

****

“I understand, Sir.” Jake whispered, closing his eyes to hide the pain in them.

****

Kurt stepped back for a moment to take a deep breathe to calm himself. A quick glance caught Sam holding the other two Omega’s close against his chest. “Now, What would you like to show me?”  Kurt asked, turning to look at Jake again.

****

“This.” Jake said, pulling something in a brown paper bag out of his back pocket. “I’d have worn it here, but I was... scared.” He knelt slowly, holding out the package to Kurt.

****

Kurt watched impassively, taking the package. He turned the bag over a few times in his hand before opening it. His eyes fell on the sharp and almost deadly looking studs first, following the sharp edges down onto the darkest leather Kurt had ever seen. As he pulled it out, sure of it’s use as a collar, he noticed that the front had a small tag. He gently lifted it to get a closer look, and resisted the urge to smile a it simply read Kurts.

****

“It’s a very nice Collar.” Kurt said, running a thumb against the tag. “Is it for you?”

****

“Yes, Sir.” Jake paused shifting uncomfortably. “May I show you the rest?” He asked, his eyes fighting against the urge to look up, and focusing at the floor at his knees.

****

“Go ahead,” Kurt gestured, and Jake began to unbutton his shirt, revealing only skin at first, before finally a heavy looking silver ring came into view at the centre of his chest. He quickly undid the rest of the buttons, and slid the shirt off his shoulders, revealing similarly thick and heavy looking leather straps reaching over his shoulders and around his chest, and down into his jeans. The straps seemed to connect behind Jake as well, and Kurt could tell there was another ring there. “Stop. What else are you wearing?”

****

“Leather shorts.... And a cock ring.” Jake answered slowly.

****

“Why?” Kurt asked, giving Jake time to consider.

****

“Because... It’s uncomfortable.”

****

“And you wanted to punish yourself.” It was a statement more than a question, but Kurt waited for Jake to confirm.

****

“Yes, Sir.”

****

Kurt nodded to himself, his hands filled with the collar. “Do you know what this would mean? Me collaring you?”

****

“Kind of.”

****

“You’d be mine, until I chose to remove it. You’d do what I said, without question. Is that something you’re willing to commit to?”

****

“Yes sir.” Jake answered his voice strong and confident.

****

“Pick a safe word.”

****

“I don’t need a...”

****

“It wasn’t a question. Pick one.”

****

“.... Geranium.” Jake finally answered.

****

“Okay,” Kurt nodded, stepping around Jake. “If it get’s too much, don’t be an idiot and use it.”

****

“Yes sir.” Jake answered softly, as Kurt slipped the collar around Jake’s neck, buckling it into place.

****

“I don’t want you to speak unless you’re using your safeword, until I tell you otherwise. Nod if you understand.”

****

Jake nodded sharply once,Kurt helped him to sit at the end of the bed.

****

“Marley, Ryder, I want you to tell Jake how you felt, after what happened yesterday.”

****

Marley frowned, but Ryder took full advantage of the situation. “I was really hurt.” Ryder started, “I trust Jake to take care of us, and to make the right choices to protect us.”

****

“He is only human,” Kurt pointed out, but motioned for Ryder to continue.

****

“And I’m not a whore because I like you. You’re just as much my Alpha as he is.” Ryder finished snapping, and only felt the smallest tinge of guilt when Jake flinched.

****

Kurt nodded, turning to Marley. “Tell him what happened after you left.

****

“I... I’d left my bad, a-and I only had my phone in my coat. So I started walking and walking, trying to remember how to get here.”

****

“And?” Kurt prompted her to continue

****

“I was so terrified, because I kept hearing noises, and I got lost at one point and ended up in an alley, but I was too scared to ask for directions.”

****

“But... You found your way here?”

****

“Mmhm?”

****

“Good.” Kurt smiled softly, before turning back to Jake. “Last night, Marley and Ryder claimed me.”

****

Jake’s entire body froze, and his eyes flashed in panic.

****

“Don’t worry, you’re still their Alpha too. But they’re mine as well. And since they are mine, I have a new rule. When you’re angry? You remove yourself from the situation, or make sure that they are able to get to me safely. If they get hurt because of your negligence, I won’t forgive you, and you wouldn’t forgive yourself.

****

It took several moments for Jake to reply, nodding painstakingly slowly. It wasn’t lost on Kurt.

****

“Ryder, Sam, Marley? Get off the bed for a moment,” Kurt said, watching as they slipped from the bed. Waiting until they were a good distance away, he hooked a finger into Jake’s collar and steered him up into the middle of the bed, slowing himself in behind him at the top of the bed. “Jake? I’m calling a timeout. You can speak now, and say whatever you like, okay?” He said gently, carding his fingers through Jake’s hair.

****

When Jake still didn’t react, Kurt gestured to Marley and Ryder, who climbed onto the bed and cuddled in onto either side of Jake.

****

“Jake? We’re upset with you, I’m not going to lie. But we still love you.” Kurt said, softly kissing Jake’s neck,

****

“I do.” Ryder whispered in agreement, “I’ll always love you.”

****

“Me too.” Marley joined him, “You saved me.”

****

“.....Kurt’s saved you both from me.” Jake muttered, but he didn’t sound angry, more like he was resigned to his fate. “You’re allowed to leave me Marley.”

****

“Why would I want to? Marley asked, “Do you remember what you told me? Love is never divided...”

****

“Only multiplied.” Jake finished, glancing down at his hands. “But you’ve got Kurt now. You don’t need me arguing all the time.”

****

“Why will we argue all the time?” Ryder asked, lacing his fingers into Jake’s. “You managed to act like an Omega today.”

****

“And It was so hard. I didn’t want to hear what everyone was telling me.”

****

“Because I was telling you what you’d done wrong.” Kurt pointed out. “But that’s not what kind of Alpha I want to be for you. I want to let you lie back and let someone else take over for a while.”

****

“That isn’t... What I’m used to.” Jake muttered, “but what about times like now? When I’m supposed to be punished?”

****

“Then I’d punish you. It’d be my job, not yours.” Kurt said softly, “Because you’ve been beating yourself up over what happened last night all day, haven’t you?”

****

“Well I shouldn’t have...”

****

“It’s not your job to decide what you should or shouldn’t do right now.” Kurt prodded Jake in the back. “I’ll tell you if you're doing something wrong. Punish you, and then we move on.”

****

“All the time?” Jake asked, and Kurt caught the hidden question. Was this supposed to be how they worked from now on.

****

“When I’m in control. Whenever you want to pass off some of the pressure.” Kurt said softly, “And I trust you to do the same to me.”

****

Jake nodded slowly, “What’s your punishment?”

****

“... First, you’re going to go into the bathroom, and take off that cock ring.” Kurt’s voice shifted back into his Alpha tone. “I didn’t agree to that as a punishment. Whilst you’re in there, you’re to take whatever time you need to calm down.”

****

“Yes sir.”

****

“And... I’d prefer you call me Kurt, during these times. I may be an Alpha, but you’re not an Omega. We’re still the same rank.”

****

“Yes... Kurt.” Jake nodded, pausing for a moment as he realised he would be leaving his omegas.

****

“Ryder and Marley will still be here when you come back.” Kurt rolled his eyes, and gave Jake a little push.

****

Jake quickly extracted himself from the pile, and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. Kurt took a moment to think, before he turned to Sam, “Can I speak to you inside the closet Sam.”

****

“Huh?” Sam blinked, looking at the closet apprehensively. “Did I do something wrong?”

****

“No, love. Just want to talk to you with a little privacy.” Kurt said, with a small smile, walking to the closet and holding it open. “You two calm down yourselves.”

****

“Yes, Kurt.” Ryder smirked, cocking an eyebrow in challenge.

****

“You’re not an Alpha, sweetheart. So, I’m still Sir.” Kurt mirrored his challenging look. “Unless you really don’t like, Sir? It could be... Master? Daddy? God?”

****

“I’ll... stick with Sir, Sir.” Ryder blushed, and Marley giggled.

****

Sam stepped inside, and Kurt closed the door gently behind him, turning into Sam’s personal space with his hands on Sam’s hips. “Are you okay, love?”

****

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?”

****

“Because I was here with Marley and Ryder last night and didn’t tell you? Because I can’t focus on you properly?” Kurt asked, watching Sam’s face for any sign.

****

“They needed you Kurt. And you were right. I needed a little time to get away from everything after Jake’s explosion. Otherwise... I wouldn’t have been so nice when he came in.”

****

“...Do you still want him to be your Alpha too? Because... I still love him.”

****

“I know. And if you’d asked me last night, I’d have said no. But... he is definitely sorry. And the rest of you accepted his apology.”

****

“Okay. And you understand today I have to fix all of this?”

****

“Mmhm.”

****

“So... On Tuesday, after Glee... I want you to come over to my house. I’ll make us a meal, just  the two of us. We can watch whatever you want, and do whatever you want.”

****

“Anything?” Sam smirked, stepping even closer in. “Even this.” He muttered as he leaned down and kissed Kurt gently.

****

“Definitely that.” Kurt sighed, leaning up to kiss Sam back. “When we get back out there, I want you to hug Jake, and let him know you still love him, okay?”

****

“Fine.” Sam sighed like it was a chore, before pausing. “You know I do, right?”

****

“I know. I don’t think you could stop loving anyone.” Kurt grinned, putting his hand on the handle of the door. “Lets go.”

****

“You know,” Ryder said loudly, from the bed, crossing his arms. “I don’t like my boyfriends sneaking off to make out and plan dates.”

****

“And I don’t like my body being on show, we both have our crosses to bare.” Kurt shot back, but climbed onto the bed, and straddled Ryder. “Fortunately, I can help with yours.” He muttered, before leaning down to kiss him softly.

****

“That was nice.... But not what I was talking about.” Ryder blushed, but grinned. “I like watching my boyfriends make out.”

****

“Oh?” Kurt smirked, motioning Sam over. “Like this?” He asked, faking innocence as he pecked Sam’s cheek, over Ryder.

****

“No... You know what I mean.”

****

“I do.” Kurt nodded seriously, “But what do you have to offer for the privilege?”

****

“I... What?”

****

“You want me to do something, what can you offer me?”

****

“... Uh....” Ryder looked around. “What do you want?”

****

“Hmmm... I’ll tell you later.” Kurt smirked, pulling Sam closer. “Wanna put on a show, love?”

****

“Always.” Sam whispered, and leaned in slowly. The kiss seemed to last forever, and even longer knowing that Ryder (and Marley) were watching. Sam pulled away first, and Kurt blinked in a bit of a daze for a moment, before Jake stepped out of the bathroom, something clutched in his hand.

****

“That the ring?”

****

“Yes, Kurt.” Jake said, offering the object. Kurt took it, examining it.

****

“It’s interesting. But we’ll keep it as a last resort, okay?”

****

“Yes, Kurt.” Jake nodded, shifting his weight.

****

“Okay, get into the center of the bed. We’re half way through an episode, and I want to see if that girl actually cries when she’s kicked off.” Kurt grinned, gesturing to the bed.

****

“Wait... Aren’t you going to punish me?” Jake blinked, staring at the bed as though it were a trap.

****

“You’ve punished yourself enough. You forced yourself to spend the night without the people you loved, that’s Isolation. You bought your collar, and outfit, as an Apology and admission that what you did was wrong. And you put that cockring on, that I’m pretty sure is the wrong size, and caused yourself physical pain. That’s a lot of punishment already.” Kurt shook his head softly. “Now, you’re going to let us look after you.”

****

“... Okay.” Jake muttered, still looking confused, but moving into place between Jake and Marley, who latched onto him. Sam curled in behind Ryder and Kurt threw an arm over Marley, after switching the episode on.

****

He jumped a little when  he felt a hand link with his, somewhere in the pile of hands. Sam and Ryder haven’t reacted, but Jake is very pointedly staring at a spot just above the screen.

****

“I love you all. “ Kurt said softly, blushing when the attention shot to him for a moment for a few smiles, and ‘you toos’ before they started watching TV.

****  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the formatting is a little rushed on this one, because I'm rushing out the door. But enjoy the new chapter guys and gals!

**Chapter 15**

****

Kurt muttered darkly as he resisted the urge to strangle Rachel, who was banging around getting ready for school with Mercedes.

****

“Well, really Kurt. You should have mentioned earlier that you wouldn’t be able to drive us to school, and we’d have had more time to get ready.” Rachel said, her voice torn between sickly sweet and angry.

****

“You’re sweater looks like christmas died on it.” Kurt snapped back, pulling his things together. “Have a fun day at school.”

****

“Should I send you a message explaining the weeks theme?” Rachel offered, and Kurt rolled his eyes so violently, he made himself dizzy.

****

“No thank you Rachel. I have other sources, and wouldn’t be able to take part anyway.” Kurt muttered, wishing he could be in a better mood this morning. Yesterday had been perfect with his group, but then he’d torn himself away to listen to Rachel complain about Finn not letting her read his texts. Speaking of texts, however...

****

_It’s my day again, isn’t it?_

_**** _

_Be at my house before 8, so I can get the collar off before school, and give you your clothes._

_**** _

_**Jake**. x_

_**** _

Kurt smirked, pocketing his phone again. 7 AM. He could probably make it. “I’m going to have to go.”

****

“Fine. I hope you have a good day lazing around.” Mercedes laughed, hugging him tight. “Be safe, boy.”

****

“I always am.” Kurt laughed, rushing to his car and all the way to Jake’s, knocking calmly on the door.

****

Before the door opens, he can hear the commotion inside.

****

“Marley, have some toast!”

****

“I’m not hungry! Where’s my homework.”

****

“Guys, I think there’s someone at the door?”

****

“I need to find my homework before I go!”

****

“You need to eat!”

****

“Am I going to have to deal with this?”

****

“Stop trying to...”

****

“At least take an apple!”

****

Kurt stared at the handle as it turned, looking up to find Ryder looking slightly haggard. “Bad morning?”

****

“Pretty good actually. Nobody’s killed anyone yet, and nobody has had to be spanked.” Ryder grinned, leaning in to peck Kurt on the cheek. “No Sam?”

****

“Well, I tried to fit him in my makeup bag, but Rachel and Mercedes wouldn’t go for it.” Kurt muttered sarcastically. “Where’s Jake?”

****

“Oh! Right, come in.” Ryder stepped aside, and Kurt strode in, pulling himself up to his full height. “Jake wants you to take off his collar. I offered, but he wouldn’t let me.”

****

“If I collar someone, they stay collared until I say so.” Kurt said, his tone serious staring Ryder down until he nodded. “I need to pick up my clothes for the day.”

****

“Alright, bossy, in here.” Ryder rolled his eyes, but lead Kurt into the kitchen. Kurt took a moment to take in Jake wielding a slice of toast as a weapon, and Marley’s panic, before he started moving.

****

“Jake, sit down, and eat your own breakfast. Ryder? Go to wherever Marley was working last and check for her homework calmly. Marley sweetie? Sit down at the table. I’m sure your homework isn’t in the shoe rack.”

****

Everyone paused before doing as they were told,. though Jake and Marley looked less happy about it than Ryder. “We need to be out in ten minutes to walk to class.” Jake pointed out, tearing the toast apart with his teeth like an animal.

****

“I’ll drive you all. Tell me when you’re done and I’ll pick you all and Sam up too.” Kurt pointed out, grabbing a brush from the side and starting to gently brush Marley’s hair. “Sweetie? Would you like a cup of tea?”

****

“... Yes, Sir.” Marley said gratefully, smiling under Kurt’s ministrations.

****

“Jake?”

****

“I’m Alpha today!” Jake whined.

****

“Not until I take that Collar off. If you’re not careful, you can go to school in it.” Kurt warned, grinning as the boy rushed to the kettle. “What’s your homework for?”

****

“French class.” Marley said, worry creeping into her voice.

****

“I’m sure we’ll find it.” Kurt gently replied, sliding her grips into place. “See? You look wonderful. Now, drink your tea, and have a slice of toast, okay?”

****

“Yes, Sir.”

****

“Good girl.” Kurt whispered leaning in to kiss her cheek.  “Jake? Somewhere private?”

****

“Front room?”

****

“Perfect.” Kurt grinned, letting Jake lead the way. “kneel for me.”

****

“Yes, Kurt.” Jake muttered, a half smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

****

“Uh, Before I take this off, promise me that you’re not going to do anything to hurt or humiliate me.” Kurt joked, and Jake grinned back.

****

“Promise.”

****

“Then go and... Alpha.” Kurt said, undoing the clasp at the back and moving it away.

****

A moment later, Kurt found himself pinned to the ground under Jake’s body, one of Jake’s hands in his hair, and the other resting on his hip, having his face devoured in one of the most passionate kisses he’d ever had. He could feel himself stirring in his jeans, and Jake was most definitely on his way there too. But Jake’s face was moving, and suddenly Kurt was bucking as Jake latched onto his pulse point and sucked.

****

He didn’t stop until he was satisfied, pulling away to admire his handy work.

****

“A whole week where I can mark you how I like, and no-one will have to see if you don’t want them to.” Jake growled. “I know I don’t take commands well... But when you’re in charge, you make me really hot.”

****

“O-oh?”

****

“Definitely. But now, Kurt, your ass is mine. Keep your phone with you at all times. After school, Sam and Ryder and Marley are going to watch a film at the cinema, and you’re going to drive us back here. And whilst I put everyone’s stuff away, you’re going to go upstairs and get on the bed. Strip down to your underwear, and get ready for me.”

****

Kurt looked away, blushing.

****

“I know you don’t feel sexy. But you are. You’ve proved that so much over the past two days.” Jake said, his voice becoming soft, but still with the underlying tone of desire. “I want you to really try for me, and if it gets really too much? You know our safeword.”

****

“Geranium?”

****

“Yep.” Jake said with a grin. “So, get the little plastic bag from the table when you leave, but don’t look inside until you get home. It’s mine. It’s very unfair that you haven’t had my clothes on yet.”

****

Kurt’s eyes lit up with panic. “I need to give Marley back her necklace.” He said, pulling it from around his neck, and checking it over to make sure he hadn’t damaged it being sandwiched against Jake.

****

“You can in a moment.” Jake smirked, rolling his hips a little. “And... Ryder’s underwear?”

****

“How did you know?” Kurt asked, quietly.

****

Ryder laughed, and winked, “Let’s just say, I really appreciated the ones you lent him.”

****

“I don’t have any to change into...” Kurt said softly, blushing. “I’m not going home with no underwear.”

****

“Darn it, there goes my plan to seduce you in the car.” Jake mocked, getting up. “Is this you voluntarily asking to wear our clothes?”

****

“... Yes...”

****

“Yes?”

****

“Yes, sir.” Kurt replied, averting his eyes.

****

“Okay, love. All you have to do is ask.” Jake said, helping Kurt to his feet and kissing him softly. “We’ll run upstairs, you can pick a pair out that you want, and return them later, okay?”

****

“Okay.”

****

Jake grinned, setting off to bound up the stairs. “And give Marley her necklace back!”

****

By the time Kurt gets upstairs, Ryder’s already heading downstairs with Marley’s homework. Kurt shot him a smile and slips into Jake’s bedroom, resisting the itch in his fingers to clean up the mess around him.

****

“Here’s the draw. Marley’s are on the left, but I don’t think you’re feeling that adventurous.” Jake grinned, leaning back. “You got any preferences?”

****

“Is this a test?” Kurt asked, considering what was available.

****

“No, just curious.” Jake smirked, gesturing.

****

Kurt started to root through at random, completely by passing the loose boxers and the briefs, and what looked suspiciously like jockstraps. The boxer briefs seemed to come in either black or ridiculously cartoony. No prizes for guessing which belonged to who.  Kurt grabbed the smallest pair of black ones he could, and held them up. “These.”

****

“Cool.” Jake muttered, still staring at the draw with a small smirk.

****

“What are you thinking?” Kurt asked suspiciously.

****

“Just some things for later. Much later.” Jake assured, smiling warmly, and shoving the drawer shut with his foot. “I’ll go down and get everyones coats and stuff.”

****

“Okay, give me a minute.” Kurt called after him, and quickly changed clothes, awkwardly clutching Ryders in his hand, as he climbed down the stairs. “Uh... Here.” He muttered, shoving them at Ryder who looked at them and laughed.

****

“Looks like you got a bit excited.”

****

“I’m not Alpha right now, but I can withhold kisses.” Kurt muttered warningly, trying not to aww at how upset the Omega looked at that idea. Instead, he rolled his eyes, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Don’t be ridiculous. I wouldn’t deprive myself of kisses.”

****

“Kurt?” Jake poked his head out of the kitchen. “Don’t forget the plastic bag.”

****

“Yes, sir.” Kurt nodded, as Jake started sliding his coat on. He turned to Ryder, “He says I’m not supposed to open it until I get home... So what’s in there?”

****

“Something good.” Ryder laughed, pushing Kurt towards the door. “Grab it and get in your car. I want to get in early.”

****

“You suck.” Kurt muttered darkly.

****

“You swallow.” Ryder countered, laughing loudly at Kurt’s blush and walking away.

******  
  
**

* * *

******  
  
**

Kurt hadn’t purposefully disobeyed Jake. He hadn’t, he would swear to his dying day. He’d put his phone in his jeans pocket and started sewing his present for Marley. After this, he was going to make Sam this amazing Bullseye pattern t-shirt he’d seen in a magazine. And then he was going to alter that black shirt at the back of his closet into something for Jake, and then he’d work on something for Ryder... maybe a nice jumper.

****

He finished the sequin embellishments on the black shirt for Marley, and had even started on Sam’s t-shirt, before he even thought about his phone.

****

It was turned off.

****

Kurt blinked, shaking his head a little. He must have pressed the off key as he worked. But it wasn’t a big deal, probably missed some scathing comment about Rachel’s outfit from Santana and a bit of gossip from Mercedes.

****

23 unread messages

******  
  
**

_We’ve all got your number Mr. Hummel. And to make sure you’re not being lazy after being excluded from school, we’re going to send you some tasks. If you complete them all, you win a prize._

_**** _

**_Jake_ **

****

_\----_

_**** _

_Hey Kurtie! I bet you can’t tell me the original five members of the justice league!_

_**** _

_I miss you :(_

_**** _

**_Sam._ **

****

_\----_

_**** _

_Hey, it’s **Marley**. Jake says that it’s no fun if I don’t play along so... um... You couldn’t help me find a song for Glee club?_

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Dude, Shue’s assignment suuuucks. Alphas VS Omegas. We should totally sing something to bitch slap him musically._

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_It’s **Ryder** by the way._

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Kurt? You figure it out yet? Because I know you have the internet at home, and can google search it._

_**** _

**_Sam_ **

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Hey! Actually really important, can you grab something that Ryder can cook for tea? I’d really like it if you could stay and eat with us?_

_**** _

_It’s okay if you don’t want to?_

_**** _

_**Jake**._

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_I’ve decided that if you don’t reply, it means you’re getting ready to do this stuff. So, I’m gonna keep bugging you. I’m in the locker room, and I’m starting to wonder if I need a new jockstrap. Wanna get me one?_

_**** _

**_Ry_ **

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Kurt? How do you say I need the toilet in french?_

_**** _

**_Marley_ **

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Never mind, I’ll hold it_

_**** _

**_Marley_ **

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Tell your girlfriends to back off Marley, before I kill them._

_**** _

_**Sam**._

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Sam just had a raging bitch fit at Rachel because Marley wanted you to take part in a song with her, and Rachel seems to think that you only duet with her._

_**** _

_I’m a little turned on._

_**** _

_**Ryder**._

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Why does Rachel think she owns you?_

_**** _

_She’s wrong. I do. You’re mine_

_**** _

_We’re totally singing something together the day we decide to tell people about our relationship._

_**** _

_**Jake**._

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_I don’t think Finns happy with me for shouting at Rachel._

_**** _

_On the plus side, Ryder dragged me into a supply closet and I kinda missed half a lesson._

_**** _

_I’m not sure how to weigh this up._

_**** _

**_Sam_ **

****

_P.S. You couldn’t check when the next episode of Arrow’s on could you? We totally need to watch that show!_

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Is Ryder okay? Him and Sam were missing from half there lesson._

_**** _

**_Marley_ **

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Kurt, we’re starting to get a bit worried. It’s lunch and you haven’t replied to any of us? Is something wrong? I can skip out early and come over?_

_**** _

**_Jake_ **

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Kuuuuuuuuuurt._

_**** _

_Annnnssswweeeeerrrrr Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer :(:(:(_

_**** _

**_Sam_ **

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt_

_**** _

**_Sam_ **

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Kurt..._

_**** _

**_Ryder_ **

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_I swear to god, you have until the warning bell, and then I’m coming over._

_**** _

**_Jake_ **

****

_\---_

_**** _

_Do you want me to come over? Are you mad at Jake?_

_**** _

**_Marley_ **

_**** _

_\---_

_**** _

_Kurt?_

_**** _

**_Ryder_ **

****

**_\---_ **

_**** _

_If you’re dead, we’re going to be upset. Who’ll co-ordinate our funeral outfits?_

_**** _

**_Sam_ **

_**** _

_P.S. Seriously though, where are you?_

Kurt blinked, looking at the time, and hitting the dial button. Jake answered almost immediately.

****

“Are you okay? What happened? Do you need me to come over?”

****

“No! No no no, I’m fine. I must’ve accidentally turned my phone off in my pocket, and I only just realised.”

****

The other side of the line went deathly silent for a moment.

****

“you mean, despite me asking you to keep your phone with you, you didn’t?”

****

“...I’m sorry, but it was an accident. And to be fair, I didn’t miss anything important.” Kurt muttered sounding annoyed. “It’s not like I was busy making stuff for you or anything.”

****

“Just do what you think is important and let us know if you’re going to be able to find time to pick us up.” Jake said slowly, and although his words were catty, he sounded disappointed more than anything. Before Kurt could speak again, the line disconnected. For a good ten minutes, Kurt stared at the phone trying to feel anger at the assumption he’d be everybodies butt monkey.

****

He just felt upset, and ashamed.

****

He quickly compiled a list, of all the things he’d been asked to do.

****

Members of the Justice League, Find a solo song for Marley for Glee Club. Find a group number for Ryder to argue against the Alpha VS Omega debate, Get something in for tea, How to say I need the toilet in french (although that might be over.) Tell Rachel that if she ever attacks Marley, Kurt will cut her, Next episode of Arrow for Sam. Kill Finn for being annoyed at Sam.

****

Not that much then.

****

Kurt was already opening google on his phone as he grabbed some things to take with him, rolling his eyes when the plastic bag fell from under his coat.

****

Great, another thing for Jake to be annoyed at him about.

****

Kurt sighed, dropping everything, and carefully picking up the bag, that seemed to have some tiny pants in it, and a note.

****

_Confession, I did Ballet as a kid. There were part of my performing costume. They’re clean and everything though! I just thought... You like to be covered, and I like to see... It’s the best of both worlds really?_

_**** _

Kurt really wanted to think that was cheesy, but again, all he felt was upset.

****

He was going to make this up to them, because he was a good boyfriend. Even if he had to look ridiculous.

****

After stripping naked, he climbed into the half-tights half-pants that left nothing to the imagination, rolling them up his legs quickly. Once he was in them, he could see the appeal, but still felt really exposed. Next, he grabbed Sam’s undershirt and threw that on, as well as the overshirt Ryder had left behind. He didn’t really have anything of Marleys, so instead loaded up the t shirt he’d been making and everything else, and set off in his car.

****

A brief trip to the Mall (by brief, he meant lasting two and half hour with travel) And he had a new set of jockstraps for Ryder, every new comic book he could lay his hands on for Sam, with a couple of Arrow posters, and a french to english dictionary and phrasebook for Marley. He’d taken down a few notes on answering questions, and collected a cookbook and ingredients for a pasta dish that just required attention.

****

He was at the school before the final bell rang, and shot off the text to Jake to tell him he was outside.

****

Sam was the first out, but Ryder and Marley weren’t far behind. They didn’t approach though, waiting for Jake to come out, and approach the car.

****

“Nice to see you could squeeze us in.” Jake muttered, glancing inside the car.

****

“Are you ready to tell people about us?” Kurt sharply cut him off, staring him down. “Is that something you’re comfortable with?”

****

“I....” Jake paused, taking in Kurt’s demeanor properly for the first time. “I am, but you’re not. You’re trying to do everything to make us happy at once.” Jake said, his face softening. “We’re going home.”

****

“Your house?”

****

“Hopefully you’ll think of it as home sooner or later.” Jake pointed out, gesturing to the Omegas.

****

The silence in the car was stifling, and despite what he said earlier, Jake didn’t send the Omegas to the cinema straight away. Kurt grabbed everything from the back of the car, shouldering Sam and Ryder out of the way when they tried to help, and struggling up to the door alone.

****

Jake glanced at Kurt, as he dropped everything on the chair, and turned around straightening everything out on his outfit. “Why’re you wearing everything?”

****

“Wanted to show you I could be a good bitch.” Kurt snapped, before wilting. “I’m sorry... I just... It was an accident Jake. I didn’t mean to turn my phone off. And I can’t... I don’t want you to be angry at me.”

****

“It’s okay,” Jake said softly, standing and taking Kurt into his arms. “Shh. It’s okay, I’m not mad. I was at the time... but.... It was an accident. We both know accidents happen.”

****

“I did everything everyone asked me for,” Kurt mumbled into Jake’s shoulder after a moment, pulling himself away. “Here’s a nice cookbook, with a pasta recipe marked. It’d just mean Ryder has to pay attention to it.”

****

“Wait. Before you start doing this, lets get them in here, okay?” Jake asked, waiting for Kurt’s nod before calling them. “Right guys. Kurt’s tried to do everything we asked him to do. So, let’s sit down, okay?”

****

Everyone muttered their agreement, finding seats around the room, and looking warily at Kurt.

****

“Right... uh.... In order? Sam, that was a trick question. There was originally seven members of the justice league, though in current continuity I believe the Martian Manhunter has been ret-conned out. Here’s all the comics I could find, and a couple of arrow posters. The shows on hiatus until next week.” Kurt waited for him to nod, before moving on. “Ryder, I got a couple of packs of jock straps in around the size I guessed you were. I couldn’t pick it out any more specifically without you there, and I’ll help with the group number whenever you want. Similarly with you, Marley, I’ll find you a song that’ll blow Rachel out of the water, okay? Here’s a english to french dictionary, and a phrase book to help with your issues in the class, and... Kind of the reason I didn’t check my phone, but I made you this.” He handed her the top, watching her eyes light up, and grin at him.

****

“Did you make that yourself?” Jake asked, leaning in to look.

****

“Kind of, I took the original top, and made it a little more form fitting, and then used the black sequins to.... I’m sorry, you don’t really care. I just...”

****

“If it’s something you like, I care, Kurt.” Jake said softly, pulling Kurt over onto the couch. “Tell us about it.”

****

“Well... I took the seams in a little because Marley has an amazing figure it wouldn’t flatter as it was....”

****  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Mutual Masturbation, and Oral sex.

**Chapter 16**

“You know... You don’t have to fill your time anymore.” Jake said, cuddling Kurt against him on the couch. “I know you’ve been lonely for a long time...”

****

“I have. But I still like to sew and make things. and to have private time.” Kurt answered, his eyes drooping in tiredness.

****

“When I started dating Marley, it was dangerous to leave her alone. And Ryder wouldn’t let us leave him alone. I guess.... I got used to that.” Jake confided, rubbing Kurt’s back. “But I don’t want to leave you all alone, Kurt.”

****

“You don’t have to. But maybe... Less stuff being told for me to do? Or...”

****

“Or?”

****

“Less expensive?” Kurt winced, “I mean, I don’t really mind. I just want to make you all happy. But I was trying to save up for something and today really knocked me back.”

****

“Kurt? How much did you spend?” Jake asked after a moment.

****

“I don’t want to....”

****

“Don’t make me order you to tell me. Be a good boy.”

****

“I... 30, and 20, and 70, and 30, and 25.” Kurt rattled off, as though Jake would miss it.

****

“$175?!” Jake’s eyes widened, “Kurt!”

****

“It’s not that big of a deal! I had money saved up.”

****

“And how much do you have left?”

****

“I .... I had to take some out of my weekly budget, but if it means everyone is happy...”

****

“Kurt. Love, you don’t need to buy us.” Jake quietly said, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “We want you to be happy too.”

****

“Mmm’kay.” Kurt mumbled, nuzzling against Jake as he slipped into sleep.

****

Jake left him there for a moment, before he turned his attention to the Omegas who had been engrossed in a board game. “Marley, can you get the bed ready? And Ryder, find something Kurt can sleep in.”

****

They both nodded, and Sam shuffled awkwardly as they left. “Want me to go home?”

****

“Don’t be stupid.” Jake rolled his eyes. “You know Kurt the best, right?”

****

“Uh, I guess?”

****

“What does he like? What was he saving up for?”

****

“I dunno.... He likes fashion and musicals, but... I don’t really know.”

****

“Do you know who would?”

****

“Rachel? Mercedes? Santana?”

****

“Anyone who isn’t a bitch, a gossip or both?” Jake asked, shifting to let Kurt get more comfortable.

****

“I dunno.... Tina?”

****

“Her and Kurt were friends?”

****

“Back when Kurt wasn’t announcing. I don’t know how close though.”

****

“Can you ring her? Ask if Kurt had his eye on anything recently, and if not, what he’d enjoy. But let her think it’s just you.”

****

“Yes, sir.” Sam set off, smiling happily.

****

“And Sam? You’re always welcome in this house. With Kurt or without. If you’re ever bored or lonely? Ryder and I can kick your ass on Black ops.”

****

“You can try, Sir.” Sam smirked, bouncing on the ball of his feet. “I’ll go call Tina.”

******  
  
**

* * *

******  
  
**

“A little higher? Perfect.” Tina moaned, stretching languidly on the bed, “You’ve got magic fingers, Chang.”

****

“You only love me for my fingers.” Mike joked, working on a knot in her back.

****

“Your lips are pretty good too,” Tina offered, laughing when Mike swooped in to kiss her.

****

Of course, this would be when her phone rang. Muttering irritably, she grabbed it and answered, shooting Mike an apologetic look.

****

“Hey Wonder Boy, what’s up?”

****

_“Hey Tina. I need some advice. You’re close to Kurt right?_

_**** _

“Yeah, pretty close. What’s wrong?”

****

_“I want to surprise him, but other than some rants about Vogue and some musical abouts bears, I’m a little clueless as to what he likes.”_

_**** _

Tina considered for a moment, “Grand things. Kurt likes grand things, Grand musicals, Grand fashion and especially Grand Gestures.”

****

_“I don’t get it.”_

_**** _

“He’ll want big public things. Things that’ll embarrass him, but let him know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is loved.”

****

_“Huh...”_

_**** _

“And music. Songs dedicated to him. About him.”

****

_“Right...”_

_**** _

“And i’ll text you a link to a few things he might like.” Tina continued.

****

_“Cool...”_

_**** _

“Are you even paying attention?”

****

_“I’m literally taking notes.”_ Sam muttered, and Tina had the distinct impression that he was blushing.

****

“Well, my boyfriends getting antsy, so I need to go. But look at some musicals and stuff okay? Good luck.”

****

She flicked down her phone, and turned her attention back to Mike. “So. Where were we?”

********   
  
  


* * *

******  
  
**

Kurt didn’t wake up until Ryder caught the shirt on his nose as he got him dressed for bed. Muttering in annoyance, he helped himself get into it quicker, checked he had sleeping pants on and let himself be passed around the bed, until everyone was comfortable. Sam was sandwiched between Marley and Ryder, and Kurt had Jake clinging to him, like Kurt would try to escape.

****

And he couldn’t sleep.

****

“What’s wrong?” Jake asked after a while in the darkness.

****

“‘m not tired now.”

****

“You sure that’s it?”

****

“What else would it be?”

****

“I think some part of you was looking forward to my original plan for today.” Jake’s voice was rough with desire.

****

“Maybe.” Kurt confessed, “But I don’t....” He trailed off, biting at his lip.

****

“Don’t?” Jake pressed.

****

“I don’t want people looking at me right now.” Kurt admitted.

****

“I don’t have to look to touch.” Jake smirked, as his arm drifted down to Kurt’s hip, slotting them together so all of Kurt’s back was flush against Jake’s front. “Close your eyes and let me touch.”

****

Kurt grabbed Jake’s hand, stopping him. “If I use the Safe Word?”

****

“We stop.” Jake said, kissing the back of Kurt’s head. “I love you. I won’t hurt you. Trust me?”

****

“I do.” Kurt whispered, letting go of Jake’s hand and letting it return to it’s path, closing his eyes.

****

He jolted at the first touch to his stomach, light and teasing, as it made a point of lifting his shirt enough to encounter skin. It slowly slid up under the shirt, and carried on, the finger swiping across random ribs, before coming to a rest beside the nipple. Kurt expected that he would be subjected to a mauling, but instead, the hand splayed across his chest, as if feeling his heartbeat, raising and falling with each breathe.

****

The other hand, the one on his hip, made itself known, the thumb rubbing back and forth over the material of his sleep pants at his hip bone. He sucked in a deep breath, as on a downward rub, the material of his pants got twisted in the thumb and slid down a few inches. The hand moved higher, hooking under the waistband, and pulling the pants down low enough to reveal Kurt to the room, if not for the sheets.

****

The hand on his chest burst into movement, returning to it’s previous mission of exploration. The ribs are first, the touch of the fingers so light, that Kurt isn’t sure he felt everywhere they touched, then a nail scratches his nipplel softly, and Kurt twitches toward the feeling. Blushing when he realises how hard his nipples are, and how quickly his dick was catching up.

****

The hip hand had taken note, and was drifting to his legs, gently probing between them, and urging them apart. His higher leg soon found itself hooked over Jake’s and the hand teasingly tracing up and down the inside of his leg. Kurt gasped again as it reached the dip where leg met his groin, and starting to fiddle with the sensitive skin, in a way that made it difficult to focus on anything. The finger at his nipple had gotten stronger and a little rougher in it’s ministrations, pulling occasionally, and rolling the nub.

****

Before he could take stock of any new movements though, the hand shifted, and Kurt was assaulted by a sharp tug on his nipple. He wasn’t able to tell if he’d started coming before the hand reached his dick to tug gently, or when the teeth scraped gently against his neck. It was all too much, and kurt let out a strangled moan as he felt himself shoot against the sheet.

****

For a moment Kurt had to lay there and remember how to breathe as the hands retracted. When he had his voice back however, he still didn’t speak, and the silence stretched on for several minutes, before he plucked up the strength to say what he was thinking. “I’m sorry, I know I wasn’t very... good but...”

****

“You were hot as fuck.” Jake’s breath is at his ear in a moment, and an arm pulls him back against Jake’s body. “You fell apart so prettily.”

****

“Pretty?” Kurt asked, frowning.

****

“Mhmm, you feel really delicate. Except for your dick. It was so hot and manly.” Jake nipped at Kurt’s ear. “I want to do that again.”

****

“Now?”

****

“In the morning. I love the feel of your body, and want to feel it again.”

****

“If you’re sure you love it...”

****

“I do.”

****

“...Then... Maybe you want to see it? Tomorrow, I mean.”

****

“You serious?”

****

“Mmhm.”

****

“That sounds perfect, love.”

****

Kurt grinned, leaning back a little to get away from the sticky mess, and suddenly froze when his ass encountered a little resistance. “Are you...”

****

“Don’t worry about it.” Jake whispered, “I’ll sort myself out when you’re asleep.”

****

Kurt paused, looking at Jake.

****

“Do you want me to sort you out?”

****

Jake was silent for a long moment, and the lust in his voice he tried to hide made the answer obvious. Still he answered politely. “I don’t want to rush you.”

****

Kurt pondered, turning around to kiss Jake, and force him onto his back. “I want to take care of you. You said, I only have to ask.” He gently sucked at Jake’s neck, careful not to do so for too long as to cause a hickey.

****

“Then... Go ahead, love.” Jake grinned, leaning back a little, and letting Kurt take control.

****

Kurt grinned, his fingers moving to where he’d just been sucking to feel the muscle there, and sliding down to Jake’s bare shoulders. Apparently, he was the only member of this group who liked a nice covering set of clothes, if the amount of undershirts was a sign. But it was good for this, as Kurt slowly followed the feeling of the muscles, hitting arm with one hand, and chest with the other.

****

And a very nice arm and chest they were, Kurt decided, rewarding each with a little kiss, and a small nip to the chest, which made Jake twitch, but not argue or stop him. Kuty quickly slid his hand that had been feeling Jake’s chest under the undershirt, to feel the heat of the skin as he slowly lowered himself under the sheets too, continuing to kiss any parts of the body his hands found interesting.

****

His face bumped into it before he saw it. Something very hot and hard that was straining the material. It was the first time Kurt gave pause, not moving away but not moving towards it. He spent a few seconds just taking in the moment, before withdrawing both exploring hands to lower the underwear that was holding Jake prisoner. The material was a little tacky already, and Kurt smirked, knowing that at least he’d be wearing someone’s clean clothes tomorrow.

****

And there it was in all it’s glory. Kurt couldn’t see properly to make accurate measurements, but his hands told him that it was definitely bigger than his own. Jake let out a long breath as if being relieved of a burden.

****

“You can do it Kurt. Go as far as you’re comfortable with.”

****

Kurt considered as he toyed with the package absent mindedly, pushing Jake’s hips down when they started to buck too wildly.

****

“In for a penny, in for a pound.” he whispered, gently forcing Jake’s legs further apart, so he could slip into the space inbetween. From Jake’s hitched breath, he could tell Jake could feel the air from Kurt’s mouth on him, and was excited and nearing the edge.

****

So, he decided that he’d start his active sexual part in this relationship off with a bang.

****

And sunk his mouth over the end.

****

He had to grab Jake’s hips at once, as Jake hissed something out that made Kurt blush, and tried to buck up into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt didn’t even have to work on a technique or anything, just sucking sloppily as Jake tried to buck, and finally shot his load into Kurt’s mouth.

****

Kurt grinned, holding the mouthful as he climbed back up, not knowing the polite thing.

****

“Kurt I.... I don’t even...” Jake blinked,his hands holding Kurt’s hips against his own. “Where did you even learn... Why did you...” He paused examining Kurt’s face. “It’s still in your mouth isn’t it?”

****

Kurt blushed and nodded slowly.

****

“You can spit or swallow, it’s up to you.” Jake grinned.

****

“Swallow, it tastes great.” Ryder’s voice came from the left, and Kurt’s head shot up. “Relax, didn’t see anything too... noticeable.”

****

Kurt looked between the two awake boys, and made eye contact with Jake as he swallowed deeply. Jake’s eyes lit up, rolling Kurt over so he could kiss him deeply, chasing the taste.

****

“You’re so perfect, Kurt. We don’t deserve you.” Jake whispered, kissing at Kurt’s neck.

****

Ryder grinned, and settled back into sleep, knowing that things were looking up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was supposed to be a week of relaxation for Kurt, but that plan went to hell for Kurt in around ten seconds on the Tuesday. First, his dad called to tell him he was to come home and explain what was happening, and that he shouldn’t be expecting to be allowed any more sleep overs for the week. The look on Jake’s face was like a knife through his chest.

****

“I really wanted to talk about what happened last night.” Jake had said softly, refusing to let go of Kurt’s hand in the few moments they had left together.

****

“Jake... It was perfect. It was amazing, and I’m so glad it happened.” Kurt said softly, “When I’ve explained to my dad, I should be back in no time.”

****

It wasn’t no time. Kurt had got through the front door, and stepped into one of the frostiest glares he had ever received from his dad.

****

“I was under the assumption that the two Omegas you were in bed were your Omegas, Kurt. But when I mentioned it to Carole, Finn told me they’re claimed by Puckerman’s brother.”

****

“It’s not what it looks like Dad.” Kurt had tried to assail his father's suspicions, but short of outing his entire relationship to his dad, and apparently Carole and Finn, there was nothing he could say. His dad demanded his phone, and Kurt managed to get permission to text Sam once before he had it taken away. Kurt told him to be a good boy for Jake, and to tell everyone how much he’d miss them, and that it’d be best if everyone stayed away.

****

Tuesday was spent working in the garage, in a very frosty silence that made the hours stretch out until finally Kurt could go home and curl up in a ball.

****

On Wednesday, Kurt finished all his artistic projects. Everything from T-shirts to handbags. Something for everybody, and all of it having all of his attention for once.

****

Thursday, Carole and Finn came over, and Finn and Kurt spent the whole day in a glaring match with each other.

****

Friday, Kurt rearranged his wardrobe, and spent the day clicking through E-bay adding things to his wishlist of items he would never tell anyone about.

****

On Saturday, he was ready to break. He felt like he had a thousand tons of pressure on his shoulders, and no arms.

****

That’s how close to breaking he was. His analogies made no fucking sense.

****

“You looking forwards to school on Monday?” His dad tried, as Kurt slammed around making himself supper that night. “You’ll get to hang out with those Mercedes and Rachel girls.”

****

“I don’t think so.” Kurt muttered sarcastically, “They’ve been saying bad things about my Omega.”

****

“They don’t get on with Sam?”

****

“Not Sam.” Kurt said, ignoring his dad annoyance as he slammed a cupboard and descended into his basement with a couple of tubs of ice cream and musicals.

****

It’s only once the titles roll that he realises that it’s Moulin Rouge, and in a second, he’s across the room, and ripping the disc from his machine and launching at the wall. He kind of goes on a rampage, and wakes up in his closet surrounded by torn clothes.

****

At least he has something to do Sunday.

********  
  


* * *

********

****

“You don’t have to drive me to school, Dad.” Kurt muttered darkly, forcing himself not to throw himself out of the door of the car. “I am perfectly capable of driving myself.”

****

“Not from the look of your account balance. Where does $200 vanish to over a weekend?”

****

“Well, I saw a prostitute online, and just had to have him. Don’t worry, I checked he wasn’t claimed first this time.” Kurt snapped, as the car pulled to a stop. “Is my grounding over enough that I can go to Glee Club today?”

****

“If you keep up this sass...”

****

“Whatever.” Kurt unbuckled himself, pausing as he stepped out of the car. “I’m really angry, but drive carefully.”

****

“I will. Be safe.” Burt said softly, before he pulled away, and Kurt turned to look at the school with a determined look. Somewhere inside, he had an Alpha and three Omegas that he hadn’t seen in a long week.

****

“What the hell are you wearing Hummel?” Santana asked, as she walked past with Brittany. “I can’t tell if it’s hot, or I should hide the scissors.”

****

“It’s a statement.” Kurt said simply, smirking at his outfit. Black jeans that had found their way onto the business end of a pair of scissors in several locations, revealing pale skin beneath. Doc martins with a heavy steel toe. Sam’s undershirt, washed, and a leather jacket he’d found in the furthest depths of his wardrobe.

****

“That we should be careful?”

****

“Some of you.”

****

Santana laughed, but he could see a tinge of worry in her eyes, and confusion. After a moment she paused and leaned in. “Hummel... You know if you need to talk to someone...”

****

“I’d pick anyone over you.” Kurt snapped, storming past.

****

This wasn’t what he needed to be focused on this.

****

The first jock who tries to shoulder barge him, gets a quick kick to the shin, stopping the idea in its track.

****

The second has a slushy, but pauses to stare at Kurt for a moment, and Kurt knocks the cup with his elbow, dousing the boy with it.

****

He is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

****

And he means business.

****

Finn walks past, and then double takes. “Kurt?”

****

“Finnocence. Good to see you.” Kurt smirked, pausing in the middle of the corridor to continue talking to Finn.

****

“You’re dad let you out like that?”

****

“Well, he used his veto up on my skirt.” Kurt gave Finn a look that screamed sex. “You’d have liked it. It’d have blown Rachels reindeer sweaters out of the park.”

****

“Dude, you’re acting really weird.” Finn muttered, taking a step back.

****

“Could be because I was kept from the people I loved for a week, with no means of contact.” Kurt smirk was growing quickly. “But it’s cool, because you think I’m just stealing people’s Omegas. By the way, when are you and your mom staying over again?”

****

“Dude, keep walking.” Puck muttered, grabbing Finn’s arm and dragging him away. “You want to get out of the way before Rachel and Mercedes start with my brother’s Omega again.”

****

“What?” Kurt shouted after him, but Puck ignored him. “This fucking school.” He snapped, storming in the direction Puck had come from, reaching the corridor in time to see Marley turning a corner at the end of the hall wearing a newsie hat and the shirt he’d made her, and Rachel and Mercedes looking victorious.

****

“But seriously, did you see what she was wearing? She pretends to be so traumatised, but then she comes into school dressed like that and demanding solos.” Rachel was laughing, and Kurt wanted to kill the girl already.

****

“I rather like that shirt.” Kurt said softly, as he made his way over to the two of them. “It’s not name brand, but it has a certain look to it.”

****

“Kurt! You’re back. You look amazing.” Rachel laughed, running over, and throwing her arms around him. “Very... Dark Punk.”

****

Kurt grit his teeth a moment, and then pushed Rachel's arms away from him. “Thank you, but what exactly do you have against a shirt?”

****

“Marleys? It’s just so.... So and so.” Rachel waved her hand in a see saw motion.

****

“Hmm, and you’re not just jealous that she’s slowly becoming a credible threat to you?” Kurt asked, stepping away. “If she looks good, and can sing as well as you, and has friends who likes her.... Gee, she might just beat you for a solo at Nationals.”

****

“Kurt, what’re you...”

****

“But I’m glad for your criticism on my clothing skills, and I’ll definitely take it into consideration when I make you something. Shall I pencil you in for never?”

****

Rachel’s mouth flapped a few times, as if she couldn’t understand why Kurt wasn’t falling over himself to be friends with her. “I don’t understand.”

****

“It’s like this. Since you claimed Finn, you seem to have reverted to your old mind set that this is the Rachel Berry show. News flash, the ratings came in, and people found that show bland, repetative, and mediocre.”

****

Before he could continue, the warning bell rang and Kurt clapped his hands with a mock wistful sigh.

****

“Alas, my time is up before class. But please, let me know of any other criticisms. Toodle pip.”

****

Kurt smirked as she squawked after him. Today was shaping up to be fun.

****

Until he was blindsided by the slushy.

****

He blinked at the pink liquid dripping into his costume, ruining the carefully crafted exterior of anger, and leaving... Emptiness, and loneliness. 

****

“Thought you needed cooling off, Fairy.” Azimo Adams smirked, pulling himself off. “Which one’re you? Titania, or Puck? Can’t be Puck, cause he’s still got a bit of man in him.”

****

“.... A literary reference. Wow, I thought the only thing you learnt to read was your STD test.” Kurt smirked, forcing the mask back into place. “Your family must be so proud you found the second brain cell.”

****

“You know, I know the test says you’re an Alpha. But you’re sure as hell acting like a self-destructing Omega right now, Princess.” Azimo smirked.

****

Kurt paused, and calmly walked forward until he was right in Azimo’s personal space. The crowd that had formed was waiting for the Kurt from the Greek ball, who had knocked Steve out well enough that he was several steps lower on the social ladder.

****

Instead, Kurt brushed a piece of lint from Azimo’s jacket, with a smirk. “Trust me, troll. Self-Destructing or not, I’d make a better Omega than you could ever get.”

****

Whatever scathing remark Kurt and Azimo would trade was cut off when Kurt’s neck was grabbed from behind in a familiar grip and he was dragged away.

****

It was the first time he’d seen Jake in a week.

****

And he looked pissed.

********  
  


* * *

********

****

“You know, you didn’t need to be so rough. If you’d asked, I’d have come.” Kurt smirked as Jake locked the door behind him. “Literally.”

****

“What is all this, Kurt?” Jake gestured, glaring at the outfit like it had done him a personal wrong

****

“This?” Kurt asked, turning on the spot. “I wanted to make a good impression for my first day back.”

****

“And you didn’t think you could do that by behaving yourself?”

****

“Don’t you dare try and Alpha me right now, Jake. I’m not in the mood.” Kurt snapped, slamming across the room. “I’m doing my punishment like I have done every day this week. I’ve served my week’s punishment from my dad for stealing your Omegas away in the night. And I’ve defended Marley’s honor.”

****

“No, you insulted Rachel. There’s a difference.”

****

“Like what?”

****

“Like the fact she complained to Mrs. Pillsbury, and Sam had to send Miss Pillsbury to me.” Jake snapped, “For god sake Kurt, you’re off the rail.”

****

“There are no rails Jake!” Kurt gestured to the air as if they could see them. “There’s a tiny, tiny piece of string, and if you can’t hold onto it, you’re a freak. So, if people  are going to think that anyway, why don’t I just go the whole hog. Come on, you can’t say I don’t look hot.”

****

“I can. You look like a slut who’s trying hard to look tough.” Jake threw his hands up. “I had to convince a teacher to let me speak to you, without admitting I’m in a relationship with you.”

****

“Well, if you’d asked, I’d have told you I’m fine with it! I tried to tell you last week, but instead we fought, you all cleared out my bank account, and then I blew you.”

****

“If you’re going to be like this, why don’t you just jump in your car and drive home.”

****

“I would, but my dad took it away because I spent $200 dollars in a day.” Kurt shouted, throwing his satchlet on the table. “Which you’d know, if you’d found someway to reach me in the past week.”

****

“You said you were grounded!”

****

“You’re a Puckerman! I’ve seen your brother break in through Finn’s window because he thought Finn might have pizza!”

****

“Nice. Real mature.” Jake muttered, pacing the floor.

****

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot, I gave you what you wanted, so now you can focus on your three Omegas.” Kurt laughed, wiping a little more ice off his jacket.

****

“I didn’t visit you because I had Sam at my house every night, freaking out missing you! You’re the one who makes a big deal out of being an Alpha! I thought you wanted some alone time! I thought you could handle it!”

****

“Well I **can’t**!” Kurt yelled, before his knees collapsed underneath him. “I cried myself to sleep every night. I couldn’t talk to anyone. I couldn’t think about anything without wondering if you were all okay, or getting along fine without me. I was alone for six days. And I kept thinking Jake’ll come. That’s what’s fucking pathetic. I’m an Alpha, and I was waiting for you to save me. Jake’ll come. He’ll know I’ve been in complete isolation, and that the idea scares me. We shared something really special before I left. He loves me.”

****

“But then I started thinking. He’ll come after school. He’ll come after Glee club or Football practice. He’ll come after he’s done helping the Omegas. He’ll tell me everything is okay, and that I’m allowed to explain to my dad what’s really happening. And then I wondered what you were all really doing. Marley’s probably picked a new duet partner. Ryder’s got new stuff, so he doesn’t need the guy who bought it him. Sam’s got an Alpha who’s ready to take him all the way, who he can bond with. But, you were coming. My Alpha.”

****

“But, no. You weren’t. You were spanking Ryder for being sarcastic. Or watching a film with them. Or having sex. Why would you need the guy who blows you on the first night together?”

****

“And I thought... I’ll come in, and I’ll show them what they missed, and I’ll show them I can be better. And maybe next time, they won’t leave me. Maybe next time, my Alpha will save me.”

****

Silence.

****

Jake stood, his eyes wide, looking at Kurt fall apart. His mascara had run, his clothes were twisted at weird angles, showing off how much they didn’t fit, and he was shivering where the ice had melted.

****

“I thought... Maybe he might spank me. Tell me that I was a bad boy for dressing up. Tell me he still lov.... Lo...” Kurt stuck on the word.

****

“I love you,” Jake moved to Kurt’s side. “Kurt... I didn’t stop loving you. I didn’t use you and drop you. I didn’t abandon you.”

****

“You did.” Kurt whispered, shaking his head. “six days. I was so uncomfortable with isolation that I wouldn’t leave Ryder alone in the room for an hour. But you thought I’d be okay with six days.”

****

“...” Jake didn’t have a repy to that, sliding down the wall, and pulling Kurt into his lap to hold him.

****

“Was I bad? Was.... Did I do something wrong? I went over it in my head... I can’t...”

****

“You weren’t bad, baby. You were so good. You were perfect, and strong.” Jake gently squeezed Kurt in a hug.

****

“‘m not. You said it yourself. I’m delicate. Like a girl.” Kurt shook his head.

****

“... Do you want to know what we did whilst you were away? Nothing. We’d go to school. Come home, stare blankly at a TV and go to sleep. Sam’d join us, but it wouldn’t change anything. Because we were missing one of our most important pieces.”

****

“A warm mouth?”

****

“A warm heart.” Jake countered, reaching into his pocket. “We planned on giving you this later, when we could all be together.But I think you’d need it now.” Jake said, fastening the strap of leather around Kurt’s wrist. “When we’re in school, we can’t be a five. But we can wear these, and know that around the school, theres four other people wearing them and loving us.”

****

“...” It was Kurt’s turn to be silent now, as Jake carried on.

****

“I’m so sorry you were alone. And as always, it’s your choice on what and if we tell people.”

****

“I want to walk out of this door and tell the world you’re my Alpha, and I’m yours.... but....”

****

“But?”

****

“They’ve seen me off the tracks, and then me claiming you in public?  They’ll decide the test was completely wrong and I am an omega.”

****

“Love....” Jake shook his head, and tried to rub Kurt's back, but Kurt flinched away.

****

“I want to be able to tell my dad that I was looking after two scared Omegas who are mine. But he won’t believe me, and if I prove it, he’ll tell Carole and Finn, and Finn’ll tell Rachel.”

****

“It’s okay. We understand.” Jake said softly. “We’ve said a lot about what’s going wrong. So, I want to talk about what a good boy you are as well. Would you like that?”

****

“Not really.”

****

“Tough.” Jake smirked. “You’re a good boy because you stood up for your Omegas rights to privacy even when it would have been easier to get out of a punishment. Say it.”

****

“I told you I’m not in the mood,” Kurt muttered, but Jake could see he was fighting back a smile.

****

“Do I look like I’m interested in what mood you’re in? If you don’t want a spanking right here and now, repeat what I say. I am a good boy, because I put my Omega’s comfort before my own.”

****

“...I’m a good boy, because I put my Omega’s comfort before my own.”

****

“Good. Now, again. I’m a good boy, because I can be trusted to continue my punishment without my Alpha forcing me, or an audience, because I want to make everyone happy.”

****

“I’m a good boy, because I can be trusted to continue my punishment without my Alpha forcing me, or an audience, because I want to make everyone happy.”

****

“I’m a good boy, for giving Jake one of the best blowjobs ever, with my hot little mouth.”

****

Kurt froze, blushing bright red. “......I don’t think.....”

****

“Who’s in charge right now?” Jake prompted, forcing Kurt to meet his eyes.

****

“You, Sir.”

****

“And is my judgement wrong?”

****

“No, Sir.”

****

“Then, say it.”

****

“I’m a good boy, for giving Jake one of the ...best blowjobs ever, with my ...hot little mouth.” Kurt stumbled over some of the words, and though he was embarrassed, looked pleased with himself.

****

“I’m a good boy, and even remembered who was my Alpha whilst I cried.”

****

“I’m a good boy, and even remembered who was my Alpha whilst I cried.”

****

“I’m a good boy, and my Alpha loves me.”

****

“I’m a good boy, and my Alpha loves me.” Kurt whispered.

****

“Who loves you?”

****

“My Alpha.”

****

“And who is your Alpha?”

****

“You, sir.”

****

Jake grinned, “I really do, Kurt.” He whispered, laying kisses on every piece of exposed skin he could reach “I love you.”

****

“I missed you all so much,” Kurt’s voice sounded to be on the verge of breaking into tears. “And you weren’t there.”

****

“I wasn’t. But, I want to be from now on.” Jake said, rubbing Kurt’s back. “When you’re ready, we can tell whoever you like.”

****

“Not today!” Kurt quickly said, worry in his eyes. “Not after this. They’ll think I’m... Broken.”

****

“Aren’t we all a little broken?” Jake said with a sad smile. “I don’t want you walking around alone today. Me, or Sam or Ryder, will walk you from class to class.”

****

“Not Marley?” Kurt asked, frowning with worry. “Is she okay?”

****

“She’s just dealing with a lot of  pressure at the moment. And she wouldn’t be able to physically protect you anyway.” Jake paused, “Tell me what you’re planning.” He asked, seeing the scheming look behind Kurt’s eyes.

****

“Nothing,” Kurt quickly answered, trying for innocence but missing it be a mile. Jake looked at him disapprovingly, and Kurt shrank in on himself. “I was just trying to help.”

****

“I know love, but you’re very emotional right now, and you need to talk to people about what you’re planning. People you can trust to tell you if you’re wrong.”

****

“They’re in short supply these days.” Kurt muttered, “And what if there isn’t anyone around?

****

“Then you don’t do anything,” Jake said sharply, looking at Kurt warningly. “When we get some alone time, I’ll be punishing you.”

****

“Don’t.” Kurt said softly, pulling away.

****

“Promise to punish you?”

****

“Act as though we’re going to get any alone time.” Kurt muttered, looking away. “My dad won’t be letting me out of the house any time soon.”

****

“I’ll find a way. I’m a Puckerman after all.”

****

“Okay.” Kurt said, resting his forehead against Jake’s shoulder and sitting still for a moment.

****

“So... Tell me about this idea?”

****

“Beating Rachel at her own game."


	18. Chapter 18

****

**Chapter 18**

“Thank you for agreeing to join us, Rachel.” Miss Pillsbury smiled warmly at everybody assembled.

****

“I assumed it would be a meeting between myself and Kurt. If I knew we were bringing Omegas, I’d have brought my boyfriend. The Quarterback.” Rachel turned her nose up at Kurt.

****

“I’d just like to remind you that Sam served admirably as Quarterback, before his injury.” Kurt grit his teeth, holding Sam’s hand to soothe himself. “I asked for this meeting to apologise for my earlier comments, but to also voice my worry about your systematic abuse of an Omega.”

****

“And Sam is here to physically fight me?” Rachel gasped, holding her chest as if she truly believed that he would kill her.

****

She was a hammy actress.

****

“He’s here to make sure I don’t attack you.” Kurt smirked, “Right sweetie?”

****

“Mmhm,” Sam grinned dopely, He had been since Jake had handed Kurt over between classes.

****

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to imply with your accusations.” Rachel laughed a little too musically to be real.

****

“Save it.” Kurt held up a hand. “I propose a gauntlet of tests. If you win, I’ll retract my statement. If I win, you leave Marley alone.”

****

“You seem very protective of another man’s Omega, Kurt.” Rachel smirked, and Kurt grinned, knowing she had played her trump card.

****

“Would you like me to call Jake Puckerman here to discuss what you just claimed?” Miss Pillsbury asked, waiting for to Rachel to nod her assent, before dialing a number. “Hi, could you have Jake Puckerman and his Omega’s sent to my office?”

****

It didn’t take long for the rest of Jake’s group to arrive, including Marley, who flinched away from Rachel’s glare. Sam and Ryder quickly moved to defend their girlfriend from either side.

****

“What am I here for, Mrs. P.” Jake grinned, stepping into Sam’s spot.

****

“Jake.... Kurt here has leveled a serious accusation against Rachel, and she has made the implication that Kurt is in some manner infringing upon your Omegas.”

****

“I want to ask for privacy in this matter.” Jake asked, moving a hand to Kurt’s shoulder, sending a feeling of warmth through Kurt’s body. “I trust Kurt, and he is not stealing my Omegas.”

****

“Very well.” Miss Pillsbury nodded, “And, will you sign this form, giving Kurt the legal right to protect Marley, and make decisions in your stead during these negotiations?”

****

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jake signed the document without hesitation. “Keep her safe, Kurt.”

****

“If he’s staying, why is he letting Kurt do the talking?” Rachel asked, incredulously.

****

“Because I know my strengths, and this is going to be closer to Kurt’s.” Jake grinned, throwing an arm around Ryder, letting his hand rest behind Marley, hiding the fact he had linked fingers with Sam.

****

“We will sing three numbers. A diva off, between the two of us. The Wicked classic, ‘What is this feeling’. A solo competition between yourself and Marley, and a finally a number of the singers choice.”

****

“And I thought you wanted her to win.” Rachel smirked, standing up and walking to the door. “I accept. Tomorrow for the Diva-off.”

****

“Of course. Try and get some beauty sleep. You need it.” Kurt called after her retreating form.

****

“Take the rest of the period off,” Emma handed out passes, “And good luck.”

****

“You didn’t need to insult her.” Jake whispered in the hallway, “It wasn’t part of the plan.”

****

“But it felt good.” Kurt countered, smirking.

****

“Let's see how good it feel when it’s added to your punishment.” Jake snapped, before putting an arm around Kurt and leading him to walk. “You don’t need to lower yourself to her standards Kurt.”

****

“...Yes, sir.” Kurt said, forcing the smirk away. Despite the punishment, it was so worth it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

“You’re a lot happier than you were this morning.” Burt muttered suspiciously, “What did you do today?”

****

“Just a Glee Club thing. Do I get my phone back?”

****

“Yeah.... Look, I know it’s hard, Kurt, but you’ll find Omegas who you love and aren’t already claimed, okay?”

****

“I’m sure I will.” Kurt replied, his focus on his phone as he read through his messages

****

Does Your Bedroom have a window?

****

“I was thinking we could watch some TV together.”

****

“I need to prepare for a performance tomorrow,” Kurt shrugged, not feeling particularly guilty. “Sorry.”

****

“Right. Well, I’ll go over to Carole’s.” Burt shuffled uncomfortably. “But the security cameras are going to be on. So no visitors.”

****

“Yes, Dad.”

****

They spent the rest of the night skirting around one another, until Burt finally left, and Kurt shot off a message telling Jake and warning him about the security system.

****

It wasn’t long until Jake was sliding through Kurt’s window.

****

“The others?” Kurt asked glancing hopefully.

****

“With Marley. Ryder’s in charge.”

****

“Oh.” Kurt muttered, looking down.

****

“I’m here though. I’m staying until I have to leave.” Jake softly promised, wrapping his arms around Kurt. “Besides, they don’t need to be here for this.”

****

“Oh. My... Punishment.” Kurt froze pulling himself from Jake’s arms.

****

“Yes. Your punishment.” Jake moved to sit at the edge of the bed. “Tell me what you did wrong?”

****

“I dressed like a whore, I damaged two Jocks. I flirted with Finn to hurt him, and insulted Rachel on two separate occasions. And I distracted you from Marley, who needed you more.”

****

“That’s a lot of things, Kurt, wouldn’t you say?”

****

“Yes sir.”

****

“So, first. I want you to take off all these clothes.” Jake said, sitting perfectly still.

****

Kurt froze, “I... I don’t really...”

****

“Kurt, this is a punishment. You will do this, or we will sit in complete silence until it’s time for me to leave.” Jake said calmly, waiting patiently for Kurt to make his choice.  Kurt stood stock still for several moments, before he pulled the hem of his shirt, until it was a pile on the floor next to him, and shucked his jeans. “No underwear?”

****

“It would have left lines on the jeans.” Kurt blushed, as he reached for his clothes to fold them.

****

“Stop. I didn’t tell you to do that.” Jake said sharply, and Kurt stood up straight. “Now, I want you to get my cock ring and put it on.”

****

“It’ll fall off sir.” Kurt muttered.

****

“I’ve had you in my hand, Kurt. I know that that is a lie. Do what I said.” Jake said warningly, climbing further up the bed.

****

Kurt moved to his drawers and pulled open the top one, he easily spotted it, next to Sam’s collar that he still hadn’t had the power to choose what to do with. He took it out gently, and tried to quickly shove it over his dick, staring at Jake in challenge when it slid and fell off.

****

“Do you want me to give you a hand?”

****

“...” Kurt knew that it was happening either way, and so nodded slowly, bending to retrieve it. “Yes please.”

****

“Okay. So, you need to put your balls through first.” Jake said, moving to help Kurt, staring into Kurt’s eyes, as he manhandled him. Kurt blushed deeply, but didn’t look away from

Jake’s eyes as the elasticated material slipped over his balls. “Now, I want you to tuck your dick inside the ring too.”

****

Kurt nodded, doing as asked. His penis was slowly becoming more rigid, and he just about got it in before it became painful to do so.

****

“That’s right. Good boy.” Jake whispered, before returning to the head of the bed. “Now, I want to discuss with you what the punishment will be from this point forward. Take a seat.” Kurt did so quickly, blushing deeply. “It’s okay, you look beautiful.” Jake assured, reaching forward to kiss Kurt’s cheek. “Now... What would you say was punishment enough?”

****

“Not Isolation! Please don’t...”

****

“I won’t leave you alone, Kurt. Even if I have to sneak in here every night, you won’t be alone.” Jake shushed him. “What would you do to punish someone  in this situation. Tell me the truth as well, Kurt. Don’t lie to try and make this easier.”

****

“.... the person involved has proved that they’re... incapable of being trusted alone and in control of themselves. So, I’d take away their control. There’s a lot of things to do with that, but some of it is pretty heavy. You could take away their choices. Choose meals for them, and clothes, and things like that.”

****

“Would you be okay with that punishment?”

****

“No. But that’s why it’s a punishment isn’t it.” Kurt muttered, wanting to look down, but not wanting to be reminded of his nakedness.

****

“Mmhm. Then, for the rest of the week, you are to count Sam, and Ryder, and Marley as being the same rank as myself. You’ll do what they say without question, and will let one of the four of us make any choices for you. Do you understand?”

****

“... Yes Sir.”

****

“In addition, I’m going to put you over my knee right now, and spank you. You don’t have to count them off. All you have to do is lay still. If you move too much, we’ll look at the heavier punishments. Do you understand.”

****

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt said, lowering his head. “Am I allowed to hold onto my bed sheet?”

****

“If you need to.” Jake answered, stretching his legs out. “Are you ready?”

****

The first slap is less stressful than Kurt remembers from last time, and he gets the feeling that Jake his holding back a little. It carries on for a long time, and Kurt starts crying at one point, but not in wracking sobs.

****

They were so engrossed in the activity, that they missed the sound of the door opening, and steps down the stairs.

****

“Kurt?!”

****

Kurt froze, and he could feel Jake do the same with his hand curled possessively around Kurt’s ass. “Dad....” Kurt said, shifting to hide as much of his body as he could against Jake. “I-I... Uh...” He swallowed, and looked at Jake trying to find strength there to carry on. “I... I’d like you to meet m-my other... My other boyfriend, and my Alpha, Jake Puckerman.”

****

“Your Alpha?” Burt asked, head reeling.

****

“Yes, sir.” Jake said, respectfully.

****

“Clothed and upstairs in five minutes.” Burt growled, his eyes flashing protectively.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“...And that’s how we got here.” Jake finally finished telling the story, productively holding Kurt as close to him as the boy shook gently. “I know it isn’t exactly orthodox, but...”

****

“When Kurt was six, he wanted to wear a dress. His mother told me that we should let him. He loved that dress, until people told him that he shouldn’t wear a dress, that it was wrong. He told me he was mono-sexual a few years ago, and I told him I would love him no matter what. I guess... What I’m trying to say is, that Kurt was never going to be traditional. If this is what he needs. To be.... To act like an Omega? Then... I’ll support him how I can.”

****

“Thank you, Sir.” Jake ducked his head. “And I promise I’ll do everything I can to make him happy.”

****

“Can he speak? He wasn’t told to stay silent was he?” Burt asked.

****

“No, I’m just traumatised.” Kurt muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. “I just had one of my boyfriend and my dad talking about my sexual and private life.”

****

Burt laughed warmly. “Would... I’m not completely comfortable with you having sex under my roof straight away, but I know how... bad it must’ve been to be kept from your Alpha for so long. I know I freaked out whenever your mother left us, and we’d been together for years. So... Jake, you can stay if you’d like.”

****

“I can’t.”

****

There was a moment of pause, and Kurt looks at Jake with fear. “D-did I...”

****

“No, no Love. It’s not because of you. But I have three Omegas at my house, and my parents will be home any day now. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep... But Marley and Ryder and Sam need me too.”

****

“I understand.” Kurt whispered, looking down. “You can go now, if you want.”

****

“I’m staying until I need to go, that’s what I promised. Plus, we didn’t finish your punishment.”

****

“And on that note, I’m going to Carole’s. I only came home for my reading glasses.” Burt muttered, shifting awkwardly. “I hope to see you all soon. You’re all welcome in my house, so long as you keep the.... more adult things downstairs.”

****

“Thank you, Sir.” Jake smiled warmly, gently taking Kurt’s hand.

****

They quickly found themselves downstairs, and Jake quickly ordered Kurt back to where he had been previously, removing the underwear Kurt had put on to go speak to his dad.

****

“Your ass looks sore. How does it feel?”

****

“Sore.” Kurt muttered sarcastically, and Jake gave him a sharp slap to the ass. “Fuck!”

****

“Just because your dad knows about us doesn’t mean you can act up.” Jake said warningly.

****

“...Sorry, Sir.” Kurt said, turning his head away. “It’s okay.”

****

“Now, I’m going to give you another short spanking, and then we’ll talk.” Jake said, running his hand over Kurt’s lower back. “It isn’t to hurt you, but you need to get back into the mindset okay?”

****

“Yes, Sir.”

****

The spanking was quick and efficient, and Kurt quietly laid his head on Jake’s thigh. Jake grinned, raking his fingers through Kurt’s hair“So... I want you to talk to me.”

****

“What about?”

****

“Just... whatever you’re thinking.” Jake said, scratching the back of Kurt’s neck. “Did someone where a hideous outfit to school today? Did your first blow job convince you you only want to top from now on? Did you not agree with a nomination for an award show? Whatever you think is important, tell me.”

****

“I.... Liked that Marley wore her present today? She looked really nice in it. Enough to make Rachel jealous.” Kurt started, shifting. “Ryder and Sam looked like they were getting on.”

****

“They have a lot in common.” Jake nodded thoughtfully. “We should set them up on a date.”

****

“A date?”

****

“Like... A proper night out, just the two of them.”

****

“Oh... I’ll have to re-budget, but I think...” Kurt started to get up, but Jake softly forced him back down.

****

“I’ll pay for it. We already said we didn’t want you for your money Kurt.” Jake chided softly, “What about me?”

****

“Well, after Monday, I have new respect for the concealing ability of the jeans you wear.” Kurt joked, “Although I wish you’d consider wearing more colors than black white and grey.”

****

“See, all I took from that is that you liked my dick.” Jake smirked, laughing when Kurt blushed.

****

“Well it’s the first one I’ve been up close to. I don’t have much to compare it to.” Kurt muttered, turning to look at Jake.

****

“Well, we can get a size test all up in here. But I’ll tell you the results now.” Jake leaned down so he was as close to Kurt as he could be. “I’d win.”

****

“Oh?”

****

“And I’m sorry to say, Ryder would come in second I think. It seems I got the hottest guys before you.”

****

“It isn’t all in the size, you know. I’m sure Sam has a lot of energy and stamina.” Kurt smirked, looking challengingly at Jake.

****

“Have you seen Ryder? He’s like a little sex puppy.” Jake grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

****

“What about me?” Kurt suddenly asked, shifting a little as he blushed, unable to believe he’d asked.

****

“What about you?”

****

“Am I... Okay?”

****

“You’re more than okay.” Jake said, without hesitation. “You’re gorgeous. And beautiful.”

****

“All pretty feminine words.” Kurt muttered, looking away.

****

Jake rolled his eyes. “Well I thought the erection between your legs spoke for itself.”

****

“I wish I was a guy’s guy sometimes. Like the rest of you.” Kurt muttered, crossing his arms.

****

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you. I love how you look.” Jake countered. “Besides, you don’t need to be a guy’s guy. You have us three. You have what Marley has.”

****

“If you think I can bear children, you have another thing coming.” Kurt pointed threateningly.

****

“You have a brain. And a voice. And so much natural talent.” Jake said, moving the pointing finger aside. “You can do in seconds what we couldn’t learn to do in years. I don’t understand color co-ordination, or creating things. But you can pull clothes together in seconds.”

****

“You look fine.” Kurt admonished, reaching up to flatten the material.

****

“And so do you.” Jake grinned.

****

“... do you....” Kurt started, but stopped, blushing again.

****

“Do I...?”

****

“Do you want to... do what we did before?” Kurt asked.

****

“Say it.”

****

“Do you want me to blow you?” Kurt snapped, looking like he’d rather die than be asking this, but Jake knew it was being made to say it allowed, rather than the actual act.

****

“... No.” Jake said, and the two sat in silence for a few minutes. “I’d like to blow you though.”

****

Kurt grinned, as Jake rearranged him how he liked on the bed.

****

He could get used to that.

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

“So, we’ve decided. I’ll take the diva off, and you’ll rock the solo we practiced...” Kurt said, as he handed Marley her drink, walking to a table in the cafe. “And then we do a big group number. I can get Tina and Mike to help us, and probably Brittany, and Artie. Santana might have forgiven me by then too.”

****

“A-and you’re sure we’ll win?”

****

“Of course we will. You’re an amazing singer. I’m an amazing singer. And we have boyfriends who will help us. Rachel’s problem has always been that she scares away anyone who tries to help her.”

****

“okay.” Marley said, playing with the leather band at her wrist. Hers had tiny flowers etched into it. Kurt’s was still a simple band like Sam’s, whilst he knew Ryder’s had ‘ours’ etched into it, and Jake had ‘strength’. It was what they all needed. Beauty, Simplicity, Love and Strength.

****

“You’ll be great love. And even if you aren’t? The day after, we’re telling the group about us, and then if Rachel tries to insult you, Sam can finally beat Finn up.”

****

Marley laughed, holding onto Kurt’s hand. “I’m glad we did this.”

****

“Well, I’ll tell you now. I’m not gonna let you pick my coffee orders all the time.” Kurt grinned, “I could have killed Ryder when he put that plate of food in front of me at lunch. So many calories!”

****

“You enjoyed eating it, and you know it.” Marley said, poking Kurt in the side.

****

“I’ll admit it’s nice... not making the decisions for once.”

****

“And you look great too.” She continued. “I mean, it’s not as fancy but you look more...”

****

“More?”

****

“More like our Kurt. The one who I can imagine lounging on the bed in a pair of Ryder’s sweats.”

****

“I’m pretty sure these are.” Kurt laughed, pulling at the fabric. “But I have a cunning plan.”

****

“oh?”

****

“When this is all over, and they’ve forgotten about how they forced me into their clothes, I’m going to spring a whole new wardrobe on all of them.”

****

“See if you can get that past Jake.” Marley grinned, jumping when her phone vibrated. With a quick apology, she answered. “Speak of the devil, hi!”

****

Kurt grinned, sipping his drink and looking around the room. His eyes drawn to a smaller boy with gelled hair, and wearing a school blazer. He met Kurt’s eye and gave a warm smile, and Kurt grinned back.

****

“Kurt? Jake wants to speak to you. Something about Sam acting up.” Marley said, holding the phone out and distracting Kurt.

****

“Okay,” He said, taking the phone. “Hey gorgeous.”

****

“Hey love. Sam’s freaking out about dinner with your dad tonight. He says he didn’t have to do this the first time around.”

****

“Tell him my dad loves him, and that if he doesn’t come, he doesn’t get to make out with us downstairs.”

****

“Withholding sex? I didn’t think you had it in you, Kurt.”

****

:”Well, I’m going to be a wreck. I hope my other boyfriends will step in to make up for him.” Kurt smirked.

****

“I’ll tell him, and he’ll be there. Casual, right?”

****

“Yes, sir.”

****

“Okay. We’ll be at the coffee shop in about half an hour. Ryder says that you are going to eat a muffin now in front of Marley, and have another one when he arrives.”

****

“He’s trying to make me fat, Jake!”

****

“You’ll never be fat, Kurt.” Jake said fondly. “Get yourself a muffin.”

****

“See if I let you blow me again.” Kurt muttered imperiously.

****

“Hey! Guys! Kurt’s dad told me something really cool last night!” Jake started talking to someone off phone.

****

“You wouldn’t!”

****

“Apparently, when he was around six...”

****

“Fine! Fine! You can... You can blow me whenever you like.”

****

“That’s more like it.” Jake laughed, “Now go get a muffin. And get Marley one too.”

****

“Okay. See you soon, love.”

****

The line disconnected, and Kurt handed the phone back to Marley, who was torn between looking embarrassed and giggling ridiculously. “Come on, lets go get whatever it is Jake said.”

****

“It’s Ryder. When I’m 30 ton, I’m going to sit on him, and it’ll be his own fault that he can’t move me.” Kurt muttered, but joined her back in the line. “I think blueberry.”

****

“But chocolate has a much nicer...”

****

“Excuse me, but are you Kurt Hummel?”

****

Kurt blinked, turning around to find a trio of boys in blazers stood behind him. The gelled boy was at the front, smiling warmly, “Uh, yes?”

****

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, we’re part of our school's glee club, and we thought you were amazing at last year's regionals.”

****

“He has a boyfriend.” Marley said turning to look at the group. “In fact, three boyfriends and a girlfriend.” Kurt blinked as the girl stood taller than he’d ever seen her, as she moved a little in front of him. “If this is a come on, then you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

****

“Oh! No, no sorry. I wasn’t... I’m not coming onto him. We wanted to speak to Kurt about McKinley high. We’ve become dissatisfied at our current school and are looking at alternatives.”

****

“What school do you go to?” Kurt asked, putting a warm arm around Marley as she lost her courage.

****

“Dalton Academy.”

****

“The all boys school for...”

****

“For Alphas and Omegas who need a safe haven. Yes.” Blaine shrugged. “I’m not afraid to admit that I’ve suffered setbacks. But, I think I need to reintroduce myself to the public school system.”

****

“Well... Our boyfriends will be here in about half an hour, and I’m currently not.... supposed to make decisions without them, so could you come back when you see them get here?”

****

“That’s perfectly fine. We’ll just be over there.”

****

Kurt smiled warmly as they started walking away, before his brain caught up.

****

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your names.”

****

“I’m Blaine Anderson. This is Sebastian and Wade.”

********

********

* * *

****

“Well,that was ridiculously awkward.” Sebastian whispered, fixing his tie as he sat at one corner of their table. “Why didn’t you just open with telling him you watch him sleep at night?”

****

“At least I found someone to talk to!” Blaine shot back, grabbing his drink.

****

“I found someone!” Sebastian whined.

****

“Having sex with someone doesn’t count.” Blaine muttered darkly.

****

“Guys ... Don’t argue. They’re looking this way.” Wade said, delicately sipping his drink. With no attempt at subtlety, Sebastian twisted in his seat, catching them both staring whilst whispering back and forth. Kurt Hummel, wearing a sweatpants and a McKinley high athletics department shirt, and a girl who look like she’d been through a war, but in her black shirt, black pants, chunky boots and newsies hat, looked like she was ready to head back.

****

“I thought you said he was a Monosexual Alpha.”

****

“He’s supposed to be! At least from the intel the Warblers found.” Blaine insisted, shooting Kurt another smile.

****

“Alphas aren’t punished,” Wade pointed out, “And he has a girlfriend right there.”

****

“When have you known the Warbler’s knowledge to be wrong.”

****

“Maybe just incomplete.” Wade said, ducking his head.

****

“Whatever,” Sebastian muttered, drawing Blaine’s attention back to him, and away from Wade. “You’re sure this place isn’t like Dalton.”

****

“Dalton isn’t THAT bad!” Blaine defended, crossing his arms.

****

“It just likes everything in it’s nice Binaries. Alpha or Omega, Male or Female, Pansexual or Aesexual.”

****

“It’s just traditional.” Blaine muttered, but reached out to grab both their hands. “But at McKinley, we can be ourselves.”

****

The three relaxed, chatting back and forth for a while, whilst Sebastian coaxed Wade back out of his shell. They’re in the middle of discussing the newest episode of Doctor Who. When Wade catches sight of three guys joining Kurt at the table.

****

“Looks like Kurt has a type anyway,” He joked, pointing with the rim of his cup.

****

“Uh, we should leave.” Sebastian said suddenly, grabbing his bag, his eyes riveted on a bleached blonde. “Like... Now.”

****

“Sebastian?” An excited voice called, and Sebastian froze.

****

“Sam, don’t shout.” Kurt admonished, but waved the trio over.

****

“No chance to run now,” Blaine pointed out, rising to head toward the group. “How does he know you?”

****

“From before.” Sebastian muttered, starting to move.

****

“Sebby!” Sam grinned, throwing an arm around him. “What happened? You left one night, and never came back. And there were rumors you weren’t an Omega.”

****

“I’m not. I’m a Beta.” Sebastian muttered, shuffling out of Sam’s hold.

****

“Then how did you...”

****

“I’d rather not say.” Sebastian cut in, and hugged Blaine and Wade to either side. “I didn’t realise you went to McKinley.”

****

“Oh! Yeah! These are my partners. Kurt and Jake are my Alphas, and Ryder and Marley are like me.” Sam grinned, throwing an arm around Ryder.

****

“So you finally got away from the football team?”

****

“Yes he did,” Kurt said, gripping Sam’s hand.

****

“Sebastian was... My first that counted.” Sam muttered quietly, and Sebastian could feel Jake and Kurt’s attention towards him take a slightly negative bent. “But that was ages ago.” Sam quickly amended, but the damage was done.

****

“So, you all go to McKinley?” Wade tried, smiling warmly, and as the attention shifted, the atmosphere became warm again. “What’s it like?”

****

“Difficult. You can be as different as you want, but people will talk about you.” Kurt answered, honesty in his voice. “There is a pay off. But I’m willing to pay it to be myself. Even if it hurts.”

****

“Yourself is super fabulous.” Jake muttered, smirking when Kurt blushed. “And would be a lot better if it had a muffin.”

****

“I just finished one!” Kurt whined, pouting. “You can’t seriously...”

****

“You heard Ryder’s order. Go get a muffin.”

****

Kurt shot an apologetic look to the trio, before joining the back of the queue a good distance away.

****

“Kurt’ll try and scare you away from McKinley. He’s had it rough. But I know those blazers, and I had an uncle who went to Dalton. When he left... He wasn’t himself. So... I think you should come to McKinley. If it gets too much, you can go back to Dalton, after all.”

****

“I don’t understand. Your Omega wasn’t too happy with me talking to Kurt, and you’re advising us to come to McKinley.” Blaine asked, ignoring Wade and Sebastian’s silent pleas for him to shut the hell up.

****

“Honestly? You’re no threat. Maybe if you’d been like... the first guy to show an interest in him, but Kurt definitely has a type.” Jake grinned, throwing an arm around Ryder and Sam. “But I still think you should come and try to be yourselves.”

****

“Totally! I want to get to know the new Sebby!” Sam grinned.

****

“You realise that we’re going to call you that from now on, right?” Blaine smirked, laughing when Sebastian blushed. “We need to talk it over. But thanks.”

****

“No problem. We’re glad to help.” Jake smiled warmly, his attention being grabbed by Kurt’s return.

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

**Chapter 20**

 

 

_“Still, I do believe that this will last! And I will be Loathing...”_

****  
****

_“For, Forever! Loathing....”_

****  
****

_“Truly, Deeply.”_

****  
****

_“Loathing you! My whole life long!”_

 

Kurt’s throat hurt from the song as he pushed himself harder and harder to beat Rachel. His eyes found Sam in the audience, and he could feel the love and acceptance rolling off him in waves, using it to belt the last note out. Rachel, not one to be upstaged, stepped in front of Kurt. And Kurt took the break in the song to move behind Rachel, and grabbed her shoulders, smirking as she screamed and fell out of step with the music.

 

“Boo!”

 

He cackled for a moment, stopping perfectly in time with the music

 

“Well done to both of you! The passion really came across. Now, everyone, write your votes and...”

 

“Mr Shue!” Rachel shrieked, “Kurt purposefully threw me off my Choreography!”

 

“I think you’ll find I stayed true to the original interpretation of the song.” Kurt said, fiddling with hair as he tried to maintain a cool calm mask. “If your choreography is unable to stand to a little stage acting....”

 

“Guys! Let’s vote.” Mr Shue sighed, offering the hat to people who had finished. “Okay, talk amongst yourselves.”

 

“Everyones so proud.” Sam whispered, remembering to be vague, but unable to resist grabbing Kurt’s hand tight.

 

Kurt grinned, nodding at Jake who nodded back, eyes shining with pride.

 

“The votes are in! And, on a very slim margin, I’m proud to announce our Diva champion is.... Our very own, Mr. Kurt Hummel!”

 

Rachel’s protest was cut off by cheers and hugs from several members of the Glee club.

 

Of course, time stopped for no man, and Kurt spent the whole day being reminded that nobody other than Rachel cared he’d beaten her.

 

Marley got him a nice salad for lunch, but Ryder ruined the low fat meal, by forcing half his food onto Kurt’s plate, with a warning look. Sam had an arm around Kurt, but most of his attention was on a conversation with Jake.

 

Jake drove home with Kurt after school, with a promise that he’d swing by later, but Kurt was barely listening, Instead he went downstair, flopping on the bed. Before he realised it, he was asleep.

 

When he woke up, he wasn’t alone. His face was full of a girl’s hair, and his waist surrounded by strong arms, whilst Sam and Jake’s voices above him sounded to be arguing.

 

“It’s not my place.” Sam whined.

 

“Do I have to tell Kurt you were misbehaving?”

 

“Kurt would agree! Sebby...”

 

“Why does he get a nickname, and we don’t?” Ryder whined right back and Kurt almost heard Sam’s eye’s roll.

 

“Because you’ve all got pretty quick names! Sebastian doesn’t roll of the tongue.”

 

“Did you love him?”

 

“Yes. Not... Like that, but he was the first guy that treated me like a person, not just a hole.”

 

Kurt growled at that, pulling himself up a little to Hug Sam, eyes still closed. “Sam isn’t dumping us for Sebastian.”

 

“Good evening, Sleepyhead.” Jake muttered fondly, scratching Kurt’s hair. “Couldn’t wait?

 

“I had a very stressful day.” Kurt muttered back, but didn’t move otherwise.

 

“Well you did really well.” Marley whispered,” I’m glad you’re on my side.”

 

Kurt grinned, nudging her affectionately with his foot.

 

“And tonight we’re going to have sex.”

 

His eyes shot open at that, and although all he could see was Sam’s shirt, he couldn’t seem to close them. “I... uh, appreciate the sentiment, but I’m still....”

 

“Oh! Not We we... Well, We as in the group. Not just me and you!” Marley giggled softly, and Kurt knew she was blushing.

 

“If you’re cool with that.” Jake said gently. “We’ve done things... and this is all about you. A present for following every rule we gave you so far.”

 

“Isn’t that emotional blackmail.” Kurt muttered, grinning when he felt Sam start to laugh.

 

“Well, if you don’t want to...” Jake sighed dramatically, pulling away.

 

“Oh no. You don’t get to introduce me to those wonderful orgasms and then keep them away.” Kurt laughed, grabbing Jake’s hands and pulling him close.

 

“You know you can do it yourself, don’t you?”

 

“Much prefer it when you do it.” Kurt smirked, cocking an eyebrow challengingly.

 

“And, technically, I introduced him to them.” Ryder muttered, pouting.

 

“You feeling neglected down there, Ry?” Sam smirked. “I haven’t given Kurt anything yet. I think Jake’s gonna take him away.”

 

“Jake can hear you.” Jake laughed. “Where do you want to start Kurt?”

 

“Start?” Kurt laughed... before his attention fell on Marley. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.... I can’t do anything with your... I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, don’t freak out.” Jake said, smiling softly, “Great thing about there being five of us.... There’s enough that we can all be satisfied. I’ll deal with Marley... Why don’t you ...”

 

“If this is about me... Do I get to make my own choices?” Kurt asked, grinning.

 

“Just for this.” Jake said, sitting up. “What do you want?”

 

“I...” Kurt paused, blushing but looking over everyone’s faces to gauge their reactions. “I want to blow Ryder. Then I want to blow Sam. Then, I want Sam to stretch me open, whilst you and Ryder swap... And if you’ve got it in you... I want... you to fuck me.”

 

He could see the reactions play across everyone’s faces. Ryder looked pleased, Jake looked surprised and excited, and Sam... looked worried.

 

“Sam? You don’t have to...”

 

“I-I want to! I just... I’ve never been on this side before.” Sam muttered, blushing. “I might hurt you. Or not do it right.”

 

“Sam... I trust you. You’d never intentionally hurt me. Ryder knows how it works, don’t you Ry?”

 

“Yeah! I mean... I don’t do it often, but...” Ryder blushed, glancing at Jake.

 

“You’ll probably get to do it a lot more often now. Ryder had a tendency to forget his place, unless he had someone doing him, whilst he did me. And it was hard to work a dildo at the same time.” Jake explained, smirking at Ryder’s blush.

 

“But... First, I’d... like to see the guys? Like... Naked.”  Kurt muttered, blushing, but daring any of them to mock him.

 

“Sounds good.” Sam said, grinning as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Ryder?”

 

Ryder didn’t reply, already pulling his shirt over his head as his fingers pulled at the button for his pants. Jake was still on his shirt, taking his time, whilst the other two went at the task like puppies.

 

Still, Kurt was happy with the results, his eyes feasting over them slowly. The results were surprising, to everyone. “You’re the slimmest.” Kurt whispered, his finger sliding over Jake’s body. “I thought you’d be....”

 

“Do you still like it?” Jake asked, looking questioningly at him.

 

“Mmhm. It suits you... You look like a dancer.” Kurt whispered, pressing a little kiss to his stomach. “I bet you can go for hours.”

 

“We can test that out.” Jake purred reaching up, only for Kurt to firmly push him back down.

 

“Not right now...” He whispered, kissing Jake’s cheek before moving on to Ryder. “You look gorgeous.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.” Kurt mumbled his fingers tracing each crevice, more so than with Jake who Kurt had just re familiarized himself with.  When his finger reached Ryder’s nipples, he gasped, pulling himself up off the bed a little. “Sensitive?”

 

“Y-yeah...” Ryder blushed, biting his lips as Kurt focused his attention on them.

 

“You know... you’d look good with some clamps on them. Maybe a little weight. Nothing painful, just enough that you know they’re there.”

 

Ryder couldn’t hold it in at that, and let out the moan he’d been holding. “God Kurt!” Kurt gave him a peck on the lips, before moving onto Sam.

 

"Did you know you were the biggest?" Kurt asked softly, his fingers truly exploring Sam for the first time. "The strongest?"

 

"I'm not the strongest. I just have the biggest muscles." Sam said softly, but didn't sound argumentative.

 

"Who's the strongest then?" Kurt asked, with a small laugh.

 

"You."

 

Kurt paused, looking over at the other two who were nodding along. "I'm not."

 

"You are!" Ryder insisted, pulling Kurt over to him again. "And you only get stronger when you break. You're amazing Kurt."

 

'Definitely amazing." Sam whispered, sitting up, and swinging his leg over Ryder too. He pressed a few tiny kisses to Kurt's neck, as Ryder's hands moved to Kurt's hips. "But you got to see us naked, don't we get to see you?"

 

"I didn't get to look at everything." Kurt tried to sound annoyed, but all he could do was force himself to stop grinning. "I barely know what I'm getting myself into."

 

"We'll let you look, before you suck." Ryder muttered, grinning. "It might not be as impressive as Jake's..."

 

"It's plenty impressive." Jake growled, and Kurt could hear that he'd moved. From Marley's hitched breathing, Kurt knew he probably shouldn't turn around.

 

"I'll have to make that judgement for myself." Kurt said, with a small smirk, taking a deep breath before pulling his (or rather, Sam's bright yellow) t-shirt over his head and to the side.

 

"Beautiful." Ryder said, his hands sliding up Kurt's body a little, as if to mirror Kurt's earlier actions.

 

Sam stopped that, as he shallowly thrusted forward, making Ryder and Kurt rub against one another. They both let out a surprised gasp, before experimentally rocking against each other again. "What're you thinking about?" He whispered in Kurt's ear.

 

"Riding Ryder?" Kurt whimpered, feeling the hardness underneath him.

 

"Would it be good?"

 

"I think so." Kurt nodded, rolling his hips again. "I don't know how long I'd last."

 

"You'd last as long as you needed to." Sam said, his voice sure. "Now, why don't you take off your pants, and we can see what we're dealing with?"

 

"What we're dealing with?" Kurt asked, but moved to his button, undoing it quickly.

 

"Yeah. I want to know exactly what I'm gonna spend a chunk of time with my lips around." Sam said, stroking Kurt's side.

 

"You saw it. The day after the Ball."

 

"I was too stunned to pay attention." Sam grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt, and lifting him so Ryder could shimmy his pants and underwear off. Kurt didn't resist, but looked at the ceiling as the two looked at it properly.

 

"It's perfect for you." Ryder muttered, grinning when Sam lowered Kurt back onto Ryder, and they finally had no clothes in the way.

 

"Small and girly?" Kurt blushed, noticing how they measured up.

 

"Pretty, but hard as diamond at the centre." Ryder replied, thrusting up. "And it's not that much smaller."

 

"I don't think it matters though, does it Kurt?" Sam whispered, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "You've never focused on that before. Because the place that you really like...that really brings you pleasure is back here."

 

His fingers had moved, and Kurt jumped when one slid down between his cheeks, Sam wasn’t deterred though, and he rubbed gently. “Do you like it back here?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“I can stretch you out good.Get you ready for Jake’s big dick.... but first, you need to repay Ryder.”

 

Kurt let out a small moan, shifting down Ryder’s body.

 

Everything was on track

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure, Sebastian?” His mother asked, sipping her (probably imported and expensive) wine.

 

"Yes, Mother." Sebastian answered, raising his own glass. "Whilst I'm so glad for all the opportunities you and Father have given me at Dalton, I believe that I'll never reach my true potential if I'm incapable of being social with those of a less privileged background. Furthermore, whilst good results are to be expected from a private school, I'll appear to have overcome my issues that forced me into Dalton, and make me appear to be much more intelligent than my peers."

 

"You've quite obviously put a lot of thought into this." His mother pondered, gesturing at his food. "Eat."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but tucked into his food, with the proper decorum.

 

"You'd be hard pressed to find a suitable and proper romantic match." His mother finally pointed out.

 

"Perhaps. But my intent is to cement my own personal position before I find a nice Omega." Sebastian answered, choosing the words that would make his mother happiest.

 

"Well, I'll speak to your father, but I'm sure he'll agree to your proposal."

 

"Thank you, Mother." Sebastian leant back, to allow one of the servants to remove his plate. "Do you know when Father will be returning?"

 

"This conference should last two more weeks. I'll video conference with him tomorrow."

 

"Thank you. May I be excused?"

 

"Of course," His mother gestured. "I'll let you know your Father's decision."

 

Sebastian nodded once, before he walked away sedately, forcing the enthusiasm out of his movements. However, he almost leapt to his bed when he closed the bedroom door,  grabbing his laptop, and opening Skype. "Guys?"

 

"Here."

 

"Not a guy!"

 

Sebastian grinned, as the video feed kicked in, and he could see Blaine and Wade, or rather Unique, in front of him. "My mother said yes. so my dad will cave soon."

 

"My parents are in too." Unique grinned, but kept her voice low. "They only put me in Dalton because I asked, and they wanted me to be safe."

 

"We'll keep you safe," Blaine laughed, throwing a link into the chat window. "My parents are even buying me a small apartment in the city."

 

Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his friends waving of money. "Oh?"

 

"Well they can't drive me there every day. And I wanted to invite you both to move in with me. It has three bedrooms, two bathroom. And all the other stuff you'd need."

 

"We need to talk about your definition of Small." Sebastian muttered, but continued flicking through the pictures on the link. "Close to the school?"

 

"Close enough to walk." Blaine grinned, "Come on guys! In for a penny, in for a pound!"

 

"I'm in." Sebastian grinned, knowing his dad would love to get him out of the house,and into the arms of the rich young Alpha from the Anderson family. "Unique?"

 

"I.... I need to ask my parents." Unique muttered, already removing her 'face' with wet wipes. "They'll take it better from Wade."

 

""Your earrings love." Sebastian called, and she shot him a grateful look as she removed them, closing down her webcam "I wish she'd stop doing that to herself."

 

"She's doing what she needs to to survive." Blaine pointed out. "Not everyone in the world is as accepting and nice as we are."

 

"They should be, She deserves to be safe being herself."

 

"Yeah...." Blaine agreed hoping to calm Sebastian down. "So... What are you looking forward to? Do I need to warn that nice group that you're after their omega?"

 

"Sam was nice to me at a very difficult time." Sebastian said quietly, tracing the Omega symbol carved into his wrist. He'd had a tattoo artist link it up with an Alpha symbol and pull the whole thing together as a design. "He treated me like... A human being.”

 

“Mmhm? So, what are you looking forward to?”

 

“A whole new me. I can be a Beta, nobody has to know about my past...” Sebastian smirked. “Plus, I’d had all the good guys at Dalton already.”

 

“You didn’t have me.”

 

“I said the good guys.” Sebastian smirked at Blaine’s hurt face. “Relax Anderson. You’re like a brother to me.”

****  
****

“And soon to be flat mate. I was thinking warm colors for the walls....”


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

****

“You look fine, so stop playing with your shirt.” Jake said, leaning in to whisper to Kurt.

****

“You’re the one who bit me.” Kurt snapped, lifting his collar again. “You know what we talked about! After the competition. When everythings calmed down.”

****

“Are you really mad about this?” Jake asked, looking around before pulling Kurt into the glee room. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think.”

****

“I’m not... I’m not angry Jake. We’re going to tell everyone anyway. But... Everything’s going to change.” Kurt muttered, glancing at his feet. “Right now, it’s just... us. But when everyone knows, they get involved. People are going to start telling us what we can and can’t do.”

****

“Fuck them.” Jake muttered, grabbing Kurt’s hand. “We know what’s going on and what’s real.”

****

“Do we? My dad thought I was cheating on Sam. Is that the kind of person people’ll think I am? Am I cheating on him with you three?”

****

“Am I cheating on Marley with Ryder?” Jake asked.

****

“No. You love them both.” Kurt muttered.

****

“And do you not love me?”

****

“Of course I love you!”

****

“And Ryder? And Marley?”

****

“Yes! I love you all... But how am I supposed to know if I can love that much? I haven’t been on a date with any of you. What if things start falling through the cracks?”

****

“I’ll catch them too.” Jake pulled Kurt in for a hug. “You’re just freaking out, Kurt. If people talk? Let them. Because me and Ryder and Sam’ll be there to beat them up, and you and Marley will be able to take us out to buy makeup to hide the battle wounds.”

****

“You sound so sure.” Kurt smiled, “How do you do that?”

****

“I guess, I just have a lot of inner strength.” Jake shrugged, pulling away from Kurt. “And when I don’t... I have those who love me, who will support me.”

****

“I just... I’m going to feel so useless.” Kurt shrugged, “I guess I already feel a little useless.”

****

“You’re definitely not useless. Bitchy, easy to freak and insatiable in bed, maybe. But never useless.”

****

“Careful, Puckerman. My days of punishment are nearly over.” Kurt grinned, stepping into Jake’s personal space. “What do you think I’ll do when I’m in control again?”

****

“The right thing.” Jake said, pecking Kurt’s lips. “Like knowing we’re at school, and so, we can’t go further than that.”

****

“Gee, screw a boy’s brains out, and then leave him high and dry.”

****

“You’ll find that was a nice leisurely fuck. If you want your brains screwed out, get Ryder. He’s super-energetic.” Jake smirked, stepping away. “But, no sex today. What’re we doing tomorrow night?”

****

“I’m not allowed to make decisions remember.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

****

“Hmm. Well, I’m thinking that I take you to a movie, and then dinner at a restaurant.”

****

“Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” Kurt asked, smiling brightly at the idea.

****

“Well we’ve done everything else backwards, I thought we should carry on the trend.” Jake laughed, checking the clock. “Glee practice in five. Marley should be arriving with Sam and Ryder soon.”

****

“What happens when we win?” Kurt asked, glancing away awkwardly. “I won the Diva off, and you gave me... that. But... When Marley wins... Am I suppose to pleasure her?”

****

“Not if you don’t want to. You never have to do anything. Speak with her about it, okay?” Jake said, softly. “Maybe you can just be there. Someone can focus on you.”

****

“No...It’d be her night. I can deal with two people being distracted, but Marley has her problems, and I think she should get everyone focused on her.”

****

Jake’s argument was cut off by the girl in question arriving. “Hey! Marley!”

****

“Hi.” She said softly, kissing him gently.

****

“Nervous?” Kurt asked, trying not to feel the slight tinge of jealousy. Another week. He could last.

****

Fortunately, Sam noticed, and had pulled Kurt into his arms. “You feeling jealous?” He whispered, as more people started to come in.

****

“A little?” Kurt admitted, “Does that make me a bad boyfriend?”

****

“No. Just tells me that you’ll be glad when we can all kiss each other in public.” Sam said, with a smirk. “I’m looking forward to pushing Ryder up against a locker between classes, and kissing all the sense out of him. What about you?”

****

“... Visiting you all in the gym. Telling you all what I’m making for tea, and being able to kiss you all goodbye, whilst you’re all hot and sweaty. Then going outside, and walking hand in hand with Marley back to my car.” Kurt admitted, and he felt Sam smile.

****

“See? Not Selfish.”

****

“I’m not nervous. Kurt really helped me perfect my song.” Marley said, grinning and offering Kurt a thumbs up.

****

Kurt smiled softly, remembering the lesson. Marley was going to blow this out of the water.

****

“You still not telling us what it is?” Jake asked.

****

“It’s... to everyone I love.” Marley said, pointedly. “No matter how I love them.” She added, grinning at Kurt.

****

“Okay guys.” Mr Shue announced coming in. “Who’s first?”

****

“Mr Shue?” Rachel was impeccably timed as always. “I’d love to go first. But first I need to extend my sympathies to Sam Evans. This song is for him.”

****

“...okay? Take it away Rachel.”

****

_He's a cold-hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes_

_Oh oh oh_

_Girl don't play the fool--no_

_You're the one givin' up the love_

_Anytime he needs it_

_But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd_

_You're the one to sacrifice_

_Anything to please him_

_Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out_

_He's a cold-hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes_

_Oh oh oh_

_He's been tellin' lies_

_He's a lover boy at play_

_He don't play by rules_

_Oh oh oh_

_Girl don't play the fool--no_

_It was only late last night_

_He was out there sneakin'_

_Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone_

_All the world's a candy store_

_He's been trick or treatin'_

_When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home_

_He's a cold-hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes_

_Oh oh oh_

_He's been tellin' lies_

_He's a lover boy at play_

_He don't play by rules_

_Oh oh oh_

_Girl don't play the fool--no_

_You could find somebody better girl_

_He's c-cold as ice_

_As cold as ice_

_He’s cold as ice_

_He’s cold as ice_

_Stay away from him girl_

_C-c-c-cold hearted uh, ah, ah_

_C-c-c-cold hearted sssnake_

_He's a cold-hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes_

_Oh oh oh_

_He's been tellin' lies_

_He's a lover boy at play_

_He don't play by rules_

_Oh oh oh --Girl don't play the fool-no_

_Into his eyes_

_Oh oh oh_

_He's a cold-hearted snake_

__********

********

By the time the song was over, Kurt sat there shell shocked. She was pulling this out of her bag now? From the looks around the room, people definitely believed her, and accusatory looks were being thrown his way. He could feel the rage clouding his reason, as he stepped to his feet. What he didn’t expect was for Jake to beat him there.

****

“What in all of hell was that!”

****

“It was Paula Abdul’s Cold Hearted Snake. A song to warn a friend that their partner isn’t all he appears to be.” Rachel answered, smiling at Sam sadly. “I truly believed that Sam deserved to know what he has accepted as his life.”

****

“Wanky.” Santana whispered, smirking. “Hummel’s got a bit on the side.”

****

“Dude, that’s not cool to do that to Sam like that.” Mike muttered, crossing his arms and looking disapprovingly at him. “He’s a good guy.”

****

“Guys, this isn’t what it sounds like. Kurt can’t be cheating...” Sam started to explain, but Kurt grabbed his hand quickly.

****

“Stop talking now.” He snapped, and Sam’s mouth shut.

****

“Whoa, so he believes in you, and you use your power over him like that?” Puck muttered darkly, and the utter belief in his voice that Kurt was something evil was the final straw. 

****

Kurt felt his eyes stinging with tears, and he wanted nothing more than to run out of the room, but Jake was walking towards him, and he couldn’t run away again.

****

“Kurt?” He whispered in Kurt’s ear. “I know you want to run. But Marley’s song is next. And you need to stay for that. She’s getting so much courage from you being here, even if it feels like you have none. So you need to let go of Sam’s hand, and I’ll sit between them and you. Sam’ll sit with Ryder and once this is over, we’ll applaud Marley for winning, because there’s no way Rachel is winning with that song. Okay?”

****

Kurt nodded slowly, forcing himself to sit down. Jake moved Sam over to Ryder with a few instructions, and took Sam’s seat next to Kurt, wishing he could hold Kurt close to him.

****

“Guys, I want to remind you that this is a singing competition, not a popularity competition. Despite what Kurt might or might not have done, you’re comparing Marley’s solo to Rachel’s solo. Marley?”

****

“T-thank you, Mr. Shue.” Marley said, taking centre stage. “My s-song is for the men in my life who’ve made me who I am today.”

****

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful, baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

_**** _

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_**** _

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand, I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_**** _

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_**** _

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_**** _

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_**** _

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_**** _

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

__********

****

 

****

Kurt smiled at the girl, joining in on the chorus with everyone else, and when it was over applauded with the rest of the group. He had felt her eyes land on him, and Sam, and it felt like a tidal wave of love hitting him.

****

“Okay guys, votes in the hat.”

****

It took people even longer this time, and he knew that it was in no small part thanks to the lingering hatred towards him. Still when Mr Schue called her name out, Marley squeaked in happiness, and Kurt didn’t feel jealous as the group ran to hug her. He did feel the disappointed looks he was getting. Jake seemed to too, and  was soon herding his group out of the door.

****

“You doing okay?” Ryder asked softly.

****

“They’re wrong, aren’t they?” Kurt said, sliding his hand into Sam’s.

****

“Definitely.” Jake grumbled, before coughing softly. “But you should tell Sam he can talk again.”

****

“Oh, god! Speak, Sam.” Kurt pulled to a stop. “You did so good baby.”

****

“...I’m sorry I almost ruined everything.” Sam whispered, holding his throat.

****

“Fuck that! If it wasn’t for Jake, I’d have smacked them all down.” Ryder muttered, his body tensing up until Jake gently started to rub his back soothingly, letting his language go.

****

“Let’s focus on the positive stuff.” Kurt said, almost plastering himself to Sam’s side as they all started walking again. “My Omegas are really good at following orders, Rachel is panicking, and Marley’s solo was mindblowing.”

****

Marley blushed, ducking her head “I wasn’t...”

****

“You were so amazing. Rachel is running scared.” Kurt threw an arm around Marley. They’d managed to make it to the doors to the parking lot without incident. “Where are we all going?”

****

“Jake’s?” Ryder smirked. “Get our freak on?”

****

Kurt laughed, grinning at the boy who pushed open the double doors, stepping through the doorway before freezing. “Oh.”

****

“Fuck,” Jake whispered, whilst Ryder and Sam just gaped.

****

“Let’s go.” Kurt shook his head, and stalked towards the car, where the spray paint was still drying. At least he knew where Puck had shot away to right after he threw in his vote. “Slut is pretty tame, all  things considering.”

****

“It’s wrong.” Ryder snapped, moving to wipe at the paint with his sleeve, but Kurt grabbed his arm.

****

“Don’t. You’ll ruin your jacket.” Kurt choked, opening the door. “Let’s just move on.”

****

“Kurt...” Jake whispered, pausing Kurt by putting his hand over Kurt’s.

****

“Tell me I’m strong enough.” Kurt muttered, gritting his teeth and pushing his eyes closed. “Enough to ignore them until tomorrow.”

****

“You are.” Jake agreed quietly. “So strong.”

****

“Then, as the strong one, I demand we get into my Slut-Mobile, and go and celebrate.” Kurt said, forcing a smile. “Then tomorrow, I can get three hot shirtless guys to clean my baby.”

****

“Who’re these hot guys?” Sam joked, sliding his hand into Kurt's and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

****

“Should we be jealous?” Ryder joined in, jabbing Jake in the ribs so he could climb in first.

****

“Nerds.” Kurt laughed fondly.

****

The atmosphere in the car was much happier, with people joking back and forth. “So, what’re you going to do whilst we reward Marley?” Jake asked finally, as they pulled onto his road.

****

“I thought I might join you.” Kurt said, biting his lips nervously. “I  have a few ground rules though.”

****

“Shoot.” Jake gestured.

****

“My underwear stays on, and I’m not asked to... interact with Marley’s vagina. I’m sure you have the most beautiful vagina I’ve ever seen, but .... it’s not going to make me want to carry on. Is that okay, Marley?”

****

“U-uh huh. but the top halves?”

****

“They’re just boobs,” Kurt shrugged, “Also, no-one is allowed to ‘take pity on me’ and try to screw me off to one side.”

****

“You’ll regret that rule,” Jake laughed, “But sure.”

****

“Good.” Kurt grinned, as he pulled the car into the parking space. “Now, Marley. How about a kiss.”

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in this chapter are:
> 
> Cold Hearted Snake: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfoJAihQdSY
> 
> and 
> 
> Because you loved me: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjjbcPehdXI


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, between the shit storm of a day I've had, and the emotional rollercoaster I felt at the season finale of Glee.... I decided to post another chapter, with a much bigger cliff hanger. 
> 
> Because I'm a lovely person like that! 
> 
> Two more chapters, and an Epilogue before the end of this story, and then I have Puck's little fic, and a few scenes from this timeline's future. If anyone has any requests for fic set in this universe, feel free to comment and ask!

****  
**Chapter 22**

****

“That painting is hideous.” Sebastian muttered, finding himself staring at it again. “What is it supposed to be?”

****

“It’s impressionist.” Blaine explained, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. “It was imported from...”

****

“Don’t care. Hideous.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, walking back into the kitchen “Unique! Dinner’s getting cold!”

****

The toilet flushed, and Unique exited frowning. “It’s impolite to interrupt a wo... To interrupt people on the toilet.”

****

“Look, sweetheart. I know you girls like to check your makeup, but you look gorgeous. Now eat your salad.” Sebastian pointed at her seat with his spoon imperiously.

****

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes before Unique spoke. “This is weird. I never ate a meal as me before.... Not at the table.”

****

“You should have said, we’d have lit candles.” Sebastian smirked, dodging her half hearted slap. “Who’s ready for McKinley tomorrow.”

****

“We got in really quickly, didn’t we? It’s strange.” Unique muttered, cocking her head.

****

“Money.” Blaine and Sebastian answered, laughing.

****

“Are you joining the Glee Club? It’s no Warblers, but Sam’ll be there for Sebby.” Blaine continued laughing, dodging the piece of pasta Sebastian threw at him.

****

“Unique does love the spotlight.”

****

Sebastian grinned, “Whilst I’m ignoring the Sam joke, I’m looking forward to it. Singers have talented mouths.”

****

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Try not to get anyone pregnant in the first week.”

****

“Can... Can I go?” Unique asked, poking her last cherry tomato with her fork. “Or should Wade?”

****

“Unique, You are the only you. And the reason we came here was to be ourselves.” Blaine nodded along with what he was saying.

****

“Plus, you have two studs to protect you.” Sebastian grinned, puffing out his chest.

****

“You’re right! Nick and Wes DID give me their numbers.” Unique joked.

****

“Watersports and infantilism. Also, dating and looking for a third to play daddy.” Sebastian smirked, crossing his hands behind his head. “That was a good night.”

****

“Pervert!” Unique laughed, wrinkling her nose.

****

“Prude.” Sebastian shot back, grinning.

****

They all drifted apart after a few more moments and Sebastian didn’t see either of them until the next morning, when a ridiculously hyper Blaine assaulted him with a cup of coffee.

****

“First Day, Sebby!”

****

“Fuck off Anderson.” Sebastian muttered hiding his head under a pillow, until Blaine dragged it off him.

****

“Get ready!” Blaine cackled, before rushing past a perfectly made up Unique.

****

“How many cups has he had?” Sebastian asked, gesturing to Unique’s cup.

****

“When I woke up, he was already refilling the machine, and I think he’s about to do it again.”

****

“He’s addicted.” Sebastian grumbled, standing up and kicking off his sleep shorts.

****

“Sebastian!” Unique slapped a hand over her eyes. “Women are present!”

****

“You’ve seen me do worse.” Sebastian argued, walking across to his draws of clothes.”I bet you love the view.”

****

“So will McKinley, if you don’t hurry. Because I’ll drag you there naked.” Blaine shouted from the kitchen. “I’ve made pancakes!”

****

Unique fled the room, and Sebastian pulled on a long sleeved shirt to cover his scars. By the time they had all finished, and piled into Blaine’s car, they’d had remove coffee cup from Blaine’s hand by force, and ide the coffee cup in Unique’s room.

****

At the school, they were forced into different directions. Unique had a meeting with Mrs. Pillsbury, whilst Sebastian and Blaine were headed towards the office.

****

“Hey new kids!”

****

Sebastian paused, cocking his eyebrow at the bald boy who’d stepped in front of him and Blaine. “Can I help you?” He asked after a moment.

****

The bald boy smirked, “Maybe later. I just wanted to warn you to avoid the corridor with the glass office. Shits going down, and you look like you might cry if your clothes get dirty.”

****

“Fuck off.” Sebastian laughed, “Thanks though, you got a name?”

****

“Noah Puckerman.” The boy smirked, turning away. “But everyone calls me Puck.”

****

“Weird,” Blaine muttered, “You wanna check it out?”

****

“Let’s keep out of it,” Sebastian muttered, watching the jocks walk past with slushies. “Looks messy.”

******  
  
**

* * *

****

Unique grinned as she left the office. The teacher used the right pronouns, her preferred name, everything. It was so freeing.

****

The splatter caught the side of Unique’s face, and although it hadn’t been aimed at her, it hit her like a gunshot. She could hear several more hitting someone, but she kept her eyes closed to avoid anymore splatters getting in her eyes. After a moment of deathly silence, someone slammed down the hall angrily, smaller footsteps chasing a moment later.

****

Unique slowly opened her eyes, taking in the devastation. Slushied ice stained the floors and walls, seeping outward in a rainbow of colors. In the centre, looking almost untouched, was the Marley girl from the coffee shop.

****

“Are you okay?” Unique asked, stepping carefully through the slushies. The girl ducked her head, shaking no. “Come on, let’s get you out of this mess.” She gently continues, walking the girl out the puddle. “Where are your Alphas, sweetie?”

****

“J-J-Jake went a-after the guys. Kurt went after him.” Marley whispered, shivering.

****

“Okay. Let’s get you changed.” Unique whispered, hefting the bag of stuff she’d brought higher onto her shoulder.

****

“O-okay.” Marley nodded but paused. “What d-do you w-want me to c-call you.”

****

“Hmm?” Unique paused, processing. “Oh.... Whatever you feel comfortable with... if that’s easier.”

****

“B-B-but what’s your name?”

****

“Unique.” Unique said softly, looking down.

****

“It’s a r-really pretty name.” Marley smiled, “T-there’s a girl’s bathroom just down here.” She gestured, and began to walk.

****

“You’re taking this well.” Unique finally said.

****

“W-well, you’re obviously a kind person. And although, I was born the right gender, I know what it’s like to feel like your body isn’t right.” Marley shrugged, opening the door.

****

“Oh.” Unique smiled, opening her bag as they moved to the sinks. “It looks like your shirt took the worst of it.”

****

“My Alpha did.” Marley muttered, but nodded. “I can run home...”

****

“I have a t-shirt. It’s Wade’s but...” Unique offered it, and Marley took it gratefully. “So why’d they do that?”

****

“Who knows. They could have found out about the five of us. Or decided it was time to get back at Kurt or Sam. They could have just been bored. It could be anything.”

****

Unique nodded sadly. She’d known bullies. “They seemed really organized though.”

****

“Probably Kitty or Steve.” Marley shrugged, straightening out her new t-shirt. “Thanks, Unique. You’re a good friend.”

****

“Marley?!”

****

Marley’s head shot up. “In here Ryder!” She called out, and Ryder quickly found his way to them.

****

“Whoa, Wade.” Ryder laughed, smirking. “You being punished or something?”

****

“No... This is how I choose to present.” Unique bristled, crossing her arms defensively. “My name is Unique.”

****

“Oh... You’re one of those guys.” Ryder muttered, moving to step between Marley and Unique.

****

“I’m not any kind of a guy.” Unique sniffed delicately, packing up her bad.

****

“I mean, the ones who like to dress like girls.” Ryder amended.

****

“Ryder. Unique identifies as a woman.” Marley muttered, stepping away from him

****

Ryder’s nose scrunched up, and he looked like this whole situation was grossing him out. “But he...”

****

“She.” Marley snapped, her face furious. “Ryder I didn’t know you were such a bigot.”

****

“I’m not a bigot! I just don’t get why you’d want to pretend to be a girl in public. In the bedroom, maybe, but...”

****

Marley’s hand swung up, slapping Ryder square across the face. Unique gasped, but before she could make to mend the situation, Marley was pulling her away.

****

“We need to find Kurt.” Marley whimpered, “Or your friends, or... I dunno, just, someone away from him.”

****

“You just slapped your boyfriend.” Unique whispered, letting Marley drag her away.

****

“No. I slapped a bigot.”

******  
  
**

* * *

****

“If you don’t let me go...” Jake threatened, struggling, but Kurt held him tightly.

****

“If I’m not allowed to beat them, neither can you.”

****

“You can hit them too!”

****

“And when we’re expelled?” Kurt asked, “What will Ryder and Marley do then?”

****

“...” Jake slowly stopped struggling, and Kurt let go of his wrists. “Your shirt is ruined.”

****

“It’ll wash out. I hope Ryder wasn’t too attached to these socks. They’re wrecked.” Kurt muttered, staying in front of the closet door. “You need a time out.”

****

“I think you’re right.” Jake muttered, shaking his head. “Are you okay with taking over?”

****

“Mmhm.” Kurt nodded, looking around before unfastening the leather strip on his wrist. “I don’t have your collar, so you’ll wear my bracelet as a replacement until we get home.”

****

“Yes sir.”

****

Kurt nodded, closing the bracelet around Jake’s wrist and fastening it securely. “We’re going to go and find our Omegas now, and then we’ll discuss how we should react to what happened.”

****

“Okay,” Jake muttered.

****

“From when we leave this room, you’ll only do things I would approve of.” Kurt said firmly.

****

“Yes Kurt.” Jake nodded. “And I’ll come and find you if I need anything.”

****

“Yes, you will.” Kurt said warningly. “And after school, we’re going to discuss your punishment for you running to attack them.”

****

“Okay. Can I have a kiss?”

****

“Just one.” Kurt rolled his eyes, and pecked Jake on the cheek. “You get a proper kiss when we know everyone is safe.”

****

“Yes, Sir.” Jake grinned as the two exited the closet.

******  
  
**

* * *

****

“Kurt!” Marley called, and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

****

“Mar, we’ve been looking for you all over.” He said pulling her into a hug. “Jake’s stepped down for the afternoon, but he can see Sam and Ryder in his class.”

****

“Good. I-I... I wanted to talk to you alone.” Marley whispered, “Jake might not get it.”

****

“Get what sweetheart?”

****

“He’s...” Marley shrugged holding herself close. “He’s normal...”

****

“Marley. You need to look me in the eyes and tell me what you want to tell me.” Kurt said calmly.

****

“I slapped Ryder.” Marley whispered, “He kept calling Unique a he, and stuff, and he... so I slapped him.”

****

“Who’s Unique?” Kurt asked gently.

****

“You met her when she was Wade.... B-b-but just because she’s born a g-guy doesn’t mean she is one.”

****

“I understand darling. I do. And I’m sure that Jake would too. It’s a pity Ryder doesn’t, but we’ll teach him, okay?”

****

“You’re not mad?”

****

“You shouldn’t have slapped him, but I understand.” Kurt said, offering his arms to let her hug him. “We need to look after our friends.”

****

“Unique looked after me when you went after Jake. She’s really nice.... I just didn’t think Ryder was...”

****

“Maybe he isn’t, sweetheart. Sometimes It’s just a shock. I’m sure that he can learn.” Kurt said gently, and finally she let herself fall into his hug, and he held her for a while. “We don’t do anything by half do we?”

****

“First straight sex experience.” Marley smiled shakily.

****

“Followed by first defending my girlfriend physically.” Kurt laughed. “And having to tackle one of my boyfriends into the supply closet. And punish him when we get home.”

****

“And now, another two.” Marley pulled away. “I want to be punished for slapping Ryder.”

****

“Okay sweetheart. But when we get home.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

****

“Okay, are we all ready?” Kurt asked, when he unbuckled his leather band from Jake’s wrist. “We need to have a mature discussion about what happened.”

****

“Marley hit me! That’s what happened!” Ryder snapped, turning his head as though there was some mark there that would draw a reaction.

****

Jake’s head snapped towards Marley, who was shaking slightly. “What?”

****

“She slapped him.” Kurt said, softly, but his tone offering no chance of argument. “And had I been in the situation, I would have too.”

****

Ryder gaped for a moment, staring at Kurt like he’d grown a second head. “What? Why!”

****

“Because you insulted someone really severely.”

****

“He...”

****

“She! Unique is an M to F transexual.” Kurt put an arm around Marley, who looked torn between crying and killing Ryder.

****

“Look, if Wade...”

****

“Unique!” Marley finally snapped, and Kurt had to hold her still. “Her name is Unique!”

****

“HE has a penis. So, HE is a BOY named Wade!” Ryder stressed all the words.

****

“I’m not having this discussion if he won’t call her by her name.” Marley snapped, climbing off the bed, and with a final glare, stormed upstairs.

****

For a moment they stayed in silence, until Sam started talking. “So... Wade is a girl in a boy’s body who wants to be called Unique?” He summed up, leaning back on his hands as he considered it. “Is it a sexual thing?”

****

“No. She’s just a girl.” Kurt cut Ryder’s reply off before the boy opened his mouth.

****

“HE doesn’t just get to decide he’s a girl. I can say I’m a big breasted mermaid! But I don’t have boobs, and I have legs still.”

****

“I proved last night that I can help bring a woman to orgasm last night. Doesn’t make me sexually attracted to women. Jake has darker skin. Doesn’t mean he was born in another country.” Kurt pointed out, gritting his teeth.

****

“It’s not the same! Guys have dicks, girls have pussies!”

****

“In a minute I’m going to slap you down.” Kurt snapped, and the room was filled with tension, “Sam, is Unique a boy or a girl.”

****

“A girl.”

****

“Jake?”

****

“I don’t know.” Jake admitted catching Kurt before he could start. “But I don’t think it’s my place to know.”

****

Kurt nodded slowly. “Ryder? Will you admit that it’s not clear cut? Or even up to you?”

****

“No.” Ryder muttered, glaring. “Wade is just a freak who likes wearing  girl’s clothes in public.”

****

“Get out of my house.”

****

The conversation fell silent as the other three guys gaped at Kurt, who had given up all pretenses and was visibly shaking with rage. Ryder recovered first. “What?”

****

“This house, and this room, has always been my safe place. And with you here?  It isn’t.” Kurt‘s voice was completely cold. “Jake, take him home and stay with him. Marley can stay with me. Sam  can pick who he goes with.”

****

“You’re throwing me out?” Ryder asked, his fists clenched at his side.

****

“Better than what I want to do.” Kurt whispered. “This isn’t over. It’s a time-out. I just can’t stand to look at you right now.”

****

Ryder stood up, quickly crossing the room, his mouth flapping as  he looked for words, before his hands closed on a vase, and he launched it across the room. He was only made angrier by Kurt’s apathetic, almost bored expression, and lack of activity. He was reaching for another that would almost definitely hit Kurt, before Jake’s hand grabbed his wrist.

****

“We’re leaving.”

****

Ryder let himself be dragged from the room, and when  the front door slammed, Kurt let his control slip. His hands shaking and tears running down his face. Sam was quickly by his side, gathering him up in his hands. “It’s okay Baby.” He whispered, running his hand down Kurt’s back.

****

“It hurts, Sam.”

****

“I know.” Sam soothed, letting Kurt contort his body into his own chest.

****

“Tell me now if you’re Racist, or Sexist, or Ageist or Ableist.”

****

“Terrible secret but yes. I hate a group of people. They’re the people who argued that the Green Lantern film was good.”

****

Kurt laughed, and pulled his head out of Sam’s chest, catching Marley stood at the doorway. “Come here, sweetie.”

****

“It’s my fault.” She whimpered, but climbed between Kurt and Sam.

****

“It’s no-one’s fault.” Kurt hushed her gently, pressing a little kiss against her temple.

****

“Can we sleep?”

****

“It’s only 5 o’clock.”

****

“Just a nap.” Marley pressed, and Kurt couldn’t find it in him to refuse.

****

“Just a little one. Then homework.” He smiled, “Sam? Set the alarm?”

****

They all nestled together, and Kurt listened to the breathing of the people around him leveling out. When he was sure they were asleep, he gently pulled himself out of the group, shifting Marley completely onto Sam. He clicked his phone on and pulled up a number he’d gotten in math that morning.

****

_“Hello?”_

_**** _

“Blaine? It’s Kurt Hummel.”

****

_“I know. Is everything okay?”_

_**** _

“No?” Kurt laughed, “I wanted to speak to Unique.”

_**** _

_“She’s not taking calls.”_ Blaine was quiet for a moment after.

****

“Well... Let her know... Other than Ryder, we all support her however we can.”

_**** _

_“I’ll let her know, how are you holding up though?”_

_**** _

“I threw Ryder out of my house. I had to send Jake with him. Everyone at school thinks I’m some kind of super-slut. And the only person I can talk to is a random Alpha I met two days ago.”

_**** _

_“Dude, that’s a lot of information.”_ Blaine said quietly, _“Don’t worry I’m a good listener.”_

_**** _

“I just wish I could live in a simpler world. Where I would just love them and we could be happier.”

_**** _

_“Are you singing I dreamed a dream in your head right now?”_ Blaine joked, his voice soft.

_**** _

“Not really musical worthy yet. Not far off though.”

_**** _

_“Okay.”_ Blaine was quiet for a moment. _“Thanks for looking after Unique.”_

****

“It’s the right thing to do,” Kurt shrugged to himself. “I’m sorry, but I have two Omegas in bed.”

 

 _“And you picked to ring me?”_ Blaine laughed, _“Go! Be with your  Omegas.”_

****

Kurt grinned, as the two of them put down the phone on either side. He found his way back to his bedroom, where Marley and Sam were kissing sweetly, breaking apart when they heard him arrive.

****

“Don’t stop on my account.” He laughed as the two blushed, letting Sam pull him down onto the bed, with Marley kissed him the moment he hit the ground.

****

“We were just keeping warm?” Sam said pointedly, collapsing on top of Kurt. “Our Blanket went missing.

****

“Now you’re all cold.” Marley mumbled, but Kurt could see in her eyes that she was too tired to go back to sleep.

****

“I’m sure Sam could do something to warm me up.” Kurt said with a kiss to Sam’s cheek.

****

“I think I saw a blanket ...” Sam grinned.

****

“Sam. Suck me.” Kurt said grimly, smirking at the lustful look that filled Sam’s eyes.

****

“I can go...” Marley offered.

****

“But then how would Sam finish you off?” Kurt smiled, holding her hand. Sam let out a tiny moan. “He sounds like he likes that idea.” Kurt mused, pulling off his top. “Sam, unfasten my pants. When I come, and Marley comes too, You can.”

******  
  
**

* * *

******  
  
**

“You’re taking his side!” Ryder shouted, “I was here first!”

****

“What you said was really offensive.” Jake muttered, stirring the sauce pan with one hand, letting the other hang limply at his side.

****

“Dude, it’s weird! Like, okay, I’ll wear the cheerleader costume for you.” Ryder muttered, “But that’s ... Private.”

****

“You’re not a girl.”

****

“Neither is he!” Ryder shouted, and Jake snapped out of his own mind.

****

“What makes a girl Ryder?”

****

“A vagina!” Ryder gestured.

****

“Other than that?”

****

“They... I dunno, they’re not as strong as us. They wear dresses and wear makeup and use tampons, and... Sit to pee!” Ryder ranted, travelling around the table.

****

“Right. Upstairs now.” Jake snapped, turning off the sauce and the pasta.

****

“...” Ryder looked like he wanted to argue, but did as he was wold. Jake took a moment, to calm himself, before following Ryder.

****

“Hands over your head.” He ordered, and Ryder did so, allowing Jake to slap a pair of cuffs into place. “I’m putting you in a blindfold and ear muffs.” Jake explained, grabbing the items.

****

“Do I get a safeword?”

****

“If you use it, I’m not letting you stay with me.”

****

“I could stay at home.”

****

“I meant in general.” Jake snapped. “If you’re not willing to learn, you’re not someone I want to be with.”

****

“... You’re breaking up with me?”

****

“Not yet. I’m giving you a chance to learn.”

****

“Would you make Kurt like women?”

****

“No. But if he wasn’t okay with us being with Marley? He couldn’t be part of this relationship.” Jake answered. “Besides, Kurt doesn’t hate women.”

****

“I don’t hate Wade! I just think he’s wrong...”

****

“You really don’t get it. So, tomorrow, you’ll be a girl. I’m putting you in chastity, you’ll wear girls clothes, and by the end of the day you’ll understand.”

****

Ryder didn’t say anything, letting Jake do whatever he wanted as he attached the chastity cage, and pulled out the cheerleading skirt, and one of Ryder’s pink t-shirts.

****

“In the morning, we’ll weigh down your bag with something.” Jake said brightly, undoing Ryder’s cuffs.

****

“Fine.” Ryder muttered, rubbing his wrists as he stood and pulled his normal clothes back into place. He shoved the girlish clothes into a bag and grabbed his jacket off the floor.

****

“Where are you going?”

  
“My parents. I’m not staying here with you.” Ryder snapped, slamming the bedroom door after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the two chapters for today now, because otherwise I fear I may be murdered. Just want to make it clear where everyone is at in the story.
> 
> Marley is refusing to back down from protecting her friend. She's also scared that if Ryder can't understand that Unique isn't comfortable in her body, he'll never accept that sometimes she hates her own body. 
> 
> Sam is just trying to keep Kurt's head above water.
> 
> Kurt is upset for Marley, he knows where she's coming from, plus Ryder was in no way repentant for what he said.
> 
> and Jake.... He needed time not being in control. He was angry and stressed, and had expected to come home, and have Kurt be the leader for the night, so that he could calm down. Instead he got dragged into the middle of an argument, and sent home with the guy that everyone is mad at. He was completely freaking out, and in no position to be making any kind of decisions.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

That day had been hell on earth. Ryder had let Jake pile his backpack on him at the doors of the school and it weighed a ton. Jake hadn’t bothered to look at him, just warning him not to tell anyone.

****

Since then, he hadn’t seen any of them, except for a few glances during lessons. He’s had to deal with people shooting him awkward looks and laughing at him all day, and it would have been fine, except his shoulders, hurt, and he felt ridiculous going into a cubicle and sitting down to pee.

****

And gym class... his teacher just looked at him, and then sent him to work with the girls.

****

The breaking point was when he felt a hand grab his ass. Spinning around, he couldn’t see who it was, but he felt ashamed and disgusted, and stormed into the nearest toilets, locking himself into a cubicle and shaking softly, began to cry.

****

“Are you okay?”

****

Ryder shook his head, before he realised the voice couldn’t see him. “No.”

****

“Want to talk about it?”

****

“No.” Ryder muttered, but undid the latch anyway, revealing an awkward looking Wade in guys clothes. “Want to mock me too?”

****

“No. I heard someone crying and I wanted to make sure  they were okay.”

****

“Well, I’m not.”

****

“I can see that. Why are you...”

****

“I’m not allowed to explain.” Ryder cut him him off, and the two fell silent for a while. Wade shuffled on the spot, obviously wanting to be elsewhere. “Why aren’t you dressed up?”

****

“I was scare.” Wade admitted.

****

“So, you get to pick when you’re a ‘girl’?”

****

“I get to pick when I tell people I’m a girl.” Wade argues, “Why can’t you accept what I am!”

****

“Because of this! Right now! You’re just a normal guy!”

****

“And wasn’t Kurt a normal Omega before he admitted what he really was?”

****

“That’s different!” Ryder argued, but flinched when the outer bathroom door opened. Wade pulled the door shut, and Ryder was left alone with his thoughts.

****

Ryder wanted to spend the time getting ready to argue his point, but all his arguments were falling to dust because of the tiny voice in his head that sounded like Marley. If he felt so uncomfortable in just girls clothes, and forcing him to sit and pee, how must Wade feel? Having to be something he didn’t want to be, in the hopes he didn’t get hurt.  And being in girls clothes day after day? Ryder barely managed a day. And Wade had gone out of his way to look after Marley, even though he barely knew her, whilst Ryder didn’t know a thing about it.

****

“How do you do it?” He asked Wade when the door opened.

****

“I don’t DO anything. I know what I am. I just have to pretend that people’s opinions don’t matter. And be glad I worked out young enough that Wade is the mask and not Unique.” Wade.... no Unique answered, with a small smile.

****

“I don’t understand it.” Ryder muttered, “But... I respect you for it? I dunno, It takes a lot of strength to be what you want to be.”

****

“And good friends.” Unique added, but it wasn’t exactly aimed at Ryder.

****

“I want to spend some time with... Unique? You? I don’t know...”

****

“Whichever you’re more comfortable with. But we are the same person.”

****

“You then,” Ryder smiled awkwardly. “I want to get to know you.”

****

“Okay.” Unique smiled, offering his... her hand. “Want to come meet Marley?”

****

“No, I’m going home. But.... One more favour?” Ryder asked, removing the leather band from his wrist, and handing it to Unique. “Give this to Marley, tell her... I need a while.”

******  
  
**

*** * ***

****

“You’re not going to let them skip another lesson are you!” Rachel shrieked, grabbing Finn’s arm as though he would have to restrain her.

****

“There’s obviously something going on,” Mercedes muttered, and Kurt could feel her clock the four remaining members around the room. He imagined that he looked halfway between furious and lost, whilst Sam and Marley were just lost. And Jake was trying to hide into the background, as if Kurt would scream at him again.

****

“We were winning anyway!” Sam snapped, and Marley’s choke hold on his arm was the only thing that kept him in his seat.

****

“If you quit the stage during a competition you would be disqualified.” Rachel muttered.

****

“She’s right guys. Don’t you have anything you could show us?”

****

Kurt’s eyes were drawn to the door for a moment, seeing a backpack he remembered. “Go to the auditorium, I’ll have something!”

****

“Great! Guys, make your way there.” Mr Shue was grinning, clapping his hands to make people start moving, but Kurt was already moving.

****

“Ryder! I saw you! Stop!” He shouted, stopping the boys retreat. At some point, Ryder had found clothes to change into, and Kurt wondered if that was how he’d avoided them all day, by going home and getting changed.

****

“I...wanted to say goodbye.”

****

“Why? Jake wasn’t thinking when he spoke. You don’t have to....”

****

“It’s not Jake, It’s me.”

****

“Ryder.”

****

“This isn’t goodbye. I’ll be back. I just need some time.” Ryder stressed, grabbing Kurt’s hand. And the two stood still for a moment.

****

“Have you ever seen the musical Bare?”

****

“Uh... Yeah?”

****

“Sing with me? One time! One time before you go. For me, and Marley and Sam.”

****

“I...”

****

“Please.” Kurt said begging.

****

Ryder dropped his head. “One song. But... I’m leaving at the end.”

****

“Okay.” Kurt whispered, “Come on. The auditorium.”

******  
  
**

* * *

********

****

Kurt stepped onto the stage first. No costume. No special lights. Just... Brad with the piano, and his duet partner off stage. Taking a spot just off centre, Kurt took a deep breath to steady himself. He could get through this. A proper dramatic goodbye.

_**** _

_**Kurt** : “Do you remember_

_the day that you met me?_

_I swear it was yesterday, I knew with a glance._

_That you were the question,_

_and you were the answer._

_That the world would make sense again if I held your hand._

****

Kurt glanced off stage to look directly at Ryder, who was staring back at him.

 

_**Kurt** : Someday you'll look back, and I hope you remember_

_the moment of truth when I knew what I was._

_How did I learn the truth you gave to me?”_

_**** _

Ryder was already singing as he stepped onto the stage, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s.

****

_**Ryder** : I will always remember_

_that first stolen moment._

_There you were kissing me, and time seemed to freeze._

_Now I stand at a crossroad,_

_and I stare at a question..._

_If prayer were the answer, I'd fall on my knees._

_**** _

_The Foreward is calling, and I cannot stay here._

_A parting of souls as I try to move on._

_How can I forget the dream you shared with me?_

****

  
_**Kurt/Ryder**_ :

_I've never been this bare/I've never been so scared._

_I've never felt such honesty/Doubts that will never go away._

_A moment of such peace/Each of us standing bare._

_Knowing what you mean to me/Knowing who we have to be._

_**** _

_**Kurt** : Know as you hold my hand_

_**** _

He made a mad grab for Ryder’s hand, pulling him closer, and refusing to let go.

****

_**Ryder** : I hope and pray that you'll understand_

_**** _

Ryder shook his head softly

****

_**Kurt** : Forever you and ..._

_**** _

_**Kurt/Ryder** : I know you're here in my heart._

_**** _

_**Ryder** : Please understand I am trying_

_It's not goodbye._

****

Kurt let his head drop, stepping closer to Ryder, but Ryder stepped back, still shaking his head.

****

_**Ryder** : The act is beginning,_

_The audience waiting..._

_**** _

Kurt refused to let him got though, and wrenched him closer.

****

_**Kurt** : NO! Stay in this moment where secrets reveal._

_Here in a world where there's safety in falsehood, I have discovered the one thing that's real._

_That I love you, and I've loved you from the start._

_And if you hold that close to you we'll never be apart._

_Ryder..._

_**** _

_**Ryder** : God, I loved you_

_**Kurt** : Please know I loved you_

_**** _

_**Ryder/Kurt** : From the start..._

For a moment they stayed there, and Kurt leaned in to kiss Ryder, but Ryder raised his hand and stopped him, stepping back, and rushing out of the side exit.

****

The auditorium was in silence as stage door slammed shut. Even Rachel didn’t move for several moments, as Kurt’s heart visibly broke, tears streaming down his face as he stared at the hand Ryder had let go of.

****

Puck was the first to move, launching himself at the stage as Kurt’s knees buckled a little, and then gave way completely, catching him.

****

“My hero.” Kurt laughed, but it was a horrible sound, all caught in the back of his throat behind the crying he obviously wanted to do.

****

“You’ve got a thing for secrets, Hummel.” Puck muttered, rearranging himself so Kurt could get more comfortable. “All five of you?”

****

“Minus one.” Kurt whispered, holding himself stiff as more people approached. “Who....?”

****

“Hot new kid, Hobbit and Satan.” Puck muttered back.

****

Kurt poked his head out from where he’d been crying against Puck’s shoulder. “New kid... Oh. Sebastian, Right?”

****

“Yeah.” The boy frowned, “Came to audition.”

****

“I’m so sorry Kurt!” Rachel cut in. “I thought that Marley and Ryder were seducing you away from Sam... I didn’t realise...”

****

“I don’t care.” Kurt muttered, leveling a glare at her that made all three step back. “This isn’t about you Rachel. My boyfriend just broke up with us.”

****

“At least I have someone else in the Alpha-loving club.” Santana half smirked after a moment, “But... A Puckerman? Really?”

****

“They seem to take good care of me.” Kurt muttered, “Where is Jake?”

****

“Quinn and Artie are sat with him. Finn and Mercedes went after Sam when he ran, and Asian Fusion and Britt are with Marley.” Santana pointed out.

****

“I... I don’t know what to do?”

****

“I’d say, go after your Omega.” Sebastian pointed out.

****

“That’s... More Jake’s thing.” Kurt whispered.

****

“Dudes basically catatonic.” Puck pointed out, “You’re the Alpha too.”

****

“Tell me I’m strong enough.” Kurt asked, glancing around the room.

****

“What?” Puck frowned, “Kurt, don’t be fucking ridiculous. You’re just as strong as any of the rest of us. And you’ll break sometimes, but that’s what makes us human. That after breaking, we can put the pieces back together again.”

****

Kurt blinked, before a small smile broke out over his face. “Noah... Never change.”

****

“Where are you going?” Noah asked, as Kurt rushed out of his arms, and down off the stage.

****

“I’m going after Sam. You look after your brother. Santana and Sebastian should look after Marley, and Rachel.... Go near either, and I’ll break you like a twig.” He turned at the door, looking at his other two partners who are curled into balls.

****

Sam first.

****

His legs carry him without conscious thought, as he can here Finn and Sam struggling.

****

“I’m going after him!” Sam snapped

****

“He’s gone, Sam!” Mercedes’s voice came out clear but Sam didn’t stop.

****

“I’ll make him come back!” Sam’s voice gets louder, and Kurt turns the corner to find Finn holding Sam back as best he could.

****

Kurt stepped in front of him, “Sam! Stop!”

****

“No!” Sam yanked an arm out of Finn’s grasp. “You let him go, Kurt! You and your stupid power games! You thought you could sing a stupid song and get him to stay?!”

****

“I know Sam. It’s my fault.” Kurt nodded, taking it on himself. “But Marley needs you...”

****

“I don’t care! I want Ryder!”

****

“Sam!” Kurt snapped, and Sam paused. “I can’t command you to do anything. But you need to calm down.” Sam opened his mouth to argue, but paused, and ducked his head, offering Kurt his hand in a silent gesture. Kurt nodded, taking it. “It’s okay now, guys. Can you go back and check on Marley and Jake.”

****

They nodded as they left, and Kurt pulled Sam to sit down against the lockers.

****

“I’m sorry.”

****

“You don’t have to be sorry, Sam.” Kurt said gently. “You’re allowed to feel whatever you feel.”

****

“It isn’t your fault. It isn’t anyones.” Sam muttered, “Ryder was a transphobe, and he... He chose this.”

****

“He’s trying to be better Sam.” Kurt didn’t let go of Sam’s hand. “He knows he has a problem, and he’s trying to fix it.”

****

Sam nodded slowly. “I still... love him.”

****

“I do too.” Kurt nodded, “But do you know who else I love? Marley. And Jake. We knew Ryder for a couple of weeks. They’ve loved each other for a lot longer.”

****

Sam nodded slowly.

****

“So we have to be strong for them. You need to go to Marley now. Let her know it isn’t her fault. That she was right to stand up to him for her friend. And make sure she’s comfortable. And I’ll go to Jake, and make sure he’s okay.”

****

“And...?”

****

“I’m moving in with them, for a few days. Help them get over Ryder not being there.” Kurt muttered, already working out how he’d go about convincing his dad.

****

“What about me?”

****

“You’ll be there tomorrow morning. Where I will be taking full control for the next few days.” Kurt said solidly. “We need some time of complete stability, where everyone can get control of themselves.”

****

“Okay, Sir.”

****

“Now lets go inside.” Kurt said, kissing Sam’s hand before he let it go.

****  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

The past month was what Kurt would refer to as ‘the dark years’. Ryder vanished from their lives completely, other than awkward passings in the hallways. He left the Glee club, and when the rest arrived home, all his clothes were gone, and his key was in an envelope behind the re-locked door.

 

_Keep it safe._

_**** _

They didn’t have long to get used to Ryder’s absence before Jake parents were back. Despite being gone for weeks, they were caught up on everything in five minutes, and Kurt was quickly pulled into Jake’s mothers arms as she thanked him for looking after ‘her baby’.

****

Glee club was amazingly strange. Rachel had made a complete U-turn on Marley and the two were working on creating original songs. When Marley wasn’t with Rachel, she was hanging out with Unique who had joined alongside Blaine and Sebastian. Jake was attached to Kurt’s side whilst Finn and Puck guarded Sam like he was made of Gold.

****

Sex happened. It was sometimes amazing, sometime hilarious, and other times, so depressing that they couldn’t finish. No matter how it went though. Kurt had to watch at the end, as Jake and Marley remembered that Ryder wasn’t there.

****

Jake almost completely stepped down as Alpha, his wrists wrapped in the three leather bands, his own, Kurt’s and Ryders, whilst Marley wore Ryder’s key like a pendant.

****

He was always there though. Everytime Sam would make a nerdy joke, Kurt would laugh, and then find out what it was a reference to. He’d let Jake throw an arm around his shoulder, and pretend he was Ryder as they walked between classes, other arm around Marley.

****

“It isn’t healthy, Man.” Finn muttered on one of the few nights that he and Kurt were both sleeping at Burts.”I haven’t seen you make anything in weeks, and you’re not... acting like you. You’re letting them all pretend you’re Ryder.”

****

Kurt waved it off, but during the third week, Kurt worked out how right Finn was. He was blowing Jake, and as Jake came, Kurt heard him hiss a name. He immediately pulled off, startling Jake.

****

“I’m not Ryder, Jake.”

****

Jake blinked, letting his brain catch up with the the conversation. “I didn’t...”

****

“You said Ryder’s name.” Kurt muttered, “I’m trying my best to keep everything together, but I’m not... I’m not okay with that.”

****

“I didn’t mean...”

****

“I’m not angry, Jake. But I am here, and he isn’t. So when you want to have sex with ME, let me know.”

****

Kurt remembers the turning point too. Jake and Marley were heading home, and he’d forgotten his bag. So, he sent them off ahead and doubled back for it.

****

“I hear you’re the new Alpha.”

****

It’d been a month, and Kurt had to take a second to work out why the voice he heard would be talking to him.

****

“Well... Someone had to be in control.” He replied warily, turning to look at Ryder. “You grew out your hair.”

****

Ryder grinned, “It annoys Unique.”

****

“Not Wade?”

****

“No.” Ryder said, looking down. “Unique isn’t Wade. Wade is the mask Unique uses.”

****

“Interesting way of looking at it.” Kurt muttered, “Learn anything else?”

****

“That you’re a really good Alpha for them, that you’re strong enough to hold them all together.” Ryder cocked his head, “That I miss you all so much. Even you and Sam.”

****

“Gee, Thanks.”

****

“I thought.... I knew I’d miss Marley and Jake. But.... You two are a part of me now, and I’ve felt so broken.”

****

“You can come back.”

****

“Not tonight. You’ve got Regionals this weekend. After that.”

****

“Okay.”

****

“But...” Ryder looked up hope in his eyes. “Coffee would be nice.”

****

“Coffee I can do.”

******  
  
**

***

****

“I missed you.” Kurt muttered, securing his hold on Ryder even tighter, as if afraid that Ryder would vanish unless he held on tight enough.

****

“I missed you too.” Ryder hushed, letting Kurt crush him however tight he liked. “It was what I needed though.”

****

“Did you learn what you wanted to?” Kurt asked, after finally letting go, turning up to look at Ryder properly. “I mean, with the Unique thing?”

****

“Yeah. And I saw how lucky I am that I had Jake and you. They’re all broken over there.” Ryder shrugged, “I was wondering... if we could put off go over to see Jake?”

****

“Sure... Do you think you’ll ever be ready to go back?” Kurt asked, “It’s been a month already since you left..”

****

“I know... But I’m scared.” Ryder answered honestly. “I don’t know how we’re all going to fit in together again. I think... I need to get to know you as Kurt. As an Alpha in your own right, rather than with Jake.”

****

“When you’re ready, we’ll fit together the same way we used to.” Kurt grinned, pushing himself on top of Ryder. “And you don’t have to be scared. If they do something wrong, I’ll protect you. If you do something wrong... Well, I saw this gorgeous leather paddle at the store the other day.” Kurt smirked at the lustful look Ryder shot him. “Is that something you want now? A nice gentle spanking?”

****

“I dunno, Kurt. You’re not so good at judging your strength.” Ryder smirked, laughing at Kurt’s offended look. “Yeah. I do.”

****

“Besides... If it’s a little rough... I’ve got some nice balm I can administer.” Kurt  pressed a kiss to the hollow of Ryder’s throat.

****

“I think I might like that.” Ryder agreed, with a small smirk back, his hand trailing down Kurt’s back, to rest on his ass.

****

“Nope.” Kurt said firmly, removing Ryder’s hand. “I haven’t since that night, and I’m not ready.”

****

“Okay.” Ryder held his hands up in surrender. “But the spanking?”

****

“Sure.”

****

***

****

“Calm down.” Sam said firmly, grabbing Jake’s hand. “And don’t shout at me, because you know I’m right. You’re panicking.”

****

Jake frowned at the pillow in his hand. “They’ll be here any second.”

****

“And he’s not going to care that you changed the pillowcases.” Sam whispered. “He will care that you’re acting like a crazy person.” He gently kissed Jake’s cheek, removing the pillow and putting it back down on the bed. “Do I have to tell Kurt you’re being difficult?”

****

“...No.” Jake sighed, before giving Sam a strange look. “You’re not getting full of yourself are you, Sammy? Are we going to have to put you back in your place?”

****

“In the state you’re in, I’d like to see you try.” Sam laughed, kissing Jake again, and shot a look over his shoulder at the clock. “When you’re stable, you can try that one again.”

****

Jake made a vaguely affirmative noise as  he moved to look out of the window. “I think that’s them.”

****

“You said that about the last three!” Sam grinned, as Jake’s face lit up.

****

“It’s him!”

****

Ryder was barely through the door when Jake and Marley attached themselves to either side of him. He laughed hugging them both tight. “Guys, It was like.... two month. and I was with Kurt for half that time, and you spent time with me. This is just... me officially moving back in here.”

****

“You were gone too long.” Jake growled, his face snuggling tighter into Ryder’s neck. “Your spot got cold.”

****

“They missed you.” Kurt said softly, before grinning. “Now can we go inside?”

****

“Kurt? Is that.... Oh! Ryder!” Jake’s mom appeared from the kitchen with a huge smile, almost blurring across the room to join in the group hug. “Where have you been! You’re skin and bones, look at you!” She cast a critical eye over him and then the group. “Go upstairs, I’ll bring some snacks up later.”

****

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Kurt said, herding the group upstairs.

****

“Kurt.... before we go in.... can I speak to you?” Jake asked, and Kurt urged the Omegas into the room before turning his attention to Jake.

****

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently.

****

“Nothing, I just.... I think I’m ready. To let you remove your collar?” Jake said holding out his wrist. “With Ryder back here, I think I have what I need now.”

****

Kurt tried not to let that sting, “If I think you’re losing control, I’ll take charge again.” He warned, as he unbuckled the band.

****

“Thank you,” Jake muttered, his eyes skirting back to the door. “We should go in.”

****

Inside, Ryder was cocooned between Marley and Sam. Kurt grinned opening his mouth to order them, before he remembered the band clutched in his hand

****

“Guys, let him up.” Jake laughed, but Kurt’s attention was on the small piece of leather. “I’m in charge now, right Kurt?”

****

“...mm?” Kurt blinked, looking up from his hand, his head feeling foggy. “Oh, yeah. Jake’s... uncollared.”

****

“So, I was thinking we could...”

****

Sam cut Jake off. “Babe, are you okay?” He asked, eyes riveted on Kurt.

****

“I’m good, focus on Ryder.” Kurt forced a smile, trying to force down the annoyance and rebellious thoughts.”

****

“Anyway, I was thinking we could watch some football, grab some pizza, have some fun. Y’know, that kinda thing.”  Jake continued.

****

“Sounds fun.” Ryder grinned, “Wasn’t your mom making snacks?”

****

“Yeah... Kurt, go help her.” Jake waved dismissively, his attention focused on Ryder.

****

“No.”

****

The room froze, and even Kurt looked surprised at how forceful; his tone had been.

****

“.. Dude, you uncollared me.” Jake frowned, “I’m the Alpha...”

****

“Maybe I don’t want you to be.” Kurt snapped, “Maybe after two month of looking after you, I’m not ready to let you screw it up again.”

****

“That’s out of line.” Jake snapped back.

****

“Guys stop!” Sam said, rushing to stand between them. “Kurt... If you love us, you’ll sit on the other side of the door. Okay?”

****

Kurt grit his teeth, but after a tense minute nodded, moving through the threshhold and slamming the door behind him. As he sunk to the floor he pressed his ear to the door.

****

“The hell was that!” Jake’s voice came first.

****

“I hate to say it, but Finn was right.” Sam replied, and Kurt had to wonder what Finn had said to him.

****

“But he’s been fine!” Jake argued.

****

“As an Alpha. He hasn’t Omega’d properly since Ryder left.” Sam muttered, “I thought it’d be fine, but he feels...”

****

“... threatened.” Marley whispered. “We’ve been really selfish.”

****

“I’m so confused.” Ryder muttered.

****

“Kurt’s picked up all the slack whilst you’ve been away, and he’s not letting go.” Sam said quietly.

****

“So, what? We let him be head Alpha from now on?” Jake snapped.

****

“No. But we need to bring him down carefully.” Sam muttered, and then they’ were whispering too quiet for Kurt to hear.

****

Kurt had heard enough though, and climbed to his feet, walking away. Maybe he could help Jake’s mom after all....

****

He was at the bottom of the stairs, opening the front door  Jake caught him.

****

“We’re going upstairs.” Jake said, roughly pulling him behind him as he ascended the stairs, and almost throwing him on the bed. “You were walking away?”

****

“Why not? You have everything you need here.” Kurt hissed.

****

“If I can’t trust you to stay, I’ll make you.” Jake snapped, forcing one of the lower cuffs on the bed frame around Kurt’s wrist. “Now, Sam asked you to sit behind the door, it was for your own good, so you could calm down. But you abused his trust, and for that you’ll be punished.” Jake said firmly. “But first, where are your projects.”

****

“My what?” Kurt sneered.

****

“Whatever it is you’ve been working on.”

****

“You think I’ve had time?” Kurt laughed cruelly, “Looking after you is worse than a full time job.”

****

“...” Jake shook his head softly for a moment. “Fine, Then I want you to take that pen and paper, and redesign your bedroom.”

****

“Why would I do that?” Scoffing, Kurt turned his head away. “I like my room.”

****

“Kurt....” Jake stepped closer, turning Kurt’s head to look at him. Rather than the anger Kurt was expecting, Jake looked worried. “This isn’t me trying to take something away from you. This is me asking you to do something because I love you.”

****

Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but the words got caught in his throat. Finally, he nodded, “What’re you going to do?”

****

“Sit with Ryder, watch some football. Wait for you to finish.” Jake shrugged, “However long it takes.”

****

“Okay,” Kurt muttered turning his attention to his paper and sketching out the outline of his room. He knew the basic dimensions well enough. And he needed a slightly bigger bed. Maybe somewhere he could practice dancing, like in that corner. If he put in a ballet beam, it’d be useful to him and Jake. If the bed had a drawer in it too, then he could put his media in their, and get rid of his bookcases, letting him fit a second sofa into the seating area. Leave a space there.... maybe a red accent wall.

****

“You done, love?” Jake’s voice came from Kurt’s side, making him jump.

****

“I...think so?” He answered, feeling a lot calmer.

****

“Got a little slot for everyone,” Jake mused. “Me...” He pointed at the corner with the ballet beam. “Marley,” He pointed at the seating study area. “Sam.” He pointed at the empty space next to the seeting area that Kurt had marked as exercise room. “And Ryder.” He pointed at the bed, and the restraints in the closet.

****

“But where are you?”

****

The question took Kurt by surprise. “What do you mean?”

****

“Where’s your space?” Jake asked, quietly.

****

“It’s my room...” Kurt asked more than said.

****

“Well, what about if we get rid of the ballet bar and put in a design table? Or the seating area? The work out area.” Jake offered.

****

“No. They’re your spaces.” Kurt said firmly.

****

“This is the problem Kurt. You’re so self sacrificing, that you won’t just be you.” Jake whispered, kissing Kurt’s cheek. “We appreciate what you did for us, with Ryder gone. But I never wanted you to lose... you.”

****

Kurt ducked his head, shaking it slightly. “I just... I want to be what makes you all happy. I thought I had it figured out after all this.”

****

“You make us happy. Not what you act like. Just... you.” Jake shook his head slightly. “But for now, you’re not allowed to be an Alpha. You’re going to be my beautiful Omega for the day, and you and Ryder are going to get waited on hand and foot.”

****

“I don’t... you all need me.” Kurt frowned trying to stand up, but Jake forced him back down.

****

“We need you to be yourself. Now, when I let you go, you’re going to sit on the bed.” Jake said firmly.

****

“I don’t want to. I want to help.” Kurt snapped again.

****

“Okay, we’re going to have a problem here.” Jake sighed. “Sam? Help me get him over my knee.”

****

“Don’t.” Kurt held up a hand. “Sam, you can sit down. I’ll do it.”

****

“So, you’re fine with being spanked, but not with being asked to do nothing?” Marley asked, gently moving in front of Kurt. “You get that that is kinds of crazy right?” She laughed gently taking Kurt’s hands in hers. “Look at me Kurt.”

****

Kurt looked her in the eyes, wincing slightly at the worry. “Can we focus on Ryder?”

****

“No.” Ryder said firmly, moving to Kurt’s other side, taking Kurt’s hand. “Listen to Marley now.”

****

“Kurt, we’re so proud of you for looking after us whilst Ryder was gone.” Marley whispered, “But now you need to let us look after you. You’re just as important to us as Ryder is. You’ll make yourself sick, if you don’t stop.”

****

“I just want you all to be happy.” Kurt shrugged, letting the three boys literally lift him onto the bed.

****

“But... You staying here would make me happy.” Ryder grinned, curling around Kurt. “You’re a comfy cushion.”

****

“And it’ll make me happy if you can let me spank you for what you did.” Jake said firmly. “You’ll be my beautiful Omega for today, okay?”

****

“... You don’t need me.” Kurt muttered, shrugging.

****

“Wait, is this because I said that Ryder being here made me ready to be an Alpha?” Jake asked. “You think it means I don’t want you anymore?”

****

“I know you want me, even if you won’t put my bracelet back on. But you don’t need me.” Kurt sighed.

****

“Give me your wrist.” Jake said sharply, and Kurt held it out on command. “I’m going to put it back on you now. And if I ever forget again, you’ll tell me. Because you’re mine.”

****

Kurt nodded letting Jake close the bracelet and feeling a little more secure.

****

“And we do need you. But Kurt... I need you to let me be comfortable being an Omega. I need Ryder to let me be comfortable being an Alpha. It’s completely different. It doesn’t mean I don’t need you. I need you like you need me.”

****

“I...” Kurt shook his head, but didn’t move. “Okay.”

****

“Right, so I’m going to spank you for upsetting Sam, and refusing to let go. When you’ve let go, then we can decide what to do.” Jake grinned, kissing Kurt again. “Because, you’re beautiful when you’re strong, and when you’re weak. Okay?”

****

“Okay.” Kurt repeated, nodding. slowly, and Ryder slipped away as Kurt was moved over Jake’s knee. At no point did he feel like he was carrying his own weight and after a month... it felt nice.

****

And when it was over, with all the crying and pain it entailed? Kurt felt so light. His laughter wasn’t forced, he had a hundred new ideas for things he could make, and before he knew it, Jake had set him up at a desk in the corner. He didn’t feel left out though, as every few moments somebody would touch his shoulder, or arm, or look over his shoulder and make a small comment.

****

Ryder pulled him onto the bed when the football was over, practically forcing a slice of pizza into him, before producing a salad from nowhere. When they were all done, Jake almost drowned them with the blankets, causing a small play fight as they all struggled to keep the others inside. Kurt felt several parts of his body getting kissed too, from different angles, before he managed to surface.

****

“Kurt got out first, he gets to pick what we do next.” Jake announced, pulling the rule from nowhere.

****

Marley grinned, eyes sparkling as her and Ryder finally pulled themselves out of Jake’s arms. “Yeah, Kurt, you get to pick.” She grinned, looking at the three dishevelled boys who were looking at them lustfully. “What are we going to do?”

****

***

****

“What are we going to do?” Sam asked one night, months later, when Ryder, Jake and Marley had gone to bed. He and Kurt were still outside, on a picnic blanket, staring at the sky.

****

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, turning to rest on Sam.

****

“It’s been a week, and nothings blown up.” Sam grinned down, “So, I feel I should bring up some problems.”

****

“There are problems?” Kurt asked lightly.

****

“Yes, I dislike that you wear underwear. I demand that stops immediately.”

****

“Hmmm... I’m sure we can come to some arrangement.” Laughing, Kurt pressed a kiss to Sam’s chest. “I feel good. Like... this is right. It’s the right amount of control, and lack of control. Are you happy?”

****

“Well, other than the underwear issue...” Sam mused, before he lost his humor. “I’m really happy Kurt. And it’s all because of you.”

****

“Jake...”

****

“Didn’t save me. He says that Ryder saved him, and he saved Marley ? Well you saved me.” Sam shrugged.

****

“Who saved me?”

****

“I think we all did.” Sam said, “Saved you from yourself.”

****

“Or maybe you dragged me into madness.” Kurt offered instead, laughing at Sam’s offended look. “Maybe I’ve let you convince me I’m pretty, when actually I’m hideously ugly.”

****

“Nope.”

****

“Or maybe I’m wrong for letting you all make me act all Omega-ey”

****

“Nope.”

****

“Or maybe.... Maybe I love you.” Kurt said softly.

****

“I love you too,” Sam whispered softly. “And despite the fact that I don’t get all the kisses anymore, you’ll always be my first love.”

****

“And you’ll be mine.” Kurt laughed, kissing Sam’s jaw. “Maybe I can do something about all the kisses. Something just for you and me.”

****

“Ryder wouldn’t like it.” Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ll just have to take solace that I’m stronger than him.”

****

“Sam... Where do you see us in ten years?” Kurt asked, after a long pause.

****

“... We all got through College. You’re on broadway with Jake. Marley’s doing something with music . I play football in New York with Ryder, and when we come home every night, we climb into our huge bed, and have copious amounts of sex, and we fall asleep happy and together.” Sam nodded to himself.

****

“I like that plan.” Kurt smiled warmly. “New York, New York.”

****

“It’s where we’ll all end up. You wouldn’t dare leave us behind.” Sam laughed, “You’re going to New York, and you’ll drag everyone you love with you.”

****

“Mmmhm.” Kurt yawned, snuffling into Sam’s chest. “It’s getting cold.”

****

“It’s almost midnight.”

****

“Maybe we should go upstairs to bed.”

**  
“Just a little longer.”**


End file.
